Aloha
by Landon Richardson
Summary: All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Steve x OC)
1. Part One

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the Aloha, the second part of the Model Saga**

 **If you are new coming into this then I would seriously suggest that you go back at read the snippets – The Model saga soon to be known as Love at first sight. If you don't read that one first then this one may be confusing. If you have already read that one and you wanted to continue reading then thank you very, very much for re-joining me. It means a lot**

 **This story is and always has been a McDanni story but there will be a lot of Danlin as well (Danny Williams/Caitlin Richardson). It safe to say that the Danlin love story is by no stretch of the imagination as easy as the McDanni love story.**

 **The core four and Steve's sister Mary will feature heavily in this story and you'll also get to meet not just the rest of Danni's siblings but her parents as well. You'll also get to meet Steve's Aunt and Uncle who raised him since he was fifteen and the cousins he lived with.**

 **As previously mentioned in Snippets – the Model saga. Female Danni will be referred to as Danielle unless someone is directly referring to her in conversation or speaking to her directly. This is to try and make having male Danny in the story less confusing for the reader.**

 **Nothing more to say other than the fact that I hope you enjoy my new offering, it should be a long one again!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Danielle we need you to turn just a little more to the side, that's it, that's perfect my Darling, now stare moodily into the distance as though something is troubling you. Yes exactly like that, you are a natural! Tell me why you're leaving the modelling game again?"**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin Richardson**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part One

* * *

 **Every minute feels like an hour, every hour feels like a day, every day feels like forever but I'll wait forever and a day for you**

* * *

"Danielle we need you to turn just a little more to the side, that's it, that's perfect my Darling, now stare moodily into the distance as though something is troubling you. Yes exactly like that, you are a natural! Tell me why you're leaving the modelling game again?"

Danielle Richardson resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the photographers question and stared into the distance, counting down the seconds until the photoshoot was over.

She had heard the same question over and over again since the news had broken that Danielle was leaving the modelling world and all the glamour which went with it behind her and moving to Hawaii to live. The news had already circulated that she was taking on no new booking and was only completing the ones which had been previously agreed, photoshoots which would take place in Hawaii as she had made it clear to her Agent that once she stepped back on Hawaiian soil that she would not be leaving again, at least not for a job.

Ironically the news had made her more popular than ever with people begging her to do their shoot for them, people who was willing to pay her double her usual amount but she had refused. She had enough money that she could never work again and still be comfortably well off.

She had kept quiet about her reasons for leaving and for her pending move wanting to keep the reasons private. Only a few people who she was close to knew she was moving to Hawaii for the man she loved. The man she had met over there while she had been on a short vacation and who had swept her off her feet, making her fall head over heels in love with him.

"That's it Danielle, perfect. You're finished now. These photos were amazing."

"Thank you" Danielle remarked politely, stepping down off the platform and accepting the towel which one of the harassed looking workers passed to her. She wrapped it around herself, nodding at the producer who was still going on about how marvellous the photos were, and headed passed him over to the trailer she had been given when she arrived.

Finally it was all over. All the commitments she had made which had to be done round the world was completed and now she could finally head back to Hawaii. She climbed up the steps and into the trailer, looking around her to make sure she was alone before she closed the door and locked it behind her, breathing out a sigh of relief as she rested her body against the metal door and allowed the tension to ease out of her.

"You looked good out there, are you sure you want to leave this behind you?"

Danielle jumped, her hand coming up to cover her heart as she glared at her older sister Caitlin who came out of the bathroom, a questioning look on her face.

"Damn it Cait, you nearly gave me a heart attack" She grumbled with a shake of her head as she pushed herself away from the door. "What are you even doing here? I thought you were doing a job in Germany or somewhere?" She demanded as she headed to the bed where her suitcase was. It was ironic in her mind that she had all this money at her disposal and yet what was in her suitcase was the only things she could say truly belonged to her.

"I finished yesterday and flew out here. I was aiming to get here before your photo shoot started but traffic was bad and you were already out there so I figured I'd wait in here" Caitlin explained with a shrug as she collapsed on the bed, looking up at Danielle. "So you're really doing this then? You're giving up everything for Steve McGarrett?" she asked.

"Yes" Danielle replied shortly. "But I don't view it as giving everything up for him. I view it as finally doing something to make me happy for once. This industry has had me for all my twenties, I've been in this business since I was nineteen, now I'm thirty one, it's time to move on and see what is out there for me."

"I know sis" Caitlin said with a sigh. "I saw you and McGarrett together remember, I know how you both feel about it. It's just this is a massive step for you, I just want to make sure you'll be okay"

"I will be" Danielle replied confidently. "This is what I want"

"Does McGarrett know you're arriving tomorrow?" Caitlin asked changing the subject, a grin coming to her face when Danielle shook her head at her.

"I thought it be a surprise, I spoke to him this morning and they are just finishing up a new case which should mean that tomorrow will be a paperwork day for them. Paperwork day means that he'll be stuck in the office for the whole day which will work out perfect. I arrive at Honolulu international airport at ten. I'll get a taxi straight there and be with him by eleven at the latest hopefully."

"Is he still planning your wedding?" Caitlin asked cheekily.

"He's not planning it because he hasn't asked me to marry him yet. He's just… checking out pricing" she finished lamely, rolling her eyes when Caitlin laughed.

"He's planning it Danni whether he's officially asked you or not. I spoke to my Danny last night and he says that McGarrett has already asked him to be best man."

"He did?" Danielle responded in surprise. "What did Danny say?"

"He said yes of course" Caitlin said with a wave of her hand. "McGarrett is his best friend, there's no way he would say no to being his best man. Plus he likes you which helps matters."

"Is that why you're really here?" Danielle asked her sister suspiciously as she pulled on a pair of black jeans. "Are you planning on coming to Hawaii with me to see Danny?"

"Maybe" Caitlin replied with a shrug. "Long distance is hard and I have a week before my next job, it makes sense to go and see him. I've booked myself back into the hotel we were staying in before so I can just sit back and relax. You'll be moving straight into McGarrett's place I guess."

"That's the plan" Danielle agreed, a smile coming to her face as she thought back to Steve's home. It was hard to believe that she was going to live there.

"You'll be able to rein him back on all the wedding stuff as well, according to Danny he's become a groomzilla" She stated with a laugh. "He's treating it like it a covert op. He's even got the rest of the team helping him."

"Oh god" Danielle said with a sigh, reaching up and resting her head against the palm of her hand. "He hasn't even met mom and dad yet or any of the brothers."

"That's going to be fun for you" Caitlin said, a rare sympathetic note coming to her voice. "When are they planning on descending on you then? You'll have to let me know so I can make sure I'm there as well."

Danielle rolled her eyes as she pulled her top on, glancing around her to make sure that she had all her belongings with her before she zipped up the suitcase and looked at Caitlin.

"May 9th until the end of the month" She answered. "That's when Mom and Dad and the brothers are coming though I don't think the boys will stay the whole time."

"May 9th?" Caitlin repeated. "That's next month"

"I know, I tried to suggest they came later but Dad is determined to meet Steve, especially now that he and mom know that I'm giving up modelling for Steve and moving to Hawaii to be with him."

"Well it is a big deal, you are the sensible one after all" Caitlin pointed out reasonable as she came to her feet. "Have you told Steve yet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow when Danielle shook her head.

"Mom only confirmed it this morning before the shoot. I figure since I'll be with him tomorrow that I'll tell him there. He mentioned last week that his family are coming down as well once I move in because they want to meet me as well." She stated.

"Makes sense especially if Steve has mentioned your hypothetical wedding to them" Caitlin said.

"Somehow I get the feeling he has" Danielle agreed, placing the suitcase on the floor, she took her coat from Caitlin when the other woman held it out for her and pulled it on, buttoning it up before she pulling the handle on her suitcase up. "I'm ready to go, my driver is picking me up right about now to take me to the airport. Are you coming with me or do you plan to arrive later on?" She asked curiously.

"Coming with you" Caitlin stated instantly. "I got a ticket on the same flight as you, I'm not sure whether we'll be sitting next to each other though I did ask if they could." Caitlin said, picking up her own suitcase which Danielle had failed to notice.

"Let's go then" Danielle said, heading over to the door and unlocking it. She stepped outside into the cold air and glanced around her before descending down the steps.

"Are you going to miss this at all?" Caitlin asked as they pulled their suitcases along behind them heading towards the car park where Danielle's driver would no doubt be waiting for them.

Danielle remained quiet for a second, considering the question before she shrugged.

"Maybe some of it, it was always nice seeing new places and travelling the world but I'm ready to move on Cait"

"Onto a new chapter of your life?" Caitlin suggested. The comment causing Danielle to smile.

"Exactly Cait, I'm ready to move onto a new chapter in my life."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Part Two

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the second chapter of Aloha which is the second part of the Model Saga**

 **If you are new coming into this then I would seriously suggest that you go back at read the snippets – The Model saga soon to be known as Love at first sight. If you don't read that one first then this one may be confusing. If you have already read that one and you wanted to continue reading then thank you very, very much for re-joining me. It means a lot**

 **This story is and always has been a McDanni story but there will be a lot of Danlin as well (Danny Williams/Caitlin Richardson). It safe to say that the Danlin love story is by no stretch of the imagination as easy as the McDanni love story.**

 **The core four and Steve's sister Mary will feature heavily in this story and you'll also get to meet not just the rest of Danni's siblings but her parents as well. You'll also get to meet Steve's Aunt and Uncle who raised him since he was fifteen and the cousins he lived with.**

 **As previously mentioned in Snippets – the Model saga. Female Danni will be referred to as Danielle unless someone is directly referring to her in conversation or speaking to her directly. This is to try and make having male Danny in the story less confusing for the reader.**

 **Nothing more to say other than the fact that I hope you enjoy my new offering, it should be a long one again!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle stepped out of Honolulu international airport and glanced around her, a wide smile coming to her face as she allowed her eyes to drift shut for a moment, enjoying the simple sensation of the warm, scented breeze ruffling through her hair.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron** **(Ferronson)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin Richardson**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron (Ferronson)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Two

* * *

 **Distance isn't an issue because in the end, I have you**

* * *

Danielle stepped out of Honolulu international airport and glanced around her, a wide smile coming to her face as she allowed her eyes to drift shut for a moment, enjoying the simple sensation of the warm, scented breeze ruffling through her hair.

As she stood there she could feel all the tension which she had been holding in over the past three months ease out of her as though it had never existed in the first place. Listening to the sound of the people around her, the strange mixture of American and Hawaiian speech, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had finally come back to where she belonged.

Back to the Island which contained her heart.

"You look like you're in heaven, either that or you have somehow managed to fall asleep standing up which I guess could be a possibility" Caitlin remarked dryly, the comment causing Danielle to laugh softly as she reopened her eyes, blinking for a second in the bright sunlight before turning her head so she could see her sister's face, searching it for a second as she shrugged.

"Maybe it's a bit of both" She commented, quirking an eyebrow when Caitlin snorted at the comment.

"Come on now, we both know that you're back to where you belong, don't even bother denying it. I haven't seen you look like this before, at least not for a long time" Caitlin told her before she took a sip of the coffee which she had insisted they bought as soon as they landed. Danielle had grumbled at the delay but the moment she had tasted the coffee which she held, she had known that her sister had made the right choice. Caffeine had been needed.

"I'm not going to deny it" Danielle responded, meeting Caitlin's dark eyes. "I do feel like I'm back where I belong. The last time I felt like this was when he had last gone home to Mom and Dad's for Christmas. I never felt like this when I headed back to my old place."

"That's not surprising, giving the fact that you lived there with that bitch" Caitlin stated, anger leaking into her voice as she clearly thought about Danielle's former best friend who had lived with her rent free and had taken advantage of Danielle's kindness by sleeping with her long term boyfriend multiple times while Danielle had been away on modelling jobs.

"Well that's all in the past now" Danielle answered after a pause, shifting uncomfortably on the spot. "I put the house on the market last week and apparently according to Dad it's already garnered a lot of interest so hopefully it will sell quickly and I can put that chapter of my life behind me."

"Dad will make sure it does and that you get a good, fair price for it as well" Caitlin said confidently, swapping her coffee to her other hand so she could clap her hand on Danielle's shoulder, squeezing down on the muscle with a comforting look on her face before she pulled back, speaking and changing the subject as she did. "So what exactly are your plans now that you're here on the island?"

"First thing I'm going to do with take a taxi to the Five-O offices so I can see Steve and let him know that I'm actually here since he still thinks I'm on the mainland at the job I've just done. After that I'll head back to his place and get my suitcase and bag unpacked, grab something to eat and just try and get settled in."

"That shouldn't be too hard to do, you've stayed there before" Caitlin pointed out.

"I have" Danielle agreed with a nod." "But staying there on a short term basis and moving in for good is a completely different thing. I'd no longer be a guest there but living there."

"I guess that would be an adjustment" Caitlin remarked doubtfully. "He has definitely asked you to move in with him right?" She queried, holding her hands up in a peaceful gesture when Danielle glared at her. "Hey it's a reasonable question."

"Yes he has asked me to move in with him when I first told him about my retirement. I offered to get a place of my own but he shot the idea down instantly saying that his house was our house and that was that. He's hard to say no to so I agreed" Danielle told her as she glanced around her, they were attracting some looks but so far no one had approached them to ask for a photo or autograph which she was thankful about. She turned her attention back to Caitlin. "What about you? Are you going to jump into the cab with me so you can see Danny? Are you staying with him at his place or staying in a hotel this time round?"

"I'm staying in a hotel" Caitlin replied as though it was the obvious answer. "Danny doesn't even know I'm here and besides he has a kid who lives with him most of the time, a kid who I haven't even met yet."

"You haven't met Grace?" Danielle asked, sounding surprised.

"Not yet" Caitlin said with a shrug. "Beside there's no need to sound so surprised, you haven't met her either." She pointed out, the comment causing Danielle to blink at her.

"I'm not the one who is dating her father" Danielle replied, rolling her eyes when Caitlin waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Maybe not but you are the one who will marry her Uncle Steve and who is her role model. According to Danny, the kid loves you." Caitlin stated with another shrug. A tone to her voice which made Danielle give her a sharp look before swiftly changing the subject

"So what hotel are you staying in?" She asked.

"The same one that we stayed in the last time. It was nice once the whole murder on the twentieth floor was cleared up. I've requested the same room as well so hopefully they'll be able to do that. I'll head back there now and take a hot shower, then I'll call Danny and let him know that I'm back for a bit and around if he wants to meet since I'm guessing that you are going to be pretty busy the next few days catching up with McGarrett."

"Steve will be at work during the days so we can still meet then Cait" Danielle pointed out to her. "I could save you a phone call and let Danny know for you that you're here, he's bound to be in the office."

"Naw, I've got this sis, you have fun with McGarrett, I'll call you tomorrow morning or something, and maybe we can have lunch together." Caitlin remarked before she leaned down and kissed Danielle on the cheek, giving her a quick hug before she pulled back and picked her belongings from the floor.

"Speak to you tomorrow" Danielle remarked, watching as Caitlin turned and headed to one of the taxis which were lines up on the kerb waiting for fares. She waved when Caitlin glanced back at her before the brunette climbed into the taxi, leaving Danielle alone with an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Shaking her head, Danielle shouldered her rucksack before grabbing her small suitcase, quickly downing the remainder of her coffee before she threw it into the nearby bin and made her way towards her own taxi, giving the waiting man Steve's work address before she climbed into the back. She settled her suitcase and bag beside her and pulled her seatbelt on as the taxi driver pulled away from the kerb.

She remained quiet, answering the Taxi driver's question absently while her mind focused on her sister and her reactions when it came to her relationship with Danny. Something warned Danielle that her sister was going to end up in the situation that she often found herself in, where she would meet someone who she really liked and connected to and ran.

The signs were all there already that she would do the same with Danny but Danielle was torn with what she could actually do about it. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't sure whether interfering in her sister's relationship with the man who was the best friend of her own partner was a wise decision or whether it would just cause more issues.

"Ma'am we're here now"

Danielle blinked, dragging herself out of her thoughts and glanced out of the window, her eyes landing on the elegant building which she knew that Steve worked at.

"Of course we are, thank you" Danielle remarked, glancing at the meter before she fished her purse out of her rucksack, flipping it open and pulling out a twenty dollar note which she passed over to the man with a smile before stuffing her purse back into her bag and zipping it up. She pushed open the door and slid out, grabbing her belongings and stepped out onto the pavement, closing the door with another thank you before twisting round and looking at the building again, her eyes scanning it thoughtfully.

She waited until the man had driven off before taking a deep breath and sorted herself out and walking into the building with a glance around her. She was surprised by just how many people were waiting in the foyer given the time it was in the morning but ignored them instead making her way towards the front desk where two security men were seated.

"Danielle? Is that you?"

Danielle blinked at the sound of her name, turning round curiously before a wide smile came to her face as she found herself confronted with Kono Kalakaua, the Rookie who worked on Steve's team.

"Kono, hey how are you? It's so good to see you" She stated as she moved towards the taller woman, stopping in front of her and going up on her tiptoes so she could hug her, the breathe escaping her lungs when Kono squeezed back tightly.

"It's so good to see you as well! I had no idea that you were coming today. I'm fine thanks, what about you? Does the Boss man know you're coming or even here? I'm guessing now because he hasn't mentioned anything about it to any of us and knowing how he is when it comes to you he wouldn't have been able to hide it from anyone. How long are you here for this time?" Kono commented, her words rushing together excited.

Danielle laughed as she took a step back.

"Okay, let me answer one question at a time" She teased with a shake of her head, a wide grin still on her face. "Firstly I'm fine thank you for asking, secondly no unless he is a mind reader or somehow planted a bug on me then Steve has no idea that I'm here because I wanted to surprise him. I only arrived about thirty minutes ago and got a taxi straight here and as for your last question about how long I'm here for well…" She hesitated for a brief second before continuing to speak. "I'm actually here for good now, the last job was my last commitment which required me to be somewhere else, all the other jobs will be done here on the islands so now you're all stuck with me I guess" She told the younger woman, smiling when Kono's face lit up at the news.

"That is awesome news, I'm so glad" Kono said, pulling her into another bone crunching hug before pushing her back, keeping her hands on Danielle's shoulder. "The Boss man is going to lose his mind when you tell him that, like literally explode. He won't tell you but he has been seriously missing you, we could all tell." Kono confided, dragging one of her hands down Danielle's arm and wrapping it round her elbow, using the grip to pull her towards the desk, bypassing the queue which had formed. "We need to get you signed in and upstairs as soon as possible" Kono announced over her shoulder before she focused her attention on the Guards and proceeded to do just that.

Danielle nodded, remaining quiet while the younger woman got her visitor badge sorted out, signing her name when she was instructed to and taking the car from the guard. She lifted her bag and suitcase onto the X-ray machine before she went through the metal detector, smiling at the guard who nodded at her, letting her know that she was good to go. She shouldered her rucksack before grabbing her suitcase again and followed Kono towards the elevators.

"Thanks for sorting the badge out" Danielle commented as Kono hit the summon button for the elevator.

"No problem" Kono replied before she turned to look at Danielle with a questioning look. "I meant to ask you the last time you were here but do you surf at all? Boss man says that you've been all around the world so…"

"I have been round the world but it was all for work so there was hardly any time to actually do anything before I was back on a plane being sent to the next location" Danielle explained with a shrug. "So as much as I wanted to give surfing a go there was never the time to do it."

"Well in that case you're in luck because I happen to be a really good surfing instructor. I used to surf professionally before I blew my knee out so if you want to learn then I would be more than happy to show you how it's done. I don't mean straight away of course because you'll need to get yourself settled and then there will be all the wedding planning that you'll have to do and everything but the offers there when you're ready to take me up on it." She stated.

Danielle opened her mouth to correct Kono on the assumption that she would have a wedding to plan but closed it with a shake of her head, wondering vaguely just what Steve had told people about the state of their relationship. Looking back up she spoke.

"I'll definitely take you up on your offer Kono, learning to surf sounds like it would be a lot of fun. Maybe in a couple of weeks' time we can start?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Couple of weeks sounds good to me, as soon as you know for sure then let me know and I'll put it in my diary" Kono responded, hitting the floor number they needed.

Danielle remained quiet, nibbling at her lower lip, excitement building as she followed Kono out of the elevator and down the corridor towards a set of glass doors which Kono stopped in front of, turning to look at Danielle with a grin.

"The Boss man is in his office" She told her with a wink before she pushed the doors open and ushered Danielle through, pointing towards one of the office to let her know which one belong to Steve.

Danielle quietly thanked her before she moved across the bulpen, aware of the other members of Steve's team looking up at the sound of her heels on the marble floor. She ignored them, figuring they would understand why she wasn't stopping to chat and instead lifted her hand, knocking once on the glass pane in front of her before she pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

"Look Danno, if this is about the…"

Danielle's heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice of Steve McGarrett, her eyes moving greedily over his handsome face as he looked up, his words trailing off into silence the minute his blue eyes met her eyes.

"Hey you" Danielle said huskily into the silence. "I've come home."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Part Three

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the second chapter of Aloha which is the second part of the Model Saga**

 **If you are new coming into this then I would seriously suggest that you go back at read the snippets – The Model saga soon to be known as Love at first sight. If you don't read that one first then this one may be confusing. If you have already read that one and you wanted to continue reading then thank you very, very much for re-joining me. It means a lot**

 **This story is and always has been a McDanni story but there will be a lot of Danlin as well (Danny Williams/Caitlin Richardson). It safe to say that the Danlin love story is by no stretch of the imagination as easy as the McDanni love story.**

 **The core four and Steve's sister Mary will feature heavily in this story and you'll also get to meet not just the rest of Danni's siblings but her parents as well. You'll also get to meet Steve's Aunt and Uncle who raised him since he was fifteen and the cousins he lived with.**

 **As previously mentioned in Snippets – the Model saga. Female Danni will be referred to as Danielle unless someone is directly referring to her in conversation or speaking to her directly. This is to try and make having male Danny in the story less confusing for the reader.**

 **Nothing more to say other than the fact that I hope you enjoy my new offering, it should be a long one again!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett stared ahead of him in disbelief, his eyes scanning every inch of the face of the beautiful woman standing in his office doorway and wondered absently whether the sleepless nights he had been experiencing had finally caught up with him resulting in him falling asleep over his desk. It was the only explanation he could come up with as to why his favourite dream was now playing out right in front of him.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin Richardson**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron (Ferronson)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Three

* * *

 **You are the first and last thing on my mind each and every day**

* * *

Steve McGarrett stared ahead of him in disbelief, his eyes scanning every inch of the face of the beautiful woman standing in his office doorway and wondered absently whether the sleepless nights he had been experiencing had finally caught up with him resulting in him falling asleep over his desk. It was the only explanation he could come up with as to why his favourite dream was now playing out right in front of him.

The dream when the woman who he knew without a shadow of a doubt was the love of his life returned to Hawaii from the mainland.

He leaned back in his chair, remaining quiet as he dropped his gaze down her body taking in her simple outfit of dark jeans with a plain strappy red top. The material looked slightly crumpled as though she had fallen asleep in it which given the length of the flight to Hawaii, could have been a possibility, especially as he knew from their conversation the day before she had been in the middle of a photo shoot on the mainland which had already been running late due to the photographer throwing a hissy fit over some of the styling choices.

His eyes snagged on the suitcase she was holding, a small one which wouldn't have held a great amount in but the sight of it brought a slight flare of hope to his heart. Danielle had never been holding a suitcase or rucksack in any of his previous dreams. He glanced up when she tilted her head to the side, the simple action causing her long ponytail to fall over her shoulder as she frowned.

"Steve? Is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something" She remarked, a note of concern coming to her quiet voice as she moved further into his office, twisting round so she could close the door behind her, the barrier blocking out the faint background noise from the main bulpen before she looked back at him with the same concerned frown.

"Danni?" He said, barely able to get the word out of his mouth.

"Last time I checked that was who I was" She responded, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised her eyebrow again, her mouth opening as though she was about to say something else though whatever the words were was lost as Steve came to his feet moving swiftly round the desk and pulled her into his arms, his mouth covering hers, kissing her as though his very life depended on it. She moaned under the onslaught, dropping her arms and instead gripping his biceps with her hands, her fingernails digging into his skin as she tilted her head to the side to allow for a better angle. Steve kissed her for a few more moments, mapping out her mouth as his hands drifted up and down her body, familiarising himself with the taste and feel of her again before he forced himself to pull away from her. Mentally reminding himself that they were in his office with his team just outside the door, no doubt watching the reunion between them. Hell, if he knew Toast then the man had probably managed to produce some popcorn from somewhere and would be munching away at it.

"Danni" He repeated again, his hands coming up to frame her face as he allowed himself one last lingering kiss. "God, it's so good to see you love, how long are you here in Hawaii for? A few days? More? Why didn't you call me, I would have come to the airport to pick you up." He stated, his questions rushing together in a way which made her laugh.

"Now I see where Kono picked it up from" She remarked cryptically, her hands stroking up and down his arms, answering his previous questions before she could ask him what she had meant with her comment. "I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you which given your reaction it appears I have succeeded doing" She stated, flashing him a quick grin before it softened into a smile, her large grey eyes turning thoughtful as they searched his. "As for how long I'm here for this time… well… how about for as long as you'll have me?" She told him.

Steve froze, his eyes widening as her words sank in.

"Wait…. What?" He whispered, leaning further away from her so he could read her reactions.

"I've finished all my photo shoots and fashion shows on the mainland, the only ones left are the ones which are being shot here in Hawaii so I'm here to stay if you still want me that is?" She asked him, a flare of uncertainty coming to her voice which caused his heart to clench painfully in his chest even as he laughed shakily at the comment.

"There is no Universe out there where I wouldn't want you by my side as mine Danni" He told her truthfully, leaning down and kissing her again, his arms wrapping round her waist pulling her into a hug. Tightening his hold when she snuggled closer to her, one arm wrapping round his waist while the other came up to grip the material of his t-shirt. "Did you come straight here for the airport or did you book into a hotel?" He asked after a few moments, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"I came straight from the airport to here" She confirmed, leaning back so they could see each other's faces again.

"Did you come alone?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow when her eyes flickered away from his for a moment before she shook her head.

"Cait came with me but she's gone to her hotel to get checked in and to relax, I came here to see you and also to see where I was going to be staying while I'm here. Yours or a hotel, if it's a hotel then I should head off and actually book myself into a room." She remarked.

"No way" Steve said, shaking his head. "You're heading back to the house. I told you before you left Danni that it's our house now. I've already cleared space for you in the wardrobe and the drawers for you to put your stuff in" He told her watching as she laughed softly at the comment.

"Well you may be waiting a while for me to fill them. All I have with me at the moment is what's in my suitcase. All my stuff is currently at my parents' house in Maryland, the shoots provided everything else which I needed to I'm probably going to have to go out shopping within the next couple of days to pick up some things to tide me over until they send them over to me" She commented thoughtfully as she looked away from him and focused on the bag, no doubt going through a mental checklist of what she actually had with her.

"Whatever you need Danni" Steve said, resting his hand against the side of her neck before he glanced over his shoulder towards his desk before making his decision. "Give me a second to close everything done here love and I'll head back to the house with you. There's nothing which is going on here today that Danno can't take care of. That's why I have a second in command after all" He told her with a grin which she returned.

"Sounds good to me" Danielle responded with a nod. "I'll wait for you outside, it will give me a chance to say hey to everyone" She stated, going up on tiptoes and catching his mouth in a lingering kiss before she moved back.

"I won't be long" He promised her, reluctantly letting her out of his arms. He moved round his desk, his eyes focused on Danielle as she left the office and moved across the bulpen towards where Danny and Chin were standing together, stopping in front of them and exchanging a kiss on the cheek with them both before she focused on Danny who began talking to her, his hands swiping through the air telling Steve that the blonde man was building into one of his rants. "Come on, come on, come on" Steve chanted at his computer, making a sound of satisfaction when the screen in front of him darkened indicated that it had finally shut itself down. He glanced around him, making sure he had everything before he left his office, heading over to them, his steps widening when he saw exactly where Chin and Danny had led Danielle. "Danno, Chin" He growled, glared at the two men before he focused his attention as she turned to face him, the expression on her face clearly torn between amusement and disbelief.

"Steve what is this exactly?" She asked, waving her hand towards the large white board which was set up in the corner of the room, just out of sight of anyone who walked into the Five-O headquarters. Steve glanced towards it, his eyes quickly scanning the writing before he turned to look back at Danielle.

"It's a wedding board love" He told her as though it was an obvious answer.

"A wedding board" Danielle repeated, bringing her hand up and gripping the back of her neck, glancing towards Danny when the other man laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Turns out that your fiancé is a bit of a groomzilla Darling, surprising I know" The Blond announced. "He is planning everything down to the wire which is impressive in itself. Normally we can't get him to open up his wallet for anything but he's more than happy to open it for the wedding."

"That's because it's my wedding Daniel" Steve countered with a frown at the other man as he crossed his own arms. "I mean our wedding" He suddenly corrected, shooting a quick glance towards Danielle.

"It looks like you've all been involved because I can't help but notice that there seems to be more than one handwriting on the board." Danielle said, waving her hand towards the board.

"Steve can be pretty persuasive when he puts his mind to it" Chin remarked dryly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So I can see" Danielle commented before she turned her attention to Steve. "Sweetheart, you remember when we spoke about this and you said you were just looking up the prices and think about who you wanted as a best man. Please tell me that you haven't yet brought anything" She asked him, a resigned tone to his voice. Steve blinked, his eyes flickering towards Danny and Chin noticing their growing grins. "Steve, just how much exactly have you bought?"

"I haven't got everything on there yet love, just one or two things" Steve said, glaring towards Danny when the other man snorted out loud before he smothered it in a cough.

"Steve, do I need to remind you that you haven't even proposed to me yet?" She asked him, a rueful smile coming to her face as she stared at him with a warm, loving look in her eyes. "What exactly am I going to do with you?" She asked him with a shake of his head.

Steve considered the question for a moment before he shrugged.

"You could always marry me Danni and help the others keep me in the line." Steve suggested hopefully.

"Come on Boss" Kono's voice said from just behind them as she walked up to the group. "That was such a lame proposal. Danni is a woman of class, surely you could do better than asking her to marry you to help keep you in line."

"She is right Steve that was a pretty poor attempt at proposing." Chin agreed with a shake of his head. Steve frowned, glancing towards Danny who had his hand resting against his forehead as though in pain, his blue eyes meeting Steve's.

"Don't look at me, I've always said that you were a Neanderthal" He said fondly.

"New ground rule Steve, you're not to buy anymore wedding stuff until we have discussed it with each other." Danielle remarked firmly as she wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him tightly, tilting her head back and accepting his kiss before she stepped back from him. "On that note I'm going to head off. I need to get settled in back at the house and see what is in the cupboard for dinner tonight, airplane food is not exactly filling. If there's nothing then I'll have to go food shopping."

"I'm ready to go Danni" Steve told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close again, now that he had her back with him, he was determined to keep her close to him. "As for the rest of you, I don't want to see any of you around our place tonight" He stated, looking at each of them closely before he spoke. "Understood?"

"Yep, you made yourself crystal clear Boss" Kono said with a salute.

"What makes you think I was even planning on going to your place McGarrett? I might have had plans tonight already" Danny commented.

"I know that you have plans tonight since a certain Brunette is back on the island as well." Steve said, frowning slightly when he saw the look of surprise on Danny's face at his words. Steve glanced towards Danielle catching the awkward expression she wore. Something which told him that Danielle hadn't planned on telling Danny about her sister coming to town as well.

"Cait is back on the island" Danny said, his eyes flickering to Danielle who nodded at him.

"She said that she was going to call you later Danny" Danielle told him quietly.

"Well, in that case I'll definitely have plans for tonight then" Danny replied, his voice bright though Steve could detect an undertone to the other man's voice which sent a flare of concern through him.

"I have plans as well so both you and Danielle should be safe from company together" Chin agreed, shooting Danny a glance of his own which told Steve that the older man had heard the tone Danny had used as well.

"Come on love, let's head home" He said, flashing the others a smile before he turned, using his grip on Danielle to turn her as well away from the whiteboard and towards the doorway, wondering briefly whether he would have time to hide the wedding whiteboard which he had on display in the study before Danielle saw it.

Somehow he doubted it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Part Four

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **So here's the next chapter for you.**

 **I debated a long time whether to put this chapter up and I decided in the end that I needed to since Aloha isn't just the story of McDanni it's also the story of Danlin and to fully explore the relationship between Danny Williams and Caitlin Richardson we would need some chapters from their point of view.**

 **This story is primarily about Steve's and Danni's romance but I find this second romance between Danny and Caitlin equally as fascinating. If Steve's and Danni's relationship is like a smooth, serene lake then Danny's and Caitlin's is more like a storm at sea. There will be a lot of ups and downs which will be explored.**

 **I just hope you're willing to stay with me and explore it with me!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danny Williams leaned back in his chair, tapping his cell phone against the surface of his desk, his bright blue eyes fixed on the dark screen in front of him as he tried to figure out why Caitlin hadn't called him yet.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin Richardson**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Four

* * *

 **I should tell you how I really feel but I'm worried about what you might say**

* * *

Danny Williams leaned back in his chair, tapping his cell phone against the surface of his desk, his bright blue eyes fixed on the dark screen in front of him as he tried to figure out why Caitlin hadn't called him yet. He could understand not knowing she was coming, Caitlin tended to be the kind of woman who made split second decisions, and it wouldn't have surprised him if she had made the decision the night before to come down but he had hoped that she would have come down to the office with Danielle to see him.

They had clearly arrived together on the flight but while Danielle had come straight here to see Steve, Caitlin had instead decided to go back to the hotel which concerned him even if he didn't want to say the words out loud.

Was she already bored of him?

He knew they were different from each other and were from two different words. Two different people who had a chemistry with each other which was off the chart but he wasn't sure whether that was enough to sustain them. There was still a part of him which felt as though they were doomed to fail because he couldn't provide her the life she was used to. Add to the fact that he had a young daughter who Caitlin had never met made him wonder whether she had come here to end their relationship and that's why she hadn't called him to let him know that she was coming to the island.

He wanted to talk to someone about it but there was no one who he could. The only person he would be tempted to talk was Steve but his best friend was currently busy at his home with the love of his life who was probably unpacking her belongings or more likely they were having a loving reunion with each other. Danny was happy for his best friend, he truly was but there was a small part of him which was jealous of the other man. Everything Steve had ever wanted in a woman had appeared in his life two months ago in the shape of a beautiful, five foot blonde who was clearly head over heels in love with the big goof.

"Get a grip Williams" He murmured to himself, pushing his chair back as he came to his feet, slipping his cell phone into the pocket of his trousers and headed out of his office, hitting the light switch on his way out. Every other office was dark indicating that everyone other than him had already left to get on with their plans for the evening. He left the building, heading straight to his car and climbed in, closing the door behind him and started the engine, pulling out of his space and headed to the exit of the car park, stopping there and took a moment, looking left and right trying to decide which way to go.

One way would take him to his home, the other would take him to Caitlin.

He bit down on his lower lip before he came to a decision and twisted the steering wheel in his hand turning to the right. He drove, tapping his hand against the wheel in time to the music from the CD which Grace had left in his car. He pulled his car into the hotel car park and into a free space before he came to a stop looked up at the hotel for a moment as he reached into his pocket and swiped his thumb across the screen. He went into his messages bringing up a fresh one and selected Danielle's cell number which she had given to him when they had dinner before she had left for her two month stint away and dropped her a quick message asking her for Caitlin's room number.

He was surprised when the message came back almost straight away. He opened it, a smile coming to his face when he read it.

 **She's in room 1100 Danny, have a great night and let me know if you and she are free tomorrow for dinner at ours. Don't worry, I'm cooking! X**

Danny shook his head as he pushed the driver's door open and shut it behind him, locking the car before he headed into the hotel. He glanced around him, taking everything out of habit before he headed to the elevator and hit the call button, waiting impatiently for one to arrive and for the people within to exit. He climbed in and pressed the button for her floor.

Within moments he was walking down the corridor and stopping in front of Caitlin's door. For a moment he stared at it before he breathed out and reached out, knocking on the door and waited. A moment later the door opened revealing Caitlin dressed in a pair of shorts and a vest top, her hair half dried into waves which fell over her shoulder. She looked gorgeous though that didn't surprise him. As far as he was concerned she was one of the most beautiful women he had met.

"Danny" She said, her dark eyes widening.

"Hey, I heard you were in town so I figured I'd come down here and see you." He told her with a casual shrug. For a moment she stared at him before she suddenly smiled brightly, grabbing his by his shirt and pulling him into the room, her mouth on his as he kicked the door shut behind him. He let her push him to the bed and pushed him down onto it, straddling his hips, her hands gripping his wrists.

"I've missed you" She told him lowly.

"I've missed you as well" Danny admitted, lifting his head and kissing her again before she pushed him back down. "We do need to talk though" he said.

"You want to talk now?" She asked him, a disbelieving tone coming to her voice.

"What I want to do right now is rip your clothes off and fuck you until neither of us can stand but we need to talk first." Danny told her seriously meeting her eyes. She searched them for a moment before she sighed and nodded moving off of him and sitting next to him on the mattress. Danny pushed himself up as well. A part of him wishing that he hadn't said anything but he knew that he had to.

"What did you want to talk about then?" Caitlin asked him quietly, staring straight away of her.

"I need to know what we are doing here Cait. Are we in a relationship with each other? Are we two people who will come together when you're in town or you happen to be in New Jersey at the same time as I am? Is this just something casual or is it something more?" He asked her.

"I'm not very good with relationships Danny" Caitlin admitted. "I always mess it up even if I don't mean to. I'm not like my sister, I can't give you a relationship like the one she and McGarrett have."

"I don't want your sister or the relationship she has with Steve. You are not her and I'm not him thank god" He said, injecting some humour into his voice, thankful when she shot him an amused grin.

"Yeah they have sort of skipped all the fun dating part and jumped straight into marriage, I keep expecting Danni to call me and ask me to be her chief bridesmaid" Caitlin remarked.

"Well expect it soon because it's only a matter of time before the big goofball asks your sister to marry him, he's just looking for the best way of doing it." Danny replied back, the comment making Caitlin nod thoughtfully.

"Well make sure you tell McGarrett that getting the proposal right is essentially. My sister has been dreaming of her wedding since forever, everything down to the proposal. She wants everything done a certain way even if she doesn't admit it out loud."

"Why wouldn't she say something to him herself?" Danny asked with a slight frown.

"Because she loves him more than I've seen her love anyone before in her life, there would be no way that Danni would say anything because she wouldn't want to put pressure on him. She would probably say yes and love it if he proposed to her with a party ring" Caitlin remarked on a laugh.

"Any clues you could give me that I could pass on?" Danny pressed.

"Danni loves the night" Caitlin replied after a moment, gentle jabbing her finger against Danny's chest. "And that is all you're getting from me at the moment, if McGarrett still hasn't proposed in say two weeks then maybe just maybe I'll give you and him another clue." She stated.

"What about you and I Cait?" Danny remarked, trying to ignore the small flicker of hope which was growing in his chest. He didn't know why but there was something about this woman in front of him, something which told him that maybe, just maybe, there could be something special between the two of them if it was only given the time to grow.

"I can't promise anything Danny but I would like to give this a proper go. I'm not used to relationships so if I make mistakes then it's most likely not intentional" Caitlin said after a pause.

"I'm not the greatest either but we can give this a go and see where it leads us. How long are you here for before your next shoot?" Danny asked her.

"Three weeks" Caitlin replied promptly. "I've done some reshuffling with some jobs to make it happen. I just want to be here to make sure my sister settles in okay. This is a big change for her, much bigger than either you or McGarrett realise so I just need to be sure that she's happy before I go."

"Hey if there's one thing I know it's that Danni-girl will be happy, Steve will make sure of that. He worships the ground your sister walks on which reminds me your sister told me to tell you that she wants you and me to come round tomorrow to hers and Steve's house because she wants to cook" Danny told her, raising an eyebrow when Caitlin's face brightened.

"I'm there" She stated empathically. "If there's one thing you'll learn about my sister Danny it's the fact that she's one hell of a cook and baker. I wouldn't miss it for the world but…" she continued to say, her words trailing off as she pushed Danny back down and climbed over him again

"But?" Danny prompted, his hand coming up to grip her hair lightly.

"But you and I were in a very interesting position earlier and I would quite like to get back to it, that's if you want to?" She said innocent, her hands trailing up his chest until she reached the first of his shirt buttons which she began to slowly undo.

"Oh I certainly want to" Danny replied, twisting so their position were reversed. "I want to again and again and again." He said just before he leaned down and kissed her hard, all thoughts about anything other than the woman beneath him flying out his head.

They could wait until another time.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	5. Part Five

Aloha 

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the fourth chapter of Aloha which is the second part of the Model Saga**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"You know, I must be doing something wrong if you still have the energy to even climb out of bed let alone unpack your suitcase" Steve commented lazily from the direction of the bed.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron (Ferronson)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Five

* * *

 **When I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew it.**

* * *

"You know, I must be doing something wrong if you still have the energy to even climb out of bed let alone unpack your suitcase" Steve commented lazily from the direction of the bed.

Danielle remained silent for a moment, a smile curving her mouth as she slowly slid the drawer closed, thankful that this small part of settling into Steve's house was now done. It had taken her longer then she had expected to put her meagre belongings away but that was in large part to the fact that Steve had grabbed her the moment they had entered the living room, kicking the door shut behind them before kissing her with enough passion to make her melt against him. The next thing she had known, once her brain had rebooted itself, was that they were in the master bedroom where Steve proceeded to make love to her so sweetly that she had found tears trailing down her cheeks when she had finally climaxed. Tears which Steve had tenderly kissed away before whispering words of love and devotion in her ear.

For a moment she felt a sharp sense of guilt in the region of her stomach that she had wasted the last three months while she finished off commitments while Steve had waited patiently for her to return to him. Shaking her head she pushed the thought away. Her reasoning had been valid and she refused to feel guilty for doing her job. Steve was a grown man who was more than capable of being without her.

"Well…" She said, drawing out the word as she turned to face him, an eyebrow quirking as she continued. "I would say that you don't have to worry about doing anything wrong in that department" She stated, her eyes scanning the bed thoughtfully, taking in the picture he presented to her. He was still sprawled out on the large king sized bed which took up the majority of the room, a simple white sheet covering his modesty from her, allowing her eyes to trail over the rest of him, lingering over the tattoos on his arms before her eyes moved up to meet his gaze. "I've finished now by the way" she stated, uncrossing her arms so she could jerk her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the chest of drawers she was now leaning against.

"Already?" Steve answered sounding surprised as he pushed himself up on his elbow, glancing to the side of the bed where her empty suitcase lay open before he looked back at her. "You weren't joking when you said you didn't have much with you, I guess I can see why you want to hit the shopping mall."

"We don't have to run straight to the mall, I've got enough here to keep me going, technically I suppose that I could actually last until the rest of my stuff arrives but giving the weather here on your island, it might be best to get some more stuff to tide me over" Danielle commented with a shrug.

"I would have thought that you would have had all your stuff with you" Steve remarked, looking sheepish when Danielle laughed softly at the comment.

"I can see why you may think that but Models have to travel light sweetheart. We're sent everywhere around the world especially at the beginning of our careers, sometimes with absolutely no warning other than your agency ringing you and telling you that you have to the time of your plane and where you're heading. You don't have time to pack anything really, just a small bag with the basics in because you can get everything else you need at the shoot or at a shop where you're staying." She explained, shooting him a questioning look when she caught sight of a flicker of anxiety in his eyes.

"But that won't happen to you, the sudden call telling you the time of your flight and destination?" He queried as he sat up, bringing his knees up towards his chest and absently wrapping his arms around them.

"The calls will happen but they won't be telling me that I'm going to say Rome" She said, pushing herself away from the drawers and moving towards the door, stopping by it and picking her jeans up. She threw them on the bed, glancing around her before locating her top which had somehow ended up in the small en-suite. "I'm still a model Steve" She said as she turned to face him. "So my manager will still be calling me reminding me of the few jobs which I still have pending. Jobs which will be on the islands, so there is a chance that I may have to travel to one of the islands for a shoots but that will be the extent of it. My manager is good as well with the amount of notice he gives me so I should be able to give you plenty of notice when I have to hop on a plane to one of the other islands, you could come with me if you wanted as well." She offered with a smile.

For a moment Steve remained silent before he nodded.

"So I'm guessing that you get given a lot of products and clothing to wear from the companies you model for right?" Steve asked, reverting the conversation to their previous one and continuing when she nodded at him. "So where do you keep them all? Are they at your parents place or something?"

"They are now but I did have my own place now which is currently on the market as of last week so hopefully it will sell quickly, so they were originally there." Danielle remarked thoughtfully, making a mental note to call her Dad later on that day to get an update on the sell.

"You had a house?" Steve remarked sounding surprised for a moment.

"I did, I got it when I was twenty one back in Maryland near where my parents live. I wanted an escape for me but it didn't quite work out that way." She admitted, shifting uncomfortably on the spot "It's in a good location though and a good size, probably perfect for a small family so my Dad believes it will sell well. He's the one taking care of it for me."

Steve opened his mouth for a moment as though he was going to say something but instead closed it, his eyes flickering away for a second. She waited, picking her jeans back up and giving them a shake before pulling them on.

"You should contact your parents and get them to send your belongings out here. There's plenty of room for it here and we can always put the large pieces into storage if need be." He commented practically. Danielle couldn't help the large smile which came to her face as she slipped her top on, straightening it for a moment before she moved to the bed, crawling across the mattress until she was by him. She reached out, placing her hand on his raised knees and pushed down lightly, straddling him when he complied and leaned down into a kiss.

"Hmmm, what as that for?" He murmured once they parted, his hand slipping beneath her top. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, feel free to do that whenever you want regardless of what I may be doing at the time." He stated with a smirk.

"I'm just wondering when I became so lucky in life that I got you as mine." She said, placing another kiss on his mouth.

"I think I'm the one who is lucky" He answered, his free arm wrapping round her waist, holding her in place. "Danni, why are you selling your house? If it's in a prime location and a good size would it not be better to keep it and rent it out. It would bring in a good amount of money for you especially once your modelling jobs are finished."

Danielle blinked at the comment, considering it for a second before she sighed.

"It would but I just want it gone" She admitted, continuing when she saw the frown which came to his face at her remark. "I didn't live in the home alone, I let my best friend live there with me. She needed a place to stay and it made me feel better to know that there was someone in there when I was away. She made herself comfortable, probably too comfortable, if you ask Cait but we were friends so I just brushed it off. I came home early one day and found her in bed with my boyfriend Simon. Apparently it had been going on for some time and I was clueless. Thing is, it was always in the house so I really don't want that constant reminder of being betrayed by two people who I trusted. I don't trust easily to begin with and to walk in and see that…" She stopped and shook her head. "It was why I came to Hawaii, my Dad was dealing with the aftermath, throwing Tess out and putting it up for sale and Cait thought it would be a good break for the pair of us."

"So it happened recently?" Steve asked, his hold tightening on her further.

"It did" She said with a nod before her gaze focused on him. "You are not a rebound though and this isn't a reaction to what happened. I came to Hawaii to get away but then I found the love of my life there so things worked out in the end. I suppose one day I'll be able to thank them. Since them betraying me is what led me here and to you. Perhaps everything that happened was meant to happen." She remarked, her hand coming up to the back of his head, her fingertip stroking the short strands of dark hair.

"Everything happens for a reason" He responded. "I love you, what he did… I would never do that to you." Danielle smiled at the declaration, stealing another kiss.

"I know you wouldn't" She said softly before reluctantly climbing off of him. "I need some coffee, do you want me to get you one?" She asked.

"Yeah I could do with a mug. I take it black with…"

"A lump of butter in it, trust me I haven't forgotten it" She said with a wink at him before she turned and headed to the door, stopping at it and glancing back at him. "I love you as well" She stated before continuing out of the room and down the short hallway towards the staircase. Her eyes moving around her trying to take everything in and the fact that Steve's house was now her house. She ran lightly down the stairs before continuing on her journey to the kitchen. She entered the room and located the kettle, filling it with water from the tap before placing it back on the stand and hitting the power button just as Steve entered the room dressed in a pair of shorts. She glanced towards him before looking out of the window at the sky which was a riot of colours indicating that it was still was nearly night time. "You heading out for a swim now?" She asked him curiously, smiling when he shook his head with an almost rueful expression.

"Not today, I think I got my daily workout and more from this afternoon." He admitted with a wink at her. He moved towards her, stopping beside her and leaned against the counter top, looking around the room thoughtfully before speaking. "You know. I've been meaning to do the house up, you know get it renovated and redecorated since everything is pretty much the same as when my Dad lived here. Didn't seem much point before but now that you live here as well I want to do it. You know build something together which will reflect the two of us" He told her casually, the simple comment freezing her to the spot as she twisted her head round to stare at him.

"Really?" She queried, barely able to get the words out round the sudden lump in her throat.

She swallowed hard, finding it difficult to wrap her head around the fact that Steve not only wanted her to be in his life but that he was committed enough to turn his home into their home.

"Yeah Danni, really" He replied, reaching out and curling his arm around the shoulder, using the hold to pull her over to him before he wrapped both arms around her and hugged her, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I don't think I've been more serious about something in a long time. I want to make us a home which you'll never want to leave starting with getting more storage space for your stuff"

"And all the shoes and bags and other accessories which I have. The best thing to do is to ask my parents when I speak to them later to send all of that stuff over to me. I haven't gone through it for years so it would be a good chance for me to do it, anything we don't keep we can give away to a charity shop. Maybe I'll have Kono and Danny's daughter come round and have a look at the stuff to see if there is anything they want before we give it away." Danielle remarked thoughtfully.

"Grace would love that, we need to arrange a time for you to meet her" Steve remarked, tilting his head and kissing her on the temple.

"It be a lot easier to do now that I'm here for good" Danielle remarked with a nod. "That reminds me, my parents and my brothers are coming out here for a visit on the week starting the 9th May and staying until the beginning of June. They all want to meet you in person to see who has managed to sweep me off my feet. We can make arrangements about the big stuff with them then. There's no point in bringing the furniture out until we decide what we're doing with the house."

"It be good to meet the rest of your family" Steve remarked with a nod. "If I make a good impression on them all then it would be a lot easier to ask your Dad for his blessing to marry you." He told her, smiling when she laughed at the comment.

"That it would. There are one or two things which is guaranteed to win my Dad over. Firstly he loves golf when he's on vacation and he'll be expecting you to come out with him to the green at least once, most likely the first time because he'll be expecting you to know all the good places to golf. Secondly do not be late to anything especially when that has been arranged in advance. If you are going to be late, even ten minutes late then you please make sure you call him. If you don't then he'll assume that you have bad manners and it's hard for anyone to recover from that once he's labelled them that way." She advised him seriously.

"I can look up the best places to go to golf. Pretty sure my Dad used to go so there might be his clubs in the garage. I'll have to check, if not I can always buy some. Anything else?"

Danielle remained silent for a moment, giving the question some thought before she nodded.

"My mom is huge on family occasions, Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and birthdays. We will be expected to go to Maryland for most of the events. We can probably swing Christmas and Halloween to spend by ourselves but Easter and Thanksgiving are another thing. We may get lucky and escape Easter this year because of how close it is but it would be better if you speak to your boss now about Thanksgiving and get the time off."

"How long will we need to stay with them at Thanksgiving"? Steve queried, raising an eyebrow when Danielle shrugged awkwardly.

"It's normally expected that we stay for at least a week, sometimes two depending what the parental unit have planned. I come from a large family and these events are pretty much the only time we come together so my parents always tries and makes them go on as long as possible. In the future we can probably get away with staying for less but…"

"But this year we need to spend it all with them to make a good impression" Steve finished for her, sighing when she nodded.

"I'm sorry" She said. "I would rather spend it just the two of us but-" Her words were cut off as Steve kissed her, lingering over the contact before he reluctantly leaned back.

"You don't have to apologise for anything love. I have no problem spending time with your family." He stated firmly.

"If it makes things easier than you have already earned major brownie points with my parents for being the main reason as to why I left the modelling world"

"There may be some overlap because my Aunt and Uncle who raised me after my Dad sent me away are planning to come out in either May or June and are bringing my cousins with me. Turns out that none of them can really believe who I'm marrying so they want to see you with their own eyes." He remarked, his mouth curling into a smile.

"Aren't you mean to propose before you start announcing we're getting married" She scolded lightly with a shake of her head.

"I'm just preparing them for when you say yes" He replied innocently.

Danielle twisted him in his hold when the kettle whistled indicating it was ready. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out two mugs, placing them on the side before she spoke.

"It's good that you're preparing Sweetheart but we need to sit down and discuss it together because I would quite like to be involved in my own wedding. I've been dreaming of it since I was a kid of four" She commented as she added the coffee to the mugs before pouring in the water. She blinked when Steve's arms disappeared from around her waist, glancing towards him before smiling and accepting the milk and butter which he passed to her. She quickly used them, passing them back to him to put in the fridge before stirring the drink and holding out his mug to him. He took it and spoke.

"So you've been planning your wedding since you were four?"

"Well four might be a slight exaggeration but I have always had a rough idea in the back of my head about how it was. I was raised on Disney films growing up, it's to be expected I guess" She remarked, blowing on her drink and taking a sip, her eyes closing happily at the rich taste. If there was one thing which Hawaii did well then it was certainly the coffee they produced. She reopened her eyes and met his gaze. "All we have to do is figure out what we both want and take everything from there but it's a conversation we can have once we're more settled. Us moving in together is a big step, let's not add to it for a few weeks until we're settled."

"Sounds to me like I'm marrying a tough negotiator" Steve murmured with a raised eyebrow, his mouth twitching as though he was trying to hide a smile from her.

"You have no idea Sweetheart" Danielle responded before she moved past him and opened the fridge, sipping at her coffee as she scanned the contents. "I am definitely going to have to head out food shopping while you're at work tomorrow. You'll have to make me a list of the things you want me to get." She stated as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I can do that" Steve said, draining his mug before he placed it on the side and moved towards her, taking her own half-finished drink from her and putting it down beside her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the fridge, kicking it closed before he led her out of the kitchen and through the other rooms towards the stairs. "I can think of a lot of stuff which I would rather be doing right now other than thinking about food shopping" He told her as they went up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

"Oh and what would that be exactly Steven?" She asked, making no effort to hide her wide smile.

"How about I just show you" He said, his mouth covering hers sending all her thoughts scattering as she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him closer.

Food shopping could wait.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	6. Part Six

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the sixth chapter of Aloha which is the second part of the Model Saga**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve tilted his head side to side, stretching his neck muscles as he breathed out deeply, wishing not for the first time since the morning before that he had taken the week off work rather than listen to Danielle who had insisted once he ran the plan past her that he still went in, pointing out to him that she was here to stay now and would see him in the evenings.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron (Ferronson)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Six

* * *

 **I want you for always – days, years, eternities**

* * *

Steve tilted his head side to side, stretching his neck muscles as he breathed out deeply, wishing not for the first time since the morning before that he had taken the week off work rather than listen to Danielle who had insisted once he ran the plan past her that he still went in, pointing out to him that she was here to stay now and would see him in the evenings. She had almost pointed out that he would need the holiday for when her parents and his family came to visit not to mention the upcoming threat of thanksgiving.

He picked up his coffee mug from the counter top and moved through the rooms towards the stairs, making a mental note as he climbed them to speak to both the Governor and Danny about thanksgiving. He knew that Danny had been hoping that he could take Grace to New Jersey to see his parents and family which would cause issues since the Governor would not doubt insist that one of them remained on the island. There was a good chance that Danielle would understand the predicament but he had the feeling that she would still obey the summoning from her parents which was the last thing Steve wanted. What he wanted was to spend thanksgiving with the woman who would hopefully be his fiancé by then.

He entered the master bedroom, his eyes flickering to the thin curtains, they were closed but the material was light enough that some of the early morning sunlight streamed in, illuminating Danielle on the bed.

For a moment he stood beside the bed, quietly watching Danielle as she slept, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that she was back in his bed after three long months. Not only that but that she was there for good, staying with him. Steve couldn't remember the last time that anyone on the island other than Danny had stayed with him without having some sort of agenda behind it all.

Knowing that Danielle was with him because she chose to blew his mind.

He took another sip of his coffee, his eyes glancing towards the bedside table, focusing on the clock which told him that he had another five minutes or so before his partner drove up outside to pick him up and for the work day to begin. He placed the mug quietly on the surface before lowering himself onto the bed beside Danielle's sleeping frame, wrapping his arm around her waist and moving closer so that he was spooning her, his nose nuzzling into her hair, breathing in the familiar scent of oranges.

He wondered whether he could take a long lunch if there was no case so he could meet Danielle and help her with the shopping. She had been clear that she planned to spend most of her first day in Hawaii down at the local farmer's market picking up the ingredients which she wanted for the meals she was planning on cooking them. Insisting that they needed proper food rather then what Steve had been buying. He had been prepared to argue the point that the food he got was fine but one bite of Danielle's hastily cooked dinner the night before had thrown that argument out the window. If the food tasted as good as it did when she was in a rush then god knew what it would taste like when she had time and ingredients she wanted.

He couldn't stop the smile coming to his face as he thought about the large packed lunch he had discovered that morning in the fridge that has a simple post it note stuck on it with a message on it which had melted his heart though he had no plans on letting anyone other than the woman beside him know that. He could see every word when he closed his eyes.

 ** _Steve, inside here is your lunch for today. It's just some leftovers from last night but considering the way you wolfed it down I'm guessing that's not a bad thing. Once I've been shopping today I'll be able to do a much wider variety of lunches for you! And before you say anything you might as well just accept that it will happen, it's important to me that you are eating well while you're at work. I love you sweetheart, Danni xxxx_**

Steve had stored the post it note in his wallet to bring to work with him where he kept a small box locked away in his lower drawer, a box where he placed all of the things which were important to him from their relationship. Danielle's post it note, though simple, was a symbol to him that she loved him and cared enough about him to make sure he was fed, and he would keep it and treasure it like he did with anything Danielle gave him.

"Is it that time already?" Danielle's sleepy voice stated breaking him out of his thoughts. She twisted round in the bed so she was facing him, pressed up close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, tangling their legs together before she sighed, resting he face in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah afraid so" He responded quietly, stroking his hand up and down her bare back. "Danno will be arriving any minute now to pick me up. If you rather I stay though then that can easily be arranged, I can call him right now and tell him not to bother getting me and that he's in charge for the day."

"Hmmm as nice as that sounds you should head into work, you'll need those annual leave days later on in the year. I'm here for good now remember, when you get back from work I'll be here. There is nowhere else I want to be right now other than with you." She told him, moving her head back slightly so she could see into his face and read his expression. He smiled at her serious look knowing that she meant every word which she had said to him.

"Have I told you that I love you today yet?" He asked her, his hold tightening on her. She seemed to consider his question before she shook her head at him with a warm smile coming to her face.

"Well you haven't told me yet but considering I've been asleep up until now I think I can give you some leeway. It's a pretty good reason after all" She responded with a shrug. Steve opened his mouth to speak when the faint sound of a car horn beeping twice from outside attracted both of their attention. "I'm guessing that would be Danny?" She questioned curiously, nodding when Steve made a sound of affirmation at the back of him throat. "In which case you my love have to go so he's not kept waiting. I'll be cooking tonight for us because we invited them round so could you let me know later if Danny is allergic to anything? I know about Cait but obviously…"

"You don't know Danny well enough to know stuff like that yet" Steve finished, kissing her when she nodded at him. "I'm pretty sure he isn't allergic to anything but I'll double check for you and send you a message" He promised, reluctantly rolling away from her and coming to his feet. "Enjoy yourself at the farmer's market later on" He stated, stealing another kiss before he twisted round and moved towards the door.

"Have you remembered your lunch?" Danielle called after him

"Yeah I've got it babe, thanks for it, I'll message you when I get to work. I love you" He told her over his shoulder, knowing that if he went back to her for any reason then he really wouldn't leave regardless of what she said.

"Good, I love you too" She replied, giving him another smile before she grabbed her pillow and buried her head in it, clearly planning on getting more sleep. The action caused Steve to smile as he quickly made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed the large pack lunch box before shoving it into a paper bag. He grabbed his badge and wallet from the side table and opened the front door stepping out into the already warm sunshine before closing it behind him. Steve made his way down the path and opened the door, climbing in.

"Hold this for me would you" He stated as he shoved the bag at Danny who took it with a raised eyebrow, glancing in as Steve pulled his seatbelt on

"What's this exactly?" Danny asked as soon as Steve had pulled away from the kerb.

"What does it look like it is?" Steve responded with a raised eyebrow at his partner. "It's my lunch for later on"

"Your lunch?" Danny stated as though the two words were a foreign language that he was just hearing for the first time. "We've been partners for what eight months now give or take and I have never and I mean never seen you make a pack lunch for yourself and bring it into work" He announced, his blue eyes searching the side of Steve's face that he could see. "Of course, what an idiot I am. You didn't make this yourself, it was your beautiful…. What is she now? Still your girlfriend? Your fiancé? Did you run down to the court house as soon as you left work and get married? Which one is it?"

"Fiancé" Steve answered after a slight pause.

"Your fiancé?" Danny repeated sounding surprised. "So what you managed to propose last night in a romantic fashion and she said yes?"

"Well no" Steve said with a shrug. "I didn't actually propose to you but that is just a formality Danno. Danni and I are getting married as soon as we can figure out what we want from our wedding. Her parents are coming down for a month or so from the 9th May so I'll be spending my time winning them over so her Dad gives us his blessing. It's Danni's birthday on the 24th June so that may be a good day for us to get married, it shouldn't be hard to convince her parents and siblings to stay longer to attend" Steve remarked thoughtfully, ignoring the open mouth expression on his partner's face.

"So what you're saying is that you'll be proposing to your lady in two months' time in May once you've got her father's blessing?" Danny eventually said.

"That's the plan, I don't want her knowing that though hence why I'll be throwing in the odd bad proposal between then and now to keep her from guessing what I'm doing." Steve told him with a smirk.

"But you didn't even know her parents were coming down right? So how do you have this all planned?" Danny queried, sounding genuinely interested.

"Danni is the youngest daughter in her family. She's just given up her well paid job and turned her back on everything she knows to move to Hawaii to move in with someone who she barely knows. If that was Grace, how long do you think it would take before you were coming for a visit to check that man out?" Steve asked.

"Probably a lot sooner than two months' time" Danny admitted. "Which then begs the question on why her parents are waiting so long."

"Because Danni's father is Robert Richardson, the president and founder of the Richardson Company. I doubt he can get away any quicker then May because of all the meetings. I did some research on Danni's family just to see what I was dealing with."

"Well you best not let her know that you've done that, she might not be pleased" Danny stated with a shake of his head. "So you have the proposal all sorted out then?" He pressed.

"I've had it planned and ready to go since mine and Danni's first date" Steve admitted. "All I have to do is send one message and everything will be taken care of."

"Huh" Danny grunted, searching Steve's eyes when Steve glanced towards him before he spoke again, changing the subject. "You are lucky that Danni made this for you because according to Cait, Danni is a pretty amazing cook and baker which means that somehow you have hit the jackpot because we both know that you can't cook if it's not on a grill."

Steve laughed, shooting Danny a grin as he hit the indicator and pulled the Camaro into the road which was the best shortcut to lead them to their work.

"You have no idea but you will because you'll get to taste it tonight" Steve said. "Which reminds me, Danni has asked me to ask you whether you're allergic to anything food wise?"

"I'm surprised you don't already know the answer since you seem to know everything else in my life" Danny remarked, an undercurrent of amusement to his voice which stopped the words from sounding harsh.

"I told her no but then I thought that maybe you're allergic to pineapples which is why you go on and on about them all the time and throw a hissy fit if one is in the general vicinity of you" Steve responded casually, ignoring Danny's sound of annoyance.

"Firstly I love pineapple okay so there's no hissy fit as you put them. The only time a pineapple is wrong if when you put it on a pizza. I mean what the hell? Pizza is a food which was made by the Gods Steven and you do not mess with things which come from the gods, putting pineapple which is a fruit on a pizza is messing with it. So you can go back to your better half and tell her that I'm not allergic to anything and I can't wait to try what she cooks." Danny ended with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll make sure I pass your message on" Steve replied mildly, rolling his eyes as he pulled the car into their car park and drove towards Danny's reserved spot. Technically Steve had his own reserved spot but since it was rare for him to bring his truck into work unless Danny had the doctors or something to do with Grace, then it tended to go unused. He killed the engine and pushed his door open, slipping off his seatbelt and took his lunch away from Danny before he stepped out of the car, his eyes sweeping the familiar area.

"What time did you want Cait and I round tonight?" Danny asked as they both closed their doors and headed up the staircase into the main reception area.

"I'll check with Danni but I would guess any time from about six. I don't know what she is going to cook but I'm guessing it won't take long for it to be ready."

"Plus if we come at six that gives you time alone with her before we arrive." Danny pointed out knowingly before he nodded. "Six will be good for us, I'll call Cait when we're in the office and let her know as well. I should probably warn you that she seems pretty keen about coming over to check out the place where Danni will be living now."

"There's a surprise" Steve said with a shake of his head as his security pass was scanned and he was granted entrance to the building. "I'm only surprised that she waited until tonight rather than coming round yesterday though judging by the large love bite on your neck I'm guessing we have you to thank for that."

"She just looking after her sister man, wouldn't we both do the same?" Danny pointed out, the comment causing Steve to sigh before he nodded.

"Yeah buddy, I guess we would" He admitted before they entered the elevator. He was aware of Danny watching him but was thankful when the other man chose to remain silent. They made their way into the main five-O area and separated, Steve heading straight towards his office with a wave at Chin and Kono while Danny headed over to them, no doubt to fill them in on everything that happened since the night before. He couldn't blame them for their interest. He closed the door to his office behind him, putting his lunch into the small mini fridge he had in the room.

He powered up his computer screen and entering his log in details before he took the key from his potted plant and unlocked the bottom drawer taking out the box from within and placing it on his surface. He grabbed his house keys and selected the small key from the pillow and inserted it into the lock, twisting it before he opened the lid.

Every memory he had of him and Danni was in this box. From all the photos bar one or two which were in the house, which they had taken during her times with him, to the letters which she had written him when she was away. He had bought a small bottle of her perfume and body lotion and kept them in there as well so he could smell her scent when the separation had become too hard to bear.

It had taken him a long time to realise what Freddie Hart had been talking about when he told him that if he ever found someone who he loved, someone who he could rely on then he would have to hold on to them. Steve had promised Freddie on that day that he would and now that she had found her, he intended to keep that promise.

Steve retrieved the post it note from his wallet and held it for a second, his eyes rescanning the note before he lowered it into the box and closed the lid again and placed it in the lower drawer, locking it behind him. None of the team knew about the box, not even Danny, and he intended to keep it that way. Somethings were just private.

He glanced at the picture of him and Danielle on his desk, smiling fondly at how happy they looked as he reached into his pocket before he pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the screen, raising an eyebrow when he saw a text from his sister. Quickly reading it, he made a hum of surprise at the news that she was going to LA to visit their Aunt Debs who has raised her in LA while Steve had been in Maryland and would be back at the end of the month.

He pressed down on the number two button on his phone before bringing it to his ear and waiting.

It rang four times before Danielle picked it up, sounding a great deal more alert then she had when he left her that morning.

"Hello beloved, I know you said you would call me but I didn't quite expect you to call so soon unless I've slept in a lot longer than I thought."

"Yeah well things are slow at the moment baby but god knows how long that would last for. You still in bed or are you up now?" He asked, settling back in his chair as he reached out with his free hand and clicked on his inbox, pulling a face then he saw how many unread emails he had pending,

"No, I'm up now. I'm in the kitchen making some coffee and oatmeal to eat before I head out to the market." Danielle responded.

"Are you going to take the truck because the keys are by the door if you want?" Steve asked, smiling hen Danielle laughed down the line.

"I think I'll walk there thanks" Danielle said.

"Okay, I spoke to Danny and he's not allergic to anything. He's calling Caitlin and they are going to aim to get to ours around about six tonight." Steve informed her.

"I'll aim to have dinner on the table by six thirty then and do me a favour love and tell your partner that Caitlin always takes at least three hours to get ready for anything, even for something as simple as a dinner round her sister's and her sister's partner house." Danielle commented.

"I'll make sure I pass that message on" Steve promised. "Do you want me to come and meet you at the farmer's market, if I don't have a case then it should be about one."

"That sounds good, you can message me say around twelve forty and I'll let you know where I am." She answered him.

"Okay, that's a plan then, I best start looking through my emails. I love you babe" He told her

"Okay, well have a good day then and I'll speak to you later. I love you sweetheart, make sure you take care of yourself and come back to me unharmed." She instructed him gently before she hung up the phone.

Steve stared at the handset before he lowered it to the table surface, smile coming to his face as he turned his attention to the computer screen.

This was something which he could get used to.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

.


	7. Part Seven

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle glanced down at the mixture bubbling away in the pot, her head tilted and her eyes narrowed before she gave a single nod, finally happy with the consistency. It had taken her longer to prepare the food then she had initially thought it would, something which she blamed on Steve's kitchen and the strange way which he had it set up.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron (Ferronson)**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Seven

* * *

 **I look at you and I see the rest of my life in front of my eyes.**

* * *

Danielle glanced down at the mixture bubbling away in the pot, her head tilted and her eyes narrowed before she gave a single nod, finally happy with the consistency. It had taken her longer to prepare the food then she had initially thought it would, something which she blamed on Steve's kitchen and the strange way which he had it set up.

She looked around her again, her gaze lingering on certain aspects of the room as she made a mental note to start rearranging things the next day so it was more like the kitchen she had back at her old house, something which she had to admit was unlikely giving the fact that the one in her old home had been state of the art while this one looked more like a kitchen which hadn't been touched in decades.

Danielle made a humming sound at the back of her throat before looking down at her watch, a slight frown coming to her face when she realised that it was already twenty past six and she was the only one there. She had expected Danny and Caitlin to be late due to her sister's ability to be late to anything but she had expected Steve to be back from work by now.

Pushing the thought away she turned the heat on the stove down and moved out of the kitchen into the dining room which Steve had shown her in passing the night before. Just off from the study, the room had been a mess which she had painstakingly spent her entire afternoon cleaning. Hunting through the cupboards had produced a blue tablecloth which was still in the packaging which had done the job of hiding the various stains which had littered the surface of the old table. A new table and some new tablecloths had already been added to the growing list in her mind on the jobs which needed to be done on the house.

Jobs which were growing and growing the more time she spent in the house.

The first time she had stayed there she had barely paid any attention to her surrounding, the only thing which she had realised was that the house seemed bare of any personal touches from Steve. There were the odd older photograph littered here and there of people who may have been his family but there was nothing other than the photo of her and Steve which was on Steve's side of the bed which seemed to be recent. Even the utensils she had been using in the kitchen were well worn and used as though Steve had moved into his father's house and not bothered to change anything. Her eyes landed on the brand new state of the art coffee machine which Steve had mentioned in passing had been a Christmas gift from the Aunt and Uncle who had raised him, and amended the thought to almost not having anything new in the house.

She blinked when her cell phone suddenly went off and turned heading back into the kitchen, scooping it up from the counter and glanced at the screen, her eyebrow rising when she saw the name flashing at her. Hitting the connect button she brought the handset to her ear and spoke.

"Hey Mamma, you all good?"

"Hey my lovely, I'm fine here, just figured that I should drop you a call and see how you are settling in over there." Her mother replied. For a moment Danielle felt a feeling of homesickness for her family before she pushed it away, reminding herself that she would see her mother within a couple of months when they came to visit.

"You mean that you've spoken to Catie and she's been filling you in on everything which has been happening here since we arrived?" Danielle responded, her mouth curling into a smile when she heard her mother laugh softly down the phone.

"Well you know your older sister hon, she always needs to be the one to break the news to everyone and you officially moved in with your young man is big news and I think you know that." Was the soft reply, Danielle could almost picture the shrug her mother would have given her.

"You know all she's trying to do is deflect the attention from her own relationship. I bet she didn't tell you about that while she was busy filling you in on every aspect of my life" Danielle responded, glancing back towards the gravy before she moved back into the dining room and towards the corner where an old fashion record player now sat from where she had unearthed it in one of the spare rooms hidden beneath a sheet. A box of untouched records sitting next to it.

"Your sister has a relationship?" Her mother stated, sounding surprised. "Are you sure? I mean this is Caitlin we are speaking about Danielle, she seems to be…" She stopped for a moment as though she was trying to pick the right word which she wanted to use.

"Allergic to the mere concept of them?" Danielle said as she kneeled next to the box and began going through it one handed, trying to locate one which would be perfect to have on in the background while they ate.

"Well I wasn't going to use that choice of words but I guess they are right" Came the reply. "Your sister only likes casual things and has done for years unless she has had relationships which she has kept hidden from us like this recent one."

"Not that I know of" Danielle responded absently. "You know the way Cait works, she probably just doesn't see the point in bringing someone back home who she knows isn't going to stick around long. You remember the one boyfriend she did have? Thomas back in High School? Well as far as I know he and Nate are still really close friends and I'm pretty sure we all have his number in our contacts. Even I speak to him occasionally and the two of them split up about eight years ago."

"Your father and I did like Thomas, I could never understand why the two of them broke up; I thought that they genuinely seemed to be happy together. Bobby was beginning to mentally write a wedding speech in his mind." Her mother commented.

"Well that could be why she doesn't bring anyone home anymore" Danielle pointed out mildly. "I hope that Dad wasn't coming up with wedding speeches for me."

"No hon, you know how your father felt about your last choice in partner" Her mother responded, an awkward pause followed which was broken by Danielle clearing her throat.

"Well hopefully Dad will like Steve a great deal better" She said finally as she found the record she wanted and came to her feet, reaching out and lifting the lid to the player. Her father had a similar one in his study which he had allowed them to use as long as they were careful which meant that Danielle knew exactly how to work it.

"I hope that one day your sister will tell us what happened to her to change her so much. I can't believe it's just the modelling because you turned out fine." The older woman remarked attracting Danielle's attention.

"Some people may disagree with you on that point Mamma" Danielle remarked dryly, smiling when there as a familiar crackling sound followed by the mellow sound of Nat King Cole's voice breaking the silence of the room. If there was one thing Danielle loved it was old music from this era. She could happily have listened to it daily and clearly whoever the record collection had belonged to had felt the same.

"They would be wrong" Her mother responded instantly causing Danielle's smile to widen.

"You have to say that, you're my mother, I'm pretty sure it's in some handbook or something, but everything is fine here Mamma so both you and Dad don't need to worry about me. Steve is amazing and I'm happy, like genuinely happy in a way I've never felt before. Being here with Steve is what I want most and I'm just lucky that he feels the same way about me." Danielle said as she took a step back and straightened the bottom of her skirt.

"Well that's all I wanted to hear, your father and I can't wait to meet him in May. How is the house?" The other woman stated, suddenly switching the conversation.

"The house… well the house may need a bit of work but between Steve and I we'll get it sorted" She stated, glancing towards the door when she heard the doorbell going. "Mamma, I've got to go, there's someone at the door. I'll call you late on in the week. Give my love to everyone okay" She said, waiting until her mother said her own goodbyes before she hung up the phone and hurried out of the room and towards the front door, she glanced out the peephole before opening the door with a flourish and a grin as she spoke. "Aloha"

"Aloha to yourself" Caitlin responded with a raised eyebrow as she shoved three bottle of wine at Danielle before she stepped into the house and glanced around, still speaking. "What took you so long to answer the door, cooking or something?"

"Mom called" Danielle replied simply, the sudden look of understanding which came to her sister's face making it clear that she knew what Danielle meant.

"I'm surprised you weren't later then" Caitlin said. "Should I take my shoes off?"

"I don't think it matters yet" Danielle replied truthfully giving the floor a rueful look. "I'm just going to put these in the kitchen, shut the door behind you Catie" she stated before she turned and headed through the rooms and back into the kitchen, placing the bottles on the side.

"Where's your other half?" Caitlin asked as she came into the room and looked around her, her nose wrinkling slightly, no doubt at the old fashion décor.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Danielle deflected casually. "I thought that you would have arrived here with Danny in toll."

"That was the initial plan of action" Caitlin responded with a shrug. "But god knows what happened. I got a text from him about three hours ago saying that he was going to be delayed because of a case they were working on and that he would meet me here. I got the impression it was a rush text because the spelling was pretty awful in it, I think it took about five minutes for me to actually realise what he was trying to say."

"So he didn't provide a hint on when exactly he was planning to be here, just that he was delayed?" Danielle asked as she dropped her cell phone beside the wine bottles.

"Nothing like that, I gave him until five but then I figured he wasn't coming so started getting ready. I was planning to be on time but then I couldn't find one of my shoes and then someone else took the taxi which I had booked so I'm sorry I'm late. The food smells amazing" Caitlin said, bridging the gap between them and giving Danielle a hug. "Where are the wine glasses?" She queried as she moved back.

"The wine glasses are…" Danielle paused for a moment, mentally going through the list of what she had seen during her exploring earlier before she spoke. "In the second cupboard to the left of the stove, the cork screw if you need it is in the drawer beneath it."

"Cheers, I'll pour you one as well because no offence Sis but you seem like you could use one. I'm guessing wherever Danny is, is where McGarrett is as well. Have you spoken to him? Pass me one of the wines will you?" Caitlin queried as she opened the cupboard and pulled out two wine glasses, twisting round and accepting the bottle which Danielle held out for her.

"I spoke to him this morning but nothing since eleven, we were meant to meet for lunch at the farmer's market but he didn't pick up his cell phone when I rang to see where he was so I figured it must have been a case or something." Danielle stated as she watched as Caitlin expertly pulled out the cork and poured two glasses of wine.

"The farmer's market" Caitlin said with a smirk as she picked up one of the glasses and held it out to Danielle who took it. "No wonder you were distracted, the last time you dragged me to the one near mom's we were there like three hours" She remarked with a shake of her head.

"You got a phone number from the experience didn't you so it's not all bad" Danielle stated with a roll of her eyes as she took a sip of her drink, making a humming sound at the rich taste of the wine. Her sister had always had a talent when it came to that sort of thing.

"There was that conciliation price" Caitlin responded with a grin and a wink before she glanced towards the stove. "How long until everything is ready to be served?"

"It's good to go, the boys have a beef wellington and we have a mushroom one." Danielle said, waving a hand towards the oven.

"Sounds good, must have taken a while for you to make as well?" Caitlin asked, glancing towards Danielle who nodded at her.

"A fair bit of time, turns out I'm slightly out of practice when it comes to cooking." She admitted. "Still I'll have plenty of time over the next couple of months to practice and use Steve as my guinea pig."

"You could probably use him for anything and he would do it because it was you asking. That man is smitten with you, Danny was saying how he's never seen Steve like this with anyone else before." Caitlin said as she took a sip of her own wine.

"I'm taking that as a good thing" Danielle remarked with a smile.

"So what do you want to do then?" Caitlin questioned, changing the subject. "I'm no expert in the kitchen like you are but I know that we have to eat pretty soon or the food will be dry right?" She stopped, waiting until Danielle nodded before continuing. "And you've clearly spent a lot of time on this so there's no way I'm going to let it go to waste. So this is what we'll do, you call McGarrett and I'll call Danny, if neither pick up then we'll make the assumption that whatever it is that has kept them away is still in play. We'll eat, drink some wine and have a sister evening together until they show up. If they do pick up then we'll wait for them, sound like an idea?"

"You pretty much took the words out of my mouth" Danielle stated before she twisted round and picked up her cell phone again, pressing the number one button and bringing the phone to her ear. It rang several time before it was broken by Steve's voice telling her to leave a message before there was a loud beep. "Hey Sweetheart, it's just me, I'm guessing a case has come up and that's why you're not here. Not to worry if that is the case. If you're driving or something then call me if you can. I love you, see you soon, bye"

"No luck either?" Caitlin asked from behind her as she hung up.

"None" Danielle responded as she put her phone on loud and placed it back on the side before turning to face her sister again. "I left a message for him to call me if he can, he might be driving or something."

"Danny didn't pick up either so we might as well eat?"

"I just want to check the front just to be sure that I can't see them, they may have literally just been arriving when we called" Danielle remarked before she moved passed her sister and into the living room heading straight to the window. She glanced out of it, looking right and left before she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as a wave of disappointment came over her before she pushed the feeling away. Steve had an important job which she had to accept.

She went back into the kitchen, shaking her head at the Brunette's questioning look.

"That's a shame" Caitlin said, pulling a face.

"It's life" Danielle said. "I've done the dining room up so we might as well eat in there rather than let it go to waste. You want to head in and I'll follow in a moment?"

"Sure, pass me your wine glass and I'll bring it in with me." Caitlin said, taking the glass which Danielle held out to her before she turned and left the room.

Danielle turned her attention to the oven, turning it off and opening the door taking out the contents. She quickly filled two of the plates which she had taken out earlier with food and placed the oven dishes back in to remain warm for when the boys returned. She finished them off with the gravy before heading into the dining room and placing the dishes onto the table.

It was seven fifteen by the time they had finished the food, chatting about what they had done with their day and what the plans were for the next day.

"McGarrett has a private beach right? Why don't we head out there for a bit?" Caitlin suggested suddenly as she came to her feet.

"Sounds good" Danielle said as she followed suit, picking the empty plates up and glanced at her sister. "Can you take my drink while I bring these outside, the door leading out to it is in the kitchen and should be unlocked."

"I'm on it" Caitlin said as Danielle led the way. She quickly rinsed off the plate, placing them on the side before drying her hands on the towel and headed out back, unsurprised to see that Caitlin was already sitting comfortably on one of the chairs and that their wine glasses had been filled again. She took the one beside her and picked up her glass, glancing towards the brunette when she spoke again. "A toast to us, the Richardson sisters, may every decision we make be the right one." She remarked with a wink, clinking her glass gently against Danielle's before taking a sip.

"I was going to ask how things were going with Danny but then I saw the love bite on your neck" Danielle said into the silence, keeping her eyes fixed on the ocean.

"Yeah, I saw him last night, he came round. I'm guessing you told him I was here?" Caitlin queried.

"No" Danielle responded with a shake of her head. "I didn't tell him anything but I did tell Steve and he told him in passing that you were back when we were heading out."

"Of course he did" Caitlin replied dryly, the tone causing Danielle to glance towards her, meeting her sister's brown eyes with a questioning look. "I should have known that he would have said something."

"Danny is his best friend Catie, of course he's going to say something to him, he probably didn't realise it was such a big deal. I mean you and Danny are in a relationship with each other right?" Danielle pressed, her eyes narrowing slightly when Caitlin looked away, shifting in her chair as though she was uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't say a relationship, I mean why do we even have to put a name on it, it is what it is right?" Caitlin stated firmly.

"Is it? Does Danny know that?" Danielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Danny hasn't said anything about it, he just turned up last night and…" She stopped and shook her head.

"And what?" Danielle prompted.

"And nothing, I don't want to discuss this even with you Danni."

"Okay fine but if you do ever want to discuss it then you know where I am" Danielle said on a sigh as she picked up a wine glass and took a sip.

"That I do" Caitlin responded quietly before she changed the subject. "I guess this is something which you're going to have to get used to now that you live here"

"What? Sitting on a private beach and watching a beautiful view? Because that would be something which I am more than happy to get used to." Danielle said, her mouth curling into a smile.

"Well that's definitely a plus side but I meant that you'll have to get used to McGarrett letting you down because of the job. It's the nature of it I guess. You remember my friend Liz from High School? Well we kept in contact and she was telling me how she dated a cop and it just didn't work out because he was never there. He meant to be but there was always something at work which was more important." The brunette commented.

Danielle remained silent for a moment, biting at her lower lip before she tilted her head to the side and shot the older woman a thoughtful look before she spoke.

"You really don't like Steve do you?" She asked her calmly.

"I don't know him well enough to have formed an opinion on him. Danny likes him and you are clearly head over heels in love with him so clearly he's a good guy with good qualities to him." Caitlin stated.

"He is a good guy but you're refusing to see it for some reason, so tell me what it is because I know what I signed up to when I decided to leave the modelling world and return to Steve. I know that he's going to put the job first which is exactly what he should do. It's exactly what Danny will do as well because it's the right thing to do. They are out there, putting themselves in harm's way on a daily basis to help people and keep them safe so if that means he will be late or will cancel on me or won't pick up my calls then so be it. I'm not some wilting flower Caitlin who can't cope or keep myself occupied if my man is busy." Danielle remarked, an undercurrent of annoyance to her voice which her sister clearly picked up on.

"No one would ever accuse you of being a wilting flower Danni" She told her "I'm just worried about you that is all. I know you love Steve and I know he returns your feelings, anyone who has a pair of eyes can see that but living here is going to be a massive change for you especially when I leave again. You'll be here alone for the most part trying to build a brand new life for yourself. Have you even thought about what you will do when your modelling jobs are finished? Are you going to get a job or are you planning on just staying at home and being a housewife and mother because you would go out of your mind through boredom within a month. I know you remember, better than most people do."

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet Cait but that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about it. I've been thinking about it for the past three months. What I need from you is for you to be happy for me and to give Steve an actual chance, if you don't want to do it for yourself then do it for me instead. You know what he means to me and how important it is that he makes a good impression on the family. It's going to be difficult enough when he meets the others without having to deal with you not accepting him either. He needs another ally other than me when it comes to the Richardson clan and you are the closest thing he has to that because you're the only one he met. I need you to believe in me that I know how I feel and trust him based on that."

"You make it sound like he'll be thrown into a war" Caitlin said after a second.

"Won't he be?" Danielle countered, counting it as a victory when Caitlin remained quiet. "If you don't trust me then trust Danny's opinion. Would Danny be the type of man to be best friends with someone who wasn't a good man? Because that is what Steve is, he's a good man who has been dealt with a shitty hand in life and still puts others first. He's honest and kind and he cares about people so much, especially those in his team and most importantly of all is the fact that he loves me which is why he will give you chance after chance that no one else would have got because he's doing it for me. So I'm asking you to do the same, give him a chance because you love me. Don't make snide comments to him when he arrives, just…just be kind like I know you can be. For me." Danielle finished shakily, swallowing hard as she looked away and took a large sip of wine to steady herself.

"Okay" Caitlin said quietly. "I'll give him a chance, as in an actual chance for you. I can't promise that it will do anything or that he and I will suddenly become best friends but I will be pleasant to him for you for as long as he makes you happy. If anything changes and I come back and find you unhappy then all bets are off. That's the best I can do for you, take it or leave it"

"I'll take it, thank you Catie" Danielle said, giving her sister a smile before she looked back at the ocean, staring at it with unseeing eyes, one thought echoing round her head as though on repeat.

Was Steve okay?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	8. Part Eight

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Look Steve, I'm well aware of your… your eagerness to get back to the house and Danielle but if you could perhaps manage it without turning the two of us into pizza bases then I would be extremely grateful" Danny demanded as he gripped the door handle beside him tightly and silently prayed that he would make it out of the car in one piece again.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Eight

* * *

 **I wish I could explain the feelings that I have for you**

 **but that would take a whole lifetime**

* * *

"Look Steve, I'm well aware of your… your eagerness to get back to the house and Danielle but if you could perhaps manage it without turning the two of us into pizza bases then I would be extremely grateful" Danny demanded as he gripped the door handle beside him tightly and silently prayed that he would make it out of the car in one piece again.

His eyes narrowed as he watched his partner closely, noting the way his hands were gripping the steering wheel in a way they normally wouldn't. Steve was always calm, that was their thing together. Danny was the hot head and Steve was the one who took everything in his stride, especially things which he had no control over. There was little sign of that calmness now though. Danny found himself wondering whether it was possible that the steering wheel could break under the pressure and began praying that it couldn't. The last thing which he needed at that moment in time was for his car to be out of action while it was repaired due to something which his partner had done. This time he would make the other man pay for it rather than paying for the bill himself like he had done the last time.

"You noticed how everything always comes back to food or pizza with you?" Steve replied, attracting Danny's attention to him. For a moment Danny stared at him wondering what he was talking about before he remembered his previous comment.

"Well if you can think of something flatter than a pizza base then feel free to let me know" Danny retorted before he let out his breathe slowly, straightening his shoulders as he realised that he would have to be the voice of reason for once. "You clearly heard what I said but I can't help but notice that we're still going extremely fast. Care to explain to me why that is since you are clearly listening to me."

"What's the time Daniel?" Steve responded, a light tone to his voice which was the completely opposite to what his body language was screaming out.

"You want to know the time?" Danny repeated in confusion before glancing down at his watch. "It's eleven fifteen at the moment."

"Eleven fifteen" Steve replied thoughtfully, tapping his finger against the steering wheel before continuing to speak. "You see Daniel, I have this extremely strong memory of telling my fiancé that I would be home no later than five thirty and that you and your girlfriend would be at our place by six so we could eat and spend the evening together and yet here we are at Eleven fifteen at night and neither of us are there at the house where we should be right now."

"We have a good reason" Danny pointed out, raising an eyebrow when Steve merely waved his hand at him as though he was dismissing what he was saying.

"Because of the raid. The same raid where I couldn't even text or call her to let her know what was happening because they took our cell phones away from us as though we were going into a fucking exam and they didn't want us to cheat by googling the answers." Steve retorted, turning his head and glaring at Danny when the blonde spoke.

"Again that was for a good reason which they explained, there were computer whizzes in the group we were hunting, whizzes who would have been able to triangulate our cell signals to know we were coming. They had to take the phones away to ensure that it didn't happen. Yeah it would have been nice to have had more warning that they were going to do that but I guess they didn't have the time to explain it."

"Danni wanted tonight to be special. She wanted to give the four of us a chance to really get to know each other and I managed to ruin it for her. Her second night here with me on the island and this happens. What if she's now having second thoughts about everything? You know it's not too late for her to reverse her decision over leaving the modelling world, she could easily pick up her modelling career where she left off and leave." Steve told him lowly, his tone a mixture of anxiety and fear. It was a tone which Danny had never heard the other man use before and one which shook him if he was being honest with himself.

"Danielle isn't going to do that buddy because that blonde bombshell who is now living in your house with you is clearly madly in love with you which of course does bring her sanity into question but that is a conversation for another time. What we will go into right now is the fact that she isn't going to leave you."

"But she…" Steve began to say, stopping when Danny cut across him again.

"What you think that Danielle won't understand what happened tonight?" Danny demanded with a shake of his head. "I hate to break it to you buddy but she was a world class Supermodel, do you think that things always ran smoothly and on time in that world. I bet she's had days where she has had to wait around for hours and hours just to take a couple of photographs. If anyone understands being delayed to something because of a work commitment holding you back then it's going to be your girlfriend."

"I still should have found a way to call her or to get a message to her to let her know what was happening." Steve said, some of the tension leaving his voice and shoulders at Danny's words.

"With what? You said it yourself that they had taken all our cells for the op. What did you want to do? Stop the mission to you could find a pigeon and write a little note and attach it to the pigeon's leg or start a fire and send her smoke signals and hope she was by a window and could read them?" Danny demanded.

"Funny" Steve responded, rolling his eyes when Danny continued his rant.

"The fact was that it was too dangerous and if we did have our phones then not only would the bad guys have known we were coming but a lot of good men and women could have been hurt as well. You can call her now if you want but if she's in bed asleep then she may not appreciate it. Beside I managed to get a text to Cait while you were death glaring them to let her know we were running late and would get to the house when we could. Admittedly I didn't expect it to be quite this late but these things happen."

"I'm still going to have to find a way to make it up to her" Steve pointed out, his hands finally loosening on the wheel. Danny nodded, breathing out a silent sigh of relief.

"Yeah well whatever it is you decide to do for her make sure it doesn't involve you cooking without a BBQ or grill. The last thing she'll want is to have a bout of food poisoning" Danny teased with a smile which widened into a grin when Steve stuck up his middle finger at him.

They pulled into Steve's road, driving down the deserted street for about five hundred yards before Steve turned the wheel and pulled the Camaro into the driveway beside his truck. The house in front of them looked dark and uninhabited but Danny knew from personal experience that it was misleading since the girls could have been out on the chairs on the lanai.

He breathed out, pushing the passenger side door open before undoing his seatbelt and stepping out. His muscles aching from the fight which they had found themselves in earlier, a fight he knew had been a lot closer than he was comfortable with. All he wanted to do was sleep but he had to check to see if Caitlin was still at the house, according to the text he had seen when his cell was finally returned to him, his girlfriend had arrived thirty minutes late to the house but that had been the last thing he received. He'd like to think that if she had been heading back to the hotel then she would have let him know though there was no guarantee of that.

He followed Steve up the path, waiting until the taller man had unlocked the front door before he stepped into the house, pushing the door closed behind him while Steve dealt with the alarm code and glanced around him absently. The first thing which struck him was how neat the living room seemed, Steve was often neat but the place looked clean, as though Danielle had spent at least some of her time that day polishing surfaces and floors, the second was the smell which still lingered in the air which was delicious, making his stomach rumble as his mind cursed the crime population of Hawaii for choosing today of all days to try and distribute drugs to a bunch of teenagers who didn't know any better.

It was always on days when they had social plans in place.

Danny followed Steve through the living room and into the kitchen before he stopped, almost smacking into Steve who had come to an abrupt halt in front of him.

"You know a little warning the next time you decide to stop for no reason would be good Buddy" Danny grumbled, reaching out and smacking the back of his hand against Steve's chest as he passed him, heading towards the table where he could just make out a piece of paper. "Do me a favour and turned the night on" He asked over his shoulder, blinking in the sudden bright light which appeared before reading the note on the paper.

 ** _Hey Steve and Danny, sorry we aren't there to greet you but we're both a little tired still from the flight yesterday and today so have called it a night. Steve, I hope you don't mind but I let Caitlin take the spare room tonight, she was slightly drunk off of the wine she brought so I figured it was better she was here where we could keep an eye on her._**

 ** _I left you both a plate of food in the oven to have when you get in, it won't taste as good as it did this evening but it would be better than a poke in the eye with a sharp stick not to mention the fact that you probably haven't eaten since lunch._**

 ** _The good news is that there will be plenty of leftovers for tomorrow so if you do like it then you can take some with you to eat at lunch._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you both enjoy it and I'll see you both tomorrow morning._**

 ** _Steve, I love you_**

 ** _Danni xxx_**

"Looks like this is mainly for you" Dann commented, holding the note out to Steve who took it from him and read it while Danny headed straight to the oven and pulled the door down, raising an eyebrow at the contents. "Have I mentioned that your girlfriend is literally one of my favourite people alive right now?" He demanded as he stood back up and grabbed the oven gloves from the side. Pulling them on, he reached into the oven and took the plate out, turning and walking to the table placing them down. "The plates are hot" He warned Steve who rolled his eyes at him from where he was at the fridge. He pulled out a beer which he handed over to Danny before pulling out a glass from the cupboard and pouring in some juice, his eyes lingering on the new food in the fridge.

"You may as well camp out here tonight as well" Steve said as he took his seat making sure that he kept his voice low. "Either take the sofa or head up to the spare room where Caitlin and share with her for the night. It's only a single bed but it's not like either of you are especially big… well you're not big, Caitlin is tall after all" He added as an afterthought, grinning at Danny when the other man growled at him

He glanced down at the meal Danielle had made him and pushed the guilt away that he hadn't been there to eat it with her, instead focusing on how good the food tasted. He glanced up when Danny moaned.

"Seriously?" The Blond man demanded, looking up at Steve who merely raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to get on with saying whatever it was that he wanted to say. "How is it fair exactly that you get someone who cooks like this? I mean this is… it's something else, you can't cook but you're still going to have the best lunches out of us." He complained, his blue eyes twinkling in a way which made it clear that he was joking.

"Firstly I am not a bad cook regardless of what you keep saying and secondly the colour green really isn't your colour Danny" Steve remarked lightly before he began eating in earnest wanting to escape upstairs to his bedroom where Danielle would be waiting for him. Danny seemed to pick up on the suddenly change in his mood though that was little surprise giving how well his partner could always read him and began eating quicker as well. A comfortable silence between them which was only broken by the sound of their knives and forks hitting the plate and the sound of them chewing and drinking. Steve finished the meal first, placing his knife and fork on the plate before he came to his feet, picking the plate up and moving to the sink. "Bring your plate up when you've finished Danno so I can washed it quickly. I don't want to leave this for Danielle to have to do tomorrow" Steve stated over his shoulder as he reached out and turned the water tap on, using the other hand to squeeze some washing up liquid into the bowl.

"Sure thing" Danny responded.

Steve quickly washed his plate and cutlery up before taking Danny's and doing the same thing, smiling towards the blonde man when he picked up one of the dishcloths and began drying up. Steve caught the end of it, quickly drying his hands before he spoke.

"You okay to finish up here while I go and lock up?" He asked Danny who nodded at him, shooting him an amused look.

"I'm sure I can manage Buddy, it's not like it's my first time in the house" He pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you put it all in the right place" Steve responded with a shake of his head. "You decided whether you are going to sleep down here on the sofa because if you are I'll run upstairs and grab you a blanket and some pillows" He asked seriously.

Danny considered his question for a moment as he continued to dry a plate before he shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll just head up to the spare room. If I sleep on the sofa tonight I'll end up with a crick in my neck and I'm going to be hurting enough tomorrow without adding more to it." Danny remarked ruefully.

"Okay then, I'm going to head up once I've locked up then. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early and good work today partner with the case, couldn't have done it without you" Steve told him truthfully, clapping his hand down on Danny's broad shoulder before he turned and left the kitchen, checking each window and outer door was locked before he headed to the front door, his eyes flickering towards Danny as the other man passed him and headed up the stairs. Steve quickly punched in the code before taking the stairs to at a time, heading down the corridor towards his own room. His eyes flickered to the spare room as the door closed before he looked back forward and slipped into his own room, pushing the door closed quietly behind him.

Steve stood for a moment behind the door, his gaze fixed on Danielle who was fast asleep on the side of the bed which she had adopted as her own the last time she had been staying with him. He smiled at the sight before shaking himself and headed to the en-suite, he quickly stripped off his clothes, jumping in the shower and rapidly washing the grime off of him before he got out, rubbing himself over with one of the towels and brushed his teeth. Picking his clothes off the floor he re-entered the master bedroom and threw them down onto the chair before continuing to the bed. He climbed in behind Danielle, uncaring that he was naked and curled his body around her, one arm wrapping round his waist, holding her close to him as he breathed in her scent, allowing the last of his tension to ease away.

"Hey you" She said sleepily, turning her head so she could see his face. "You're home, what time is it?"

"It's midnight" He answered her quietly, pressing a kiss on her bare shoulder. "I'm sorry about dinner tonight love, we were on an op and we didn't have access to our phones. If I had known about it then I would have called or texted you but it was a last minute thing."

"Hmmmm" She hummed, shifting on the mattress until she was facing him, she pushed him onto his back, moulding herself to him with her face fitting into the crook of his neck, nuzzling close as their legs tangled together. "Did you catch the bad guys?" She asked, her breathed heating a small patch of skin causing Goosebumps to erupt over the area.

"We got them all baby" He answered, unable to keep the undertone of satisfaction out of his voice.

"In that case you're forgiven this time" She murmured, moving her head up so she could kiss him lightly on the lips before dropping her head back into the same position as before. "Did you see my note on the table?"

"We did, the food was gorgeous. So gorgeous in fact that I think Danny is planning on stealing you from me and putting his ring on your finger instead" He teased, his smile growing when Danielle laughed sleepily at the comment.

"He can ask but the only answer he's going to get is a big no, he's too late. My heart already belong to you and only you." She stated, her eyes drifting shut. "Time to sleep" she murmured before her breathing evened out leaving Steve staring down at her, wondering what he had done in his life to deserve someone like the woman next to him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly before settling down and pulling her close to him, allowing himself to finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	9. Part Nine

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve groaned tiredly as he reached out and hit his hand against the alarm clock blaring on his bedside table, trying to remember when exactly he had switched it on during the night. For a moment he had hoped it was mistake and that it wasn't already morning so he could get a few extra hours of sleep but he knew from the way the sunlight was streaming in through the curtains that it was a hopeless wish.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron (Ferronson)**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Nine

* * *

 **Don't choose the one who is beautiful to the word. But rather,**

 **Choose the one who makes your world beautiful**

* * *

Steve groaned tiredly as he reached out and hit his hand against the alarm clock blaring on his bedside table, trying to remember when exactly he had switched it on during the night. For a moment he had hoped it was mistake and that it wasn't already morning so he could get a few extra hours of sleep but he knew from the way the sunlight was streaming in through the curtains that it was a hopeless wish.

Shaking his head, he pushed himself up into a seated positions, his knees coming up as he absently wrapped his arms around them and yawned widely before glancing to the side of him, a frown coming to his face when he realised that he was alone in the bed without Danielle next to him. He reached out, his fingertips brushing the cool sheet which meant that Danielle had been gone for a while.

He kicked off the covers, throwing his legs out to the right and came to his feet, scratching his side as he kicked up a pair of shorts which had fallen off of the chair. He detoured to the en-suite bathroom, rushing through his morning routine and pulling the shorts on, intent on finding out where Danielle had disappeared to. He grabbed a t-shirt as he left the room and pulled it on, his eyes flickering towards the spare room door unsurprised to see it was still closed. From what Danielle had mentioned in the past, her sister was a notorious heavy sleeper, another thing which she had in common with Danny, since the younger man was almost impossible to wake once he had finally drifted off.

Steve ran lightly down the stairs, through the empty living room and study, heading towards the kitchen. His pace slowed when he heard the sound of voices from within, voices which were low and quiet as though they didn't want to be overhead. He frowned slightly to himself as he pushed the door open and stepped in, his eyes flickering round the room, surprised to see that both Danielle and Danny were in there. Danny was seated at the kitchen table wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt which Steve recognised as one which the blonde had left there by mistake. His hair was stuck on end in a way which made Steve long to have a camera just so he could show the other members of the team while Danielle stood near the sink, leaning back against the counter dressed in a pair of shirts and a vest top. The joke Navy SEAL mug which Kono had decided to buy him for his last birthday, cradled in-between her hands, a soft steam arising from it telling Steve it was a fresh pot.

"Hey" He remarked, a smile coming to his face when they both looked towards the door at the sound of his voice, equally wide smiles coming to his face, telling him without words that they were pleased to see him.

"Hey yourself Buddy, I thought you would have been up ages ago to have your morning swim or have you already had it and this is you coming down after finishing it?" Danny queried as he raised his black mug up towards Steve in a silent salute.

"I think I can get away without the swim today considering all the exercise we got yesterday" Steve responded ruefully. "Why are you both up so early, couldn't sleep?" He questioned as he crossed the room to Danielle and took the mug from her hand, ignoring her sound of complaint as he took a long swig of it, enjoying the rich taste before he swallowed and leaned down, capturing her lips in a long kiss, ignoring the sound of Danny's good natured ribbing. "Morning my love" He murmured in her ear, nuzzling his nose into her hair and wishing that it was just the two of them alone in the house so he could give her a proper good morning.

"Morning Sweetheart" She responded, stealing her mug away from him again and taking a sip of her own. Steve kept his arm wrapped around her as he turned his attention back to Danny.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you up so early?" He pressed, eyes narrowing when Danny made a scoffing sound at the back of his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's it to you?" He responded, making a huffing sound when Steve simply continued to stare at him. "Fine, I slept fine. I just happened to wake up around four, lay around for about an hour until I heard someone get up and moved down the hallway. I got up and followed, assuming it was you but it turned out it was Danielle so instead of going back to bed to stare at a ceiling for an hour and a bit I decided to stay down here and keep your girlfriend company."

"And you?" Steve queried, turning his attention to Danielle who merely tilted her head back and smiled at him.

"I've always been an early to bed, early to rise kind of girl, even when I was a kid. It used to drive my parents crazy because half of my siblings were like me and the other half were like Cait, go to bed in the early hours of the morning and wake up in the afternoon. It used to make planning any family events a nightmare" She remarked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"God" Danny moaned from the table. "The two of you are made for each other aren't you? Your boyfriend is the same, he never lets us sleep in because, and I'm quoting, 'We'd miss too much' if we actually managed a decent sleep in."

"Well… I hate to break it to you but he is kind of right" Danielle responded, laughing when Danny groaned again and lowered his head to the table, lightly smacking his forehead against it.

"Come on Buddy, you don't want to damage the small amount of brain cells you have by doing that" Steve remarked, taking Danielle's mug again and taking another sip before he glanced over his shoulder making sure there was enough coffee left for a refill.

"You really want to talk about lack of brain cells?" Danny queried, lifting his head up and giving Steve a challenging look. "I can let Danielle know some of the tricks you've used on the job and we can see what she thinks of it?" He suggested.

"No, that's fine" Steve said with a shake of his head, glancing down towards Danielle to see her give him a thoughtful look though he was glad that she chose to remain silent. He had no doubt that the conversation would rear its head again but he knew that she would at least wait until they were alone to breach it again. "So what were you both talking about earlier? Anything interesting?" He asked, changing the subject to a safer one.

"We were talking about what we should have to eat for breakfast. Your partner is very much in the camp of a traditional breakfast, so sausages, bacon, beans, eggs, hash brown mushrooms etc. etc. I however was thinking that a breakfast like that is for the weekend and we should probably have something slightly healthier like oatmeal" Danielle answered, unwrapping her arm from Steve and pinching the mug from him, draining the rest of it before she moved to the coffee maker. "Danny are you good for coffee or do you need a refill?" She asked over her shoulder. Steve glanced towards his partner in time to see him give the mug in hand a critical look before he nodded.

"I could do with a fresh one" He said as he pushed himself to his feet and brought the mug over to her, placing it beside her.

"You got it" Danielle replied, picking up the coffee pot and headed to the sink, tipping the remainder don the sink.

"Do we even have all that stuff with Danno wants in the house?" Steve questioned as he leaned back against the counter, watching as Danielle dealt with the coffee machine, his mind running through was he had seen in the fridge the night before.

"We do after yesterday" Danielle replied with a smile. "I may have gone slightly over the top at the farmer market and at the food court and at the fish market and the butcher" She admitted, looking over her shoulder at him before she gave the fridge a critical look. "I think we may need to buy a larger fridge or freezer or maybe install a second fridge/freezer in the garage" She told him before turning her attention back to measuring the right amount of coffee.

Steve stared at her for a moment before glancing towards Danny when he spoke.

"So everything for it is here" He remarked happily.

"It's here" She agreed. "What do you normally eat for breakfast Steve?"

"He doesn't" Danny answered for him as he took his seat again and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your boyfriend Danielle is fantastic when it comes to any food on the grill or a BBQ, he's a king at it" Danny stated, holding up his hand when Steve shot him a surprised look. "What with that expression, you think I can't compliment you if you deserve it. I'm not a Neanderthal like you are. I'm actually in touch with my emotions though I digress" He remarked. "When it comes to any other kind of cooking then you should probably just say no and find the nearest takeaway menu… it's safer that way."

"I'm not that bad a cook Danno" Steve said with a shake of his head. "And if you think that I'm not remembering every dig against it that you're making then you're mistaken. Next time you ask me to feed you because you're out of food the answer is going to be no." He threatened.

"What are you talking about, I'm normally the one who is feeding you" Danny retorted his eyes narrowing as they glared at each other.

"I'm guessing you haven't had one of Steve's cheese omelettes before Danny because if you have then you would know that actually Steve can cook and can cook well. I'm guessing it's more a case of him choosing not to, rather than not being able to." Danielle remarked thoughtfully, her eyes fixed on the coffee pot.

"Cheese omelette? What cheese omelette is this? Have you been holding out on me and the others?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. "Wait until they heard about this"

"So breakfast, what do you want to eat then because I'm not expert but I'm guessing you're both going to have to start getting ready for work soon right?" Danielle asked quickly, breaking in before Steve could respond.

"Unfortunately" Danny said on a sigh, looking glum for a moment.

"I suggest you get your ass up to the spare room and find out what your girlfriend wants to eat Danno and we'll take it from there. I don't care if we have every ingredient known to man in here right now, I'm not making Danni cook two different breakfasts so off you go" Steve said firmly as he jabbed his finger towards Danny who merely held both of his palms up in a peaceful gesture.

"I never said she would have to so stand down sailor" Danny replied as he came to his feet again. "I can tell when I'm being dismissed from somewhere for when a private moment is required. Wish me luck in bringing Cait back to the land of the living. How long have we got before we have to go?" He asked seriously as he began moving towards the door.

"I told the others not to come until ten so we've got two and a half hours before we have to be there" Steve answered.

"Then I'll be back soon with an answer for you Danielle" Danny commented, giving them a lazy salute before he headed out of the room leaving Steve and Danielle together.

"You know you seriously don't have to cook for him and Cait babe" Steve commented as she turned away from the coffee and moved towards him, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Oh I know" She responded "But I'm cooking for you regardless so it's not going to be hard to just increase the portion size to include the both of them, both of whom are currently upstairs right now" She added pointed.

"That they are" Steve responded, wrapping his arm around her waist and using the grip to lift her up and place her on the counter. He twisted round, his mouth finding hers as he wrapped his hand round the back of her neck, holding her in place as they kissed, soft kisses which slowly became more and more heated with passing second before she suddenly pulled away, dropping her head on his shoulder as she sucked in some much needed oxygen.

"You should come with a health warning" She said breathlessly, amusement tinging her voice as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Only for you" He responded, glancing over his shoulder thankful to see the doorway was still empty.

"What do you want for lunch today by the way? Danny has already called dibs on the left over beef wellington from yesterday so I can make you some sandwiches if you want, they had some really good offer on the ham or turkey or the two of you can share if you had your heart set on that?" Danielle commented after a moment attracting Steve's attention away from the door so he could look down at her again.

"Wait, Danno has called dibs on my lunch?" Steve demanded, his eyes narrowing as he made a mental note of the chat he would have with his partner about taking advantage of his future wife's cooking ability. "Wait and you said yes?"

"Well I was going to say no but then he pulled out this Puppy Dog look and I love dogs, especially puppies so I found myself saying yes." She admitted, sounding almost confused as though she still couldn't wrap her head around what had happened.

"Don't let him know that's the reason why or he'll be trying to whip out the puppy dog look every time he wants a meal" Steve grumbled before he sighed. "I'll have the sandwiches, let him have the leftover since he wants them so much" He commented, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him back into another long kiss, lingering over the contact before she pulled back slightly so she could speak.

"How about on Sunday I make you a big roast dinner for just the two of us and then you can have the leftover meat in a sandwich and eat it in front of him, how's that?" She suggested, laughing when he grinned at her and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I knew there was a reason that I was marrying you other than the fact you're beautiful and I'm head over heels in love with you." He told her, running his hand down her hair, the soft strands tickling his palm as he spoke. "So what are your plans for today then?"

"Plans" Danielle repeated, breathing out slightly as she leaned back. "I'm thinking of heading into the main shopping area and seeing what there, maybe pick up a few things for the house which we need." She said thoughtfully, biting down on her lower lip in a way which made Steve want to bite down on it himself though he resisted the urge.

"Things for the house which we need?" Steve echoed with a raised eyebrow. There must have been a tone to his voice because she quickly looking towards him, her eyes searching his as she explained.

"It's nothing major Steve" She assured him. "I wouldn't make any changes to your house without at least discussing it with you. There's just some small things which are lacking, like… like we don't have any coasters which we can out drinks on which we need for the living room table and the dining table because the tables themselves are really nice, or will be once I get at them with some polish, but if we had some coasters then we wouldn't have to worry about it."

"Danni" Steve said softly, bringing his hands round so he could cup the face which was almost level with his own for once, using the grip to softly tilt it back slightly. "I told you before that this house is our house. It's as much yours as it is mine. If you want to makes changes to the place so that you feel comfortable being here then go ahead. We can buy coasters or towels, a fridge and freezer or just tear the place down and start again. We have permission to extend if we want to as well if that's what you want. I want is for you to be happy my love, nothing else matters to me bar that. This is just a house now, you're where my home is" He admitted softly.

Danielle stared at him for a moment, blinking hard against the tears which came to her eyes at his words before she smiled.

"You're home too" She told him, the comment warming him before he leaned down and kissed her, teasing at her mouth until it parted giving him the access to the taste he craved, a mixture of mint and coffee which he knew he would never tire of. He pulled her closer, exploring every part of her mouth, his hands sipping beneath her vest top, caressing the smooth skin until a sudden loud cough distracted him. He growled as he broke the kiss, breathing hard as he tilted his face towards the door and glared at Danny who simply grinned back at him.

"I was beginning to wonder if the two of you were ever going to come back up for air" Danny commented as he moved back into the room and towards the chair which he had been occupying before.

"You know Danno, it is bad enough that you've called dibs on the leftovers from yesterday without interrupting me kissing my girlfriend in our on house. Don't push it and make me throw you out on your ass" Steve threatened, huffing when Danny laughed at him.

"We both know you wouldn't do that" The blond stated confidently before he turned his attention to Danielle who had slipped off the counter and was now back at the coffee pot, filling four mugs up with fresh coffee, her cheeks pink as though she was embarrassing. "I'm sorry for interrupting Danielle but your sister woke up long enough to tell me that she was siding with you and wanted oatmeal this morning, preferably with the fresh berry compote you used to make to go with it. She said you would know the one she was talking about?" He questioned as she added milk to three of the coffees and a small amount of butter to the last mug.

"I know the one she's talking about" Danielle responded before turning back to them and holding out two mug for them. "Take these and go and get dressed while I get breakfast ready." She commented, making a shooing motion with her hands once they had taken the mugs from her.

"Your wish is my command my lady" Steve answered with a wink at her before he allowed her to push them gently out of the room, closing the door behind them. Steve blinked before he turned to Danny and smacked the other man round the back of the head. "That was for interrupting Danni and I, you fucking cock blocker" Steve stated before he turned and walked away with as much dignity as he could with the sound of Danny's laughter trailing after him.

He made a mental note of all the jobs he could give Danny as punishment.

Job which would hopefully make the blonde think twice before interrupting Steve again.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	10. Part Ten

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **To say that Caitlin had woken up feeling rough had to be one of the understatements of the year so far.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Other, other note

 **Please keep in mind that Caitlin in her mind and out loud always refers to Steve as McGarrett which is why he is referred to in this chapter as McGarrett rather than Steve like normal.**

* * *

Part Ten

* * *

 **When you are important to another person that person will always find a way to make time for you,**

 **No excuses, no lies, no broken promises.**

* * *

To say that Caitlin had woken up feeling rough had to be one of the understatements of the year so far.

Her head was banging as though she was back at her parents' house on the Christmas morning a few years back when her nephew had been given a drum kit and decided to play for the entirety of the morning, her tongue felt as though she had decided sometime during the night that licking a carpet was a good idea. All in all it wasn't a good combination to experience.

She had only woken up once during the night to find Danny had arrived and was now wrapped around her, creating a furnace at her back which had been surprisingly comfortable, even the sound of his light snoring behind her ear has been strangely endearing as she had fallen back asleep.

The second time he had woken her up wasn't quite so endearing, especially when she found out that the reason behind it was to find out what she wanted to eat for breakfast. She had been tempted to push him away as she ripped him a new one before covering her head with a pillow and never moving again but she had resisted the impulse reminding her groggy mind that she was currently a guest in her sister's boyfriend house, the same boyfriend who happened to be best friends with the man in front of him. Her sister's boyfriend who she knew didn't like her and was unlikely to shift from that point of view regardless of what Danielle may hope for.

She knew her sister better than she knew anyone though except herself. If she had snapped at Danny and god forbid hurt his feelings than she would be punished for it. Not by Danny or even McGarrett but by her sister. The same woman who reminded Caitlin of those animal documentaries she occasionally watched with the lionesses who were all calm and serene until some other animal went after one of their cubs or a member of the pack, then all the serenity went flying out the window and a darker, relentless side was unleashed and wouldn't be contained until the job was done.

Danny was a member of Steve's pack which meant that he was now under Danielle's protection even if the younger woman never actually said the words out loud or indicated to anyone. Danielle would never go for the jugular, not like Caitlin knew McGarrett would, Danielle would instead inflict several smaller wounds, the type that bled slowly but consistently. It made Caitlin feel briefly sorry for anyone who crossed the pair of them now.

Caitlin had no desire to be one of those people so she had done the sensible thing which she needed to do. She had swallowed down her sharp words and ignored her hangover and finally answered Danny's question, reminding herself at the same time that she was surprisingly fond of the man sitting beside her. She had accepted his kiss before flopping back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment until she heard the door close behind Danny.

She forced herself to her feet, pulling on her clothes from the night before and left the room, trying to remember the layout of the house from the very brief tour her sister had given her the night before when they had finally decided to call it a night. It took two attempts but she finally found the bathroom. She washed her face, using the spare toothbrush in the pot and glanced around the room as she brushed, finally feeling awake enough to start taking in some details.

Danielle would be having a field day with how she would redecorate the McGarrett house, or at least once she had gotten over her initial shock of the state of the décor. There would be no way that she would be able to stop herself, it just wasn't in her nature. There had always been a streak in the youngest Richardson girl which demanded that she took care of other people, from cooking for them to making their home as comfortable as it could be. With the amount she was in love with Steve, Caitlin wouldn't be surprised if Danielle went above and what she would normally do in an attempt to spoil her man the way she thought he deserved to be spoiled.

The amusing part was knowing how much Danielle loved pretty thing, things which Caitlin couldn't quite see McGarrett being familiar with.

Caitlin finished up in the bathroom, returning everything to where she found it and slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, unsurprised when she found the other three in there.

"Coffee, I seriously need some coffee now" She remarked, not even bothering with her usual morning greeting. She could see the way McGarrett's eyebrow dropped into a frown while Danny merely looked amused, clearly already used to the way she was before she had that first hit of caffeine into her blood stream. Her eyes fell on her sister, a smile lighting her face when she saw that Danielle was holding out a mug to her with a knowing look on her face. Caitlin bridged the gap between them and took the mug, blowing on the surface for a moment before she took a long sip of it. It was hot but not hot enough that she burnt her tongue on it which she was extremely grateful for. Lowering the mug she spoke, directing her comment towards Danielle. "Have I told you recently that you are literally the best sister there is in the entire universe?" She demanded, the remark causing Danielle to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure you may have said something similar yesterday after I fed you. Though given the fact that I am your only sister, I'm not sure how much it counts" Danielle remarked dryly, her mouth still curved up into a smile as she shook her head.

"Well we do have some sister in laws so it does count a lot" Caitlin countered, wrapping an arm round Danielle's slim shoulders and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the top of her head before she released her and turned her attention to Danny, moving towards him. She stopped in front of him and stole a quick kiss before she leaned back and spoke, a puzzled tone to her voice. "What time did you get in last night hon? I don't remember you being there when I fell asleep"

"That's because I wasn't. We didn't arrive here until eleven thirty odd last night, I came up after I had eaten, you did wake up but you fell asleep pretty quickly afterwards" Danny commented as he sipped at his own coffee, blue eyes fixed thoughtfully on her.

Caitlin frowned slightly, glancing away as she searched her hazy memories from the night before, slowly nodding as she remember Danny slipping under the covers with her. They had exchanged some slow, lazy kisses before sleep had pulled her under again.

"I remember now" She remarked, shooting him a warm smile before she turned her attention to McGarrett and nodded at him. "Morning Commander"

"Good morning Caitlin" He replied, a cool note entering his voice which Danny and Danielle must have picked up on if the quick look they shot McGarrett was any indication to go by though she did notice that both of them remained quiet, probably not wanting to draw an further attention to it.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me spend the night in your spare room. I did tell Danni that I could get a taxi from here to the hotel but she was concerned about me going by myself when it was late even in a taxi" Caitlin remarked, glancing towards her sister who ignored the look and carried on cooking. The smell from the oatmeal hit Caitlin's nose, making her stomach rumble reminding her with a vengeance just how hungry she was.

"Well this is Danni's house now as well so there's no need to thank me. If she wanted you to stay here the evening then that I fine with me, the same as its fine if you want to stay here in the future as well. You are her older sister after all and family is always welcome." Steve told her politely with a faint smile on his face before he pushed himself to his feet and crossed the room to the coffee machine, pouring himself a fresh mug before grabbing Danielle's mug and doing the same.

Caitlin sighed silently as she sank into the free chair next to Danny and slipped her arm through his, her eyes watching the way McGarrett and her sister reacted to each other.

Although she had seen them together several time since their relationship had begun, they had always been out together at the hotel or a bar or a restaurant. This was the first time she had seen them interact with each other in the place they both considered their home. She couldn't help the small smile which came to her face when McGarrett headed to the fridge pulling out some milk which he added to Danielle's coffee before placing it beside her. She had expected him to come and take his seat again but instead he moved behind Danielle, curving his body around her, as his arms slipped round her waist. She watched as he buried his face into her hair before he simply stilled as though he was content to simply stand there, holding Danielle in his arms and breath in her scent while her sister worked.

There was something strangely tender about the scene, making her avert her eyes as though she had witnessed something private just between the two of them which wasn't meant to be seen by anyone else.

"The oatmeal is ready guys" Danielle announced quietly, breaking the silence in the kitchen. She twisted her head to the side so she was face to face with McGarrett, a smile on her face which Caitlin had never seen her use with anyone other than the man in front of her before she leaned forward and kissed her softly, uncaring that Danny and Caitlin were in the same room watching them. She leaned back and spoke again. "Could you grab the bowls from the cupboard please?"

"I'm on it" McGarrett responded, stealing another kiss as he unwrapped himself and moved towards one of the cupboards which he opened and began searching through.

"It hard to believe that they've only been living together for a couple of days right" Danny commented from beside her, attracting her attention away from the other couple so she could look at him. She nodded once as she spoke.

"You would think from the way they have been acting that they have been living together for years." She admitted, searching Danny's eyes as he made a sound of agreement at the back of his throat.

"You know I never thought that I would see Steve as happy as he is now. His life before your sister was tough, tougher then he lets on to most people. He's been through a lot of shit but since Danielle entered his life he seems lighter somehow. As though a weight which was slowly crushing him is gone now. She's done that for him and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep that smile on his face." Danny swore, his voice low but intense.

"If you're concerned that Danni is going to suddenly up and leave him then you can put that thought right out of your head. I know my sister and she isn't going to leave him, wherever she goes she'll bring him with her even if it's for something as simple as a weekend away with friends. You didn't see Danni during their three month separation but I did. Being separated from him hurt her and I doubt she will let it happen again if she can help it." Caitlin told him before she glanced back at her sister and smiled. "You know I genuinely can't remember the last time I saw her smiling like this" She commented, nodding her head towards Danielle who was laughing softly at something McGarrett was saying to her while she spooned the oatmeal into the bowls.

"So why don't you and I make a quick deal here and now that we will make sure that the pair of them over there stay as happy as they are now. What do you say? Are you with me?" Danny murmured in her ear making her shiver.

She turned her head and looked at him for a moment before she glanced back towards Danielle and nodded.

"I think whatever happens we can agree on that promise" She told him, breathing out as she tried to figure out when the next time she would be free to come to the island would be.

Some things were more important than work after all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	11. Part Eleven

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"So tell me how has it been? You've been living with McGarrett for a week now? Has it been like you thought it would be? What have you been doing to keep yourself occupied since you've been in Hawaii? Inquiring minds want to know"**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Eleven

* * *

 **What I need is someone to count on.**

 **Someone who will always be there for me.**

* * *

"So tell me how has it been? You've been living with McGarrett for a week now? Has it been like you thought it would be? What have you been doing to keep yourself occupied since you've been in Hawaii? Inquiring minds want to know"

"When you say inquiring minds do you mean you or are you going to ring up mom and Dad as soon as this call is over and tell them everything we've said?" Danielle remarked as she glanced over toward her cell phone with a suspicious frown. Her sister had called her ten minutes previously and had spent the time talking about what she had been up to for the past four days which seemed to have been a mixture between shopping, swimming, lying either by the pool or the closest beach to the hotel while spending all her evenings with Danny which would certainly explain why the blond man hadn't been around in the evening since the night he and Caitlin slept round.

She had been lulled into a false sense of security that this was genuinely just a quick call for them to catch up with each other rather them Caitlin laying an ambush which she had executed leaving Danielle kicking herself for letting her guard down again.

"I am hurt that you think I would call Mom up after this, after this I have a manicure and pedicure booked so if I did happen to call her then it would have to be after then" Caitlin responded sounding amused over the line.

"Didn't you have a manicure like two days ago you said?" Danielle asked in confusion, rolling her eyes at her sister's answer.

"I chipped one of them and I can't go round with a chipped nail. You could come with me and get yours done at the same time if you want. My treat" the older woman answered.

"Tempting as it sounds, I can't. I'm in the middle of doing something right now" Danielle responded, sighing at Caitlin's next remark.

"Which brings me back nicely to my original set of questions. So what have you been doing? What are you doing now which is important enough that you would turn down a free manicure and pedicure and the chance to spend some time with your older sister before she departs this island?"

"You still got some time left before you depart unless you've changed your mind about being here for three weeks" Danielle pointed out.

"Still two weeks left at the moment" Caitlin confirmed "So?"

"I've been doing this and that in the past four days" Danielle answered finally, glancing towards the handset again when a silence followed her words.

"This and that" Caitlin finally said, the tone of her voice making Danielle's shoulders hunch towards her ears defensively before she forced herself to lower them, reminding herself silently that she didn't have to explain herself or her choices to her older sister.

"That's what I said Catie" Danielle replied lightly. There was another brief pause before Caitlin spoke.

"Oh my god, you're turning down hanging out with me and getting your nails done because you're in the kitchen right now preparing McGarrett's dinner for tonight aren't you… admit it" Caitlin demanded, the comment causing Danielle to automatically move to the window and peer out as though she expected Caitlin to be standing on the beach watching her. Pulling a face she turned and glanced towards the steaks which she had been in the process of marinating. It was true that she had spent a lot of the past four days cooking for Steve but it was only because she thought that he deserved to be spoiled. The look of sheer gratitude on his face each time he stepped into the kitchen to see that dinner was nearly on the table made all the effort she made worth it in her eyes.

"We are human Caitlin, we do need to eat and to eat, someone normally has to make the food or cook it or heat it up in a microwave like you tend to do on the rare occasion you have to fend for yourself" Danielle remarked blandly, rolling her eyes for a second time when her sister snorted down the phone at her.

"I used the microwave once and you still can't let it go. Not all of us are naturally born cooks who enjoy it like you clearly are so there's no need to rub it in. I'll have you know that on the rare time I cook for someone they tend to like it" Caitlin responded.

"Are you talking about the meal you made David, because I spoke to him the next day and he told me that it wasn't even that nice but he didn't want to tell you because it would hurt your feelings" Danielle retorted with a snort of her own.

"I'll be having words with your twin about that" Caitlin grumbled. "And I get that people have to eat, it's like the human condition or something but what's wrong with him cooking for you for a change huh? I know that Dan says he is a bad cook which may be an exaggeration because he does like to exaggerate things-"

"Understatement there" Danielle cut in with a shake of her head when Caitlin continued as though Danielle had remained silent.

"But be that as it may Dan says that McGarrett is amazing at working the grill and BBQ so make him use the grill or the BBQ and cook something on it. Give yourself a well-earned break" Caitlin said. Danielle could almost picture the way her sister's hand would have waved to the side of her as though she was brushing aside their conversation and chalking it up as a win for herself.

"A well-earned break? What do you call this exactly? This is the first time in years that I'm not having back to back modelling jobs. I'm not going to turn round to Steve after he's had a long day at work doing God knows what and tell him to set up the grill and cook for me because I don't fancy doing it. That's going to be the last thing he wants to do especially if he has no warning about it in the first place.

"I'm sure he would survive, he survived before you entered his life and when you were separated from each other for the past three months." Caitlin pointed out. "I bet you've spent the other part of your day where you haven't been cooking cleaning the house haven't you."

"Cleaning the house also has to be done, you've seen this place. The sooner I can get it clean so we can start thinking about doing the place up the better unless you're suggesting I get Steve to do it all when he gets home from work as well." Danielle stated. "You make no sense sometimes Caitlin, first of all you're worried that I don't have enough to do with my time and then when I tell you that I actually do have a lot to do you go and moan at me further about it. You need to make up your mind, either I'm doing something or I'm not."

"That right there is the point Sis, you're not actually doing anything substantial. It pains me to admit it but you actually have a really good brain on you and you are smart, you always have been but you aren't using it at all except to mentally redecorate the house. If you go and build your life out there solely around McGarrett and catering to his need and being his perfect stepford wife then you'll lose your mind and you know it. McGarrett didn't fall in love with that Danielle, he fell in love with the Danielle who did stuff like hiking and seeing the sights and broadening herself. Have you actually been out anywhere which isn't a food market or mall of some kind since you returned?"

"I went to Five-O headquarters" Danielle pointed out, a slight smile curving her mouth when Caitlin laughed down the line at her.

"Not quite what I meant" She commented dryly. "Look I know that this is your life and you can lead it anyway you want and you're right it is but don't lose what makes you Danielle just because you're in love for the first time in your life. I know how it feels to be swept up in that first wave, god I know, but you still need to hold onto you. Yes you enjoy cooking but don't let it become the only thing you do."

Danielle breathed out remaining quiet for a moment considering her sister's words before she spoke.

"How long have you been working on the speech then?" She asked.

"About two days on and off, how was it? I thought it was quite good giving that it was one of the first ones I had to do. This older sibling malarkey is actually quite hard work. Be grateful you only have three brothers who are younger than you. I've got them plus you and David to deal with as well" Caitlin complained.

"Yeah, well don't forget that Nate has all of us plus you to contend with. As for the speech, it wasn't all that bad" Danielle remarked before she sighed. "I get the feeling that you have an idea about something" Her interest growing when Caitlin made a sound at the back of her throat.

"There was something which I wanted to discuss with you. You free now? I could come over?" Caitlin suggestion with a rare unsure tone to her voice.

"What about your manicure and pedicure appointment?" Danielle pointed out, laughing softly when Caitlin made a dismissive sounds.

"I can rebook that for tomorrow" She stated.

"You can stay for dinner if you want, Steve texted earlier saying he was bringing his team mate Chin round for the evening so that means it be more the merrier" Danielle offered.

"Yeah that works out well for me. I'll pick up some wine and that beer you said that McGarrett drinks on my way over to you so it would probably be about forty five minutes to an hour I think. Sound good?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah sounds fine to me, see you then" Danielle agreed before they exchanged goodbyes and ended the call. For a moment Danielle looked down at the steaks before she looked around the spotless kitchen, Caitlin's words floating round her head.

She couldn't shift the feeling in her stomach that her sister was right with what she had said.

She knew how she felt about Steve. She loved him and had no intention of leaving but could cooking for him and keeping his house clean for them be enough to keep her mind fully occupied in the long run? Somehow she doubted it and it concerned her. She had to do something to ensure that it didn't happen.

Glancing toward her cell phone she picked it up again and swiped her hand across the screen before going to her contact and moving down before she pressed on the button and brought the phone back to her ear, listening to the ring tone before it was picked up.

"Danielle hi, how are you? Are you looking for Steve because he's in his office so you should be able to get him if you want to talk to him," A familiar voice answered.

"Kono hey, I'm good thanks. I was actually hoping to speak to you about something" Danielle answered as she headed over to the freezer and pulled the door open.

"Me? Yeah that's cool, we don't have a case at the moment so I've got time to chat" Kono responded happily down the line.

"That's great. Do you remember when you said about going surfing?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah I remember" The younger woman stated.

"Well I was wondering whether that offer was still open because if it was then I would love to start learning, if it's a bad time or something then I don't mind waiting until you're ready"

"That's awesome, I'm actually away for the next two weekends doing family things which I would love to get out of but would probably be killed if I tried so how about the weekend after that? Say one O'clock on the Saturday. I know a quiet beach we can go to so you can learn without being harassed by everyone." Kono offered.

"That sounds great to me and you know if you wanted to grab a drink one evening soon then that would be nice as well" Danielle asked, a relieved feeling washing through her when Kono answered.

"Definitely, you let me know when is good for you and we'll arrange it" She promised.

"Yeah I will and thanks Kono, I really appreciate it. I'll talk to you soon okay?" She said down the phone, waiting until Kono said goodbye before adding her own and ending the call. She pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out another tuna steak for Caitlin placing it on the same plate as her own to defrost before she left the room and heading towards the stairs and up them, intent on getting to the bedroom which she shared with Steve. She pushed open the door, her eyes lingering on the picture of the two of them on Steve's side of the bed and made a mental note to get a photo of some kind for her side of the bed before she headed into the en-suite and stripped off her clothes and turned the shower on.

Within moments she was under the warm jets thankful that the shower was still good though it would be yet another thing that she and Steve would have to discuss when they finally got a chance to. The list of things which needed to be done to the house left her staggered. She had no idea in her mind how Steve managed to live there all these months without making any of them. The property was lovely, there was no denying that but it was a house trapped in the past and Danielle needed a house of the present where she could feel comfortable and where she and Steve could live their own lives rather than feeling like she was living someone else's.

Danielle climbed out of the bath, wiping the water off of her skin before she applied her usual body lotion which smelt of vanilla. A quick glance through her wardrobe has her reaching for one of the pretty summer dresses which seemed to suit the climate of Hawaii, making a mental note to speak to her parents about getting some of her clothing sent out to her.

She made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen, her eyes landing on her cell phone which as flashing indicating she had missed a call. She picked it up, raising an eyebrow when she realised it was from Steve and pressed the connect button, bringing it to her ear and smiling when it was answered almost straight away.

"Hey baby, give me a moment" Steve announced, Danielle waited, listening to the sound of Steve moving, no doubt towards his own office from wherever he happened to be. "Okay, I'm here, how are things?"

"Everything is fine here, how about with you? I saw your missed call, is everything okay?" She asked, some concern leaking into her voice. It hadn't taken her long to realise that Steve rarely answered or made any personal calls while he was at work. It made Danielle wonder whether the comment she had heard Danny making one time in passing that she wouldn't recognise Steve if she saw him with other people when she wasn't around was true or not.

"Everything is fine here, we're just finished off a case so it is all about the paperwork now which is never fun though as Danny and Chin are constantly telling us it is necessary. I was calling because I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch today babe. You could come here to office or I could take the car and drive home to you" Steve suggested.

"Firstly the car is Danny's so you should at least ask before you take it because you would have to come here because there is no way I am driving that truck, it's a monster Steven" Danielle responded.

"It's not that bad" Steve remarked "We could head out this weekend and look at some cars for you to use, I mentioned it to Chin earlier about the truck being too big for you and he said that he knows a guy who can get us a good deal on a small car for you if you see one you like. It will give you the freedom you need to explore and it will make it easier for us to meet up and lunch and after work."

"I like the thought of the car, it would make life easier especially if it means that I don't have to ring your to come and pick me up from shopping" Danielle agreed, unable to keep the large grin which came to her face. She had missed the freedom a car gave her.

"So is that a yes then? I'll come to you and we'll spend an hour together. I've already eaten so it be an hour of you and me in our bed" He remarked, his voice growing husky, sending a chill down her spine.

"As tempted as that sounds and trust me when I say it is stupidly tempting I can't today. I already have plans." She told him regretfully.

"You have plans" Steve remarked, sounding surprised. "What plans are those?"

"No need to sound so surprised Steve" Danielle responded with a shake of her head. "I have plans with my sister, she has something she wants to talk to me about so she's on her way over and will stay for dinner, that's fine right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow when there was a brief hesitation before Steve spoke,

"Of course it's fine love, she's your sister and always welcome in our house."

"I know" Danielle responded. "Are you still planning on bringing Chin back with you?"

"Yeah I am. He's looking forward to it and trying your cooking, apparently Danny has been raving about it all week trying to get an invite" Steve remarked in a suffering tone which made her laugh. She had only met Steve's partner a handful of times but it had been enough for her to know that he could be relentless and stubborn when he wanted to be.

"You'll have to invite him round soon Steve, I promised him and you that I would meet Grace and we haven't done so yet. I'm not the type of girl who breaks promised to people, especially people I care about" Danielle told him softly.

"Jesus, I had forgotten about the meal with Grace. Let me speak to Danno and see when will be good. She's away for three weeks with her mother at the moment so it will have to be when she gets back. You'll love Gracie though Danni, she's one of a kind" Steve told her warmly.

"I'm sure I will, just let me know when and I'll put it in our diary so we don't accidentally overbook ourselves" She responded, glancing over her shoulder when she heard a knocking on the front door. "I've got to go now Sweetheart, it sound like Cait might have been able to produce a miracle and be on time to something for once. Drop me a text about twenty minutes before you and Chin leave the office so I can start preparing the rest of the food." She requested.

"Yeah of course I will" He promised in reply.

"Good, I love you Steve" she told him, smiling when she heard the pleased sound he made.

"I love you too Danni, I'll see you soon" Steve answered before he ended the call. Danielle did the same, placing the phone back on the side and hurried through to the front door.

"Hey sorry to keep you, I was just talking to Steve" Danielle stated as she opened the door, her eyes sweeping her sister noting how well the black and white maxi dress she was wearing suited her willowy frame.

"Hey yourself" Caitlin replied, flashing her a smile as she stepped into the house, stopping to give Danielle a kiss on the cheek before she moved in the direction of the kitchen. Danielle stated after her for a moment before she shrugged and closed the door, following her sister surprised to see that Caitlin has chosen the dining room and was now placing two bottles of wine and six bottles of Steve's favourite beer onto the table surface.

"Thanks for getting those" Danielle remarked with a nod towards the bottles before she focused on her sister. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked. Caitlin remained quiet for a moment as she pulled back the chair and sat herself in it, waving a hand to the one opposite. Danielle stared at her for a moment before she sighed and lowered herself into the chair Caitlin had indiciated and waited for her to speak. "Anytime now would be good for me." Danielle commented when the silence continued to linger.

"I've been doing some thinking recently, probably because of all the changes happening in the family. I mean Nate getting promoted, you leaving modelling and moving out here. David leaving the Rangers. Everything seems up in the air and it gave me a chance to properly look at things, to look at me and my life." Caitlin admitted, linking her hands together.

"This sounds ominous" Danielle commented, falling quiet at her sister's glare.

"I've been modelling for all my adult life and I didn't want to leave it because it was all I knew but the fact is that now you have left, I don't want to remain doing it so I've come up with a solution." Caitlin stated.

"A solution?" Danielle repeated, torn between a sense of disbelief that Caitlin would leave the modelling world behind and curiosity over what her sister's solution could be.

"I'm going to open up a business, an Agency using all my contact which I've made while modelling. It would be entertainment that I would focus on and I would represent models and actors. I know it would be a big undertaking but I've spoken to Dad and he said that he had been thinking about opening something similar and wants me to run it for him. With my contacts, his money and our name we should do well for ourselves."

"I thought you love modelling" Danielle said as she leaned back in her chair.

"I did once" Caitlin agreed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Danielle prompted after a moment.

"What I want is for us to do it together as partners. It would be your answer to the boredom here, you could stay in Hawaii and help me from here. You wouldn't need to travel or anything like that because I would be the one to do all the travelling and if by some miracle you did need to travel then there would be no reason why McGarrett couldn't come with you since I know you wouldn't want to leave him behind. It be challenging which is just what you need as well" Caitlin stated, searching Danielle's eyes before she spoke again. "What do you think?"

For a moment Danielle stared at Caitlin before she let out a disbelieving laugh.

"I think I need a drink"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	12. Part Twelve

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle stared out at the calm ocean in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to the already familiar sound of the waves lightly brushing against the sand. She was close enough that the water gently swelled around her bare feet, warming them and relaxing her further.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Twelve

* * *

 **Every day I spend with you, becomes the new best day of my life**

* * *

Danielle stared out at the calm ocean in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to the already familiar sound of the waves lightly brushing against the sand. She was close enough that the water gently swelled around her bare feet, warming them and relaxing her further.

The evening so far had been a success, the conversation light and friendly with everyone contributing and getting on, or at least attempting to get on in the case of Steve and Caitlin, but she had decided that she would take anything from the pair of them when it came to their nonexistence friendship. She had found herself distracted though, unable to get her sister's earlier offer out of her mind, something which Steve had clearly picked up on if the looks he had been shooting her all night was any indication for her to go by.

At first she had humoured the older woman, telling her to present her plan mainly due to her own curiosity to find out what their father had been planning next. She had expected to find herself amused by the offer but refuse it due to her already having enough on her plate with trying to adjust to a new place and a new way of life, but instead of the amusement she was expecting what she had experienced instead of a flare of interest and a desire to be involved. A desire which had taken her complete by surprise.

It had sounded like the perfect challenge to her, something which would keep her occupied and busy throughout the days like she was used to being but which would allow her to stay where she was and work directly from the living room if she wanted to. She would still be there when Steve got home from work and would still be able to cook them something as long as it wasn't too time consuming. Not only that but it wold be good to have more to contribute to their conversations about what they had been up to throughout the day.

As Caitlin has pointed out, if there was any work dinners or events which she needed to attend then she could simply bring Steve with her to them as her date. Caitlin had reminded her that any events would have to be booked up weeks if not months in advance giving both her and Steve plenty of notice about them so they could ensure that they were free to attend.

She breathed out, biting down on her lower lip, torn between the desire to help her family with their new venture and the desire to open up the bakery which she had been dreaming about since she was a child. A bakery which still may not be feasible at that moment in time considering all the work the house needed to have done on it. On top of that she would have a wedding to plan once Steve proposed to her and that would be time consuming as well. Could she handle a brand new business on her own with all that happening in her life?

Caitlin would be the one to do the travelling and would be based in LA which would be close enough that Danielle would still be able to visit her for long weekends if she chose to. She was already in love with Hawaii but deep down Danielle was a person who loved to travel and she still wanted to do that, the only difference was that she wanted Steve with her when she did now. If the job did give her a chance to go to places she hadn't been before then it would be stupid to turn them down if they were offered to her.

"Jesus" She whispered to herself, bringing her hand up and rubbed at her forehead. She could feel a headache brewing no doubt from the way her thoughts had been racing for the past six hours.

She knew what she wanted to do.

She just didn't know if now was the right time for her to be doing it.

"Hey Danielle, is everything okay? You've been out here for a while now."

Danielle opened her eyes as she dropped her hand to her side, twisting round on the spot. She tilted her head to the left, surprised to see Chin standing a short distance away from her with a half concerned, half curious look on his handsome face which made her mouth curl up into a slight smile.

"Chin hi, yeah everything is okay thanks. I just needed to get some fresh air for a bit, I didn't realised I had been out here for long" She confessed, watching as he moved towards her, stopping beside her. She remained quiet as he leaned down and rolled up the bottom of his trousers so the water wouldn't soak the material before he stood up again and looked at her.

"I can understand that, it happens a lot out here" He replied simply, turning his gaze back to the ocean. He looked peaceful for a moment, as though he was exactly where he wanted to be.

"Where is Steve? Is he alone in the house with Cait?" Danielle queried, keeping her voice light and trying to ignore the sudden spike of anxiety which stabbed at her. The last thing she needed on top of everything else was Steve and Caitlin ended up having a row over something.

"Naw Danny is in there with them keeping the conversation flowing. We both know how good he is at that" Chin remarked, shooting her a small smile when her shoulders relaxed at the news. She hadn't expected Danny to arrive with Steve, especially considering Steve earlier grumbling on the phone, but she was suddenly glad that he had even though she had to give him her own tuna steak as there hadn't been enough time to defrost another one.

"That he certainly is" Danielle said with a soft laugh as she looked away from Chin and looked back to the ocean, surprised to see how quickly the sky was beginning to darken above them. She hadn't spent much time with Chin but the time which she had spent with him had been enjoyable. She found him relaxing and calm to be around which was something which she appreciated more then she could say.

"You know, you look as though there is something on your mind which is bothering you." Chin said, breaking the peaceful silence between them as he turned to look at her again. "Do you want to talk about it with me? I've been told that I'm a very good listener and trust me when I say that I know how to keep a secret if you need me to, it would just be between you and me." He promised.

Danielle made a sound at the back of her throat, remaining silent for a moment before she spoke.

"You've known Steve for a long time haven't you Chin?" She asked him quietly.

"You could say that though we haven't always been in each other's lives" Chin answered her thoughtfully. "I was his old man's partner on the force for several years so I saw Steve and his sister growing up. His Dad used to drag me to all his football games when he decided that we needed some partner bonding time. Really I think John just wanted me to see Steve break all my football records" Chin commented with a shake of his head and a fond smile. "He was a good kid, good grades, popular and then one day…" His voice trailed off causing Danielle to tilt her head to the side so she could see him.

"And then one day his mother died and his father sent him to live with his Uncle Mike and Aunt Karen in Maryland while Mary ended up with their Aunt Debs in LA. Steve's told me about this part of his life Chin so you can speak freely to me." She told him.

"Well I didn't actually see Steve until eight months ago, he never came home to the island until he had no choice. The murder of John brought him back and for some reason he decided to stay and settle here though I think it's only when you came into his life and he really settled. I always had the impression that he had one foot out the door at any given time before then." Chin admitted, the comment surprised Danielle making her wonder briefly whether that was why Steve never bothered doing up the house, because a part of him didn't expect to stay.

"I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for him. He must have thought that he struck the lottery when he found you, Danny and Kono." She commented crossing her arms again.

"He was thankful he found us because we got him on a level most people wouldn't have and Danny keeps him on the straight and narrow in a way the rest of us haven't been successful in doing. If you ask him, then the day he won the lottery was the day we got the call for that case at the hotel you were staying in and he met you." Chin told her with a smile.

"He said that?" She asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Once, when he was drunk the night you left. Danny had a thing with Grace so I decided to go and check on Steve and found him out here on the seat staring at the ocean with a bottle of scotch. I stayed with him that night and we spent a lot of time talking about things." Chin remarked absently.

"Things like me?" Danielle pressed, flushing under the knowing look Chin shot her.

"You were definitely a topic which came up though if you want to know what was said then you'll have to ask Steve directly." He stated. "Why all the questions about Steve? Has he done something which has upset you?" Chin asked, sounding almost concerned.

"No, he hasn't upset me at all, everything between us is fine and I'm happy" She answered him instantly.

"Good" Chin replied with a nod. "If it helps to know then Steve is completely and utterly head over heels in love with you, none of us have actually seen him act this way before but I personally think it's a good thing. With everything that happened to him in the past he needs a good support structure to rely on. We can be that for him at work but before you there was no support structure at home keeping him steady. Now he has you and the change is clear to us all. Too many people have left him in the past through no fault of his own thought Steve…"

"I bet he doesn't see it that way, he probably thinks he's to blame in some fashion for them making the decision to go." Danielle remarked quietly when Chin's words eased off for a moment.

"Seems you do know him well" Chin said with a nod at her. "It's not his fault and it never has been though like you said, he blames himself for it. I guess not having a support network isn't something you can relate to? Steve mentioned earlier that you come from a large family?"

"Yeah, I'm one of seven, smack bang in the middle as kid number four though technically three and four happened at the same time as did six and seven since my parents somehow managed to have two sets of twins." Danielle remarked ruefully with a shake of her head. "I've been lucky with the support network though it was harder at work, there I just had my makeup artist, my hairdresser and my manager. The three of them has been with me since I was nineteen and starting out in the business, other than that there is no one really. The modelling industry is a lonely place Chin" She told him on a sigh, her mind drifting to the two women and man who had become like family to her and made a mental note to call them later on that week to see how they were doing.

"What will they be doing now that you've retired from the industry?" Chin queried as though he was reading her mind.

"I haven't retired from the industry yet Chin and won't do for the next eighteen months" Danielle commented, turning her head so she could see him again, catching the look of confusion on his face. "Don't tell me, Steve told you I was already retired?" She questioned, rolling her eyes when Chin nodded. "The truth is that I am semi-retired, I'm not taking on any more jobs but there are still a few which are outstanding which I have to do, jobs where my manager managed to convince the people who hired me to do so on the islands. I won't have to travel to the main land but there are still times when I will need to travel away from Oahu to go to the big island or Maui or any of the other island which make up the islands of Hawaii"

"You learnt some of the names of the islands" Chin remarked, sounding impressed for a moment.

"Figured since I'm going to be living here it would make sense to learn about the area" She responded with a shrug. "The next job I have is in three and a half weeks and that's here in Oahu but the one which is due two weeks later is on Kaua'i"

"Does Steve know that?" Chin asked curiously.

"It is on the calendar in the kitchen Chin and I have mentioned it at least twice now so I'm hoping he has been paying attention. There will be other things I'll be doing as well other than modelling though I need to discuss them with Steve first to get his opinion on it before I say yes or no since it will affect him as well" She commented before she suddenly smiled at him. "Enough doom and gloom though, how was your dinner? Hopefully it lived up to the hype which Steve says Danny has been giving it." She said sounding amused.

"If anything Danny wasn't hyping it up enough" Chin said causing her to laugh. "It was amazing. How you got that fish to cook that perfectly is beyond me."

"That compliment needs to go to my other half rather than me, he was the one who took one look at the fish and fired up the grill, I was originally going to put it in the oven, so he's the one who got it cooked perfectly." Danielle told Chin. "You're welcome to come over any time you want a meal even if Steve isn't here. Any friends of Steve is a friend of mine after all" She told him before she turned on the spot and looked back up to the house. "We should probably head back in there before the others come looking for us."

"Lets" Chin responded, holding out his arm to her, she glanced down at it before smiling again and linking their arms allowing him to lead her up the beach towards the house again.

She would talk to Steve in the morning before he headed to work about Caitlin's offer to see what he thought and then she would make a decision on what to do.

Whatever she chose, she had the feeling that it was going to be the start of something great.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	13. Part Thirteen

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"Thanks for inviting me round tonight Steve, I had a really good time" Chin remarked with a grin as he reached out his hand towards Steve for a handshake.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Thirteen

* * *

 **There's a reason why two people stay together.**

 **They give each other something nobody else can.**

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me round tonight Steve, I had a really good time" Chin remarked with a grin as he reached out his hand towards Steve for a handshake.

"Don't mention it Chin, it was our pleasure" Steve replied with a smile of his own, reaching out and grabbing Chin's hand before using the hold to pull the older man into a rare hug before he let him go, his smile widening into a grin as he continued speaking. "Normally Danni and I have to put up with just Danno over for dinner so to actually entertain someone who has manners makes a nice change for us both though Danni is too nice to ever say so" He commented, an innocent tone to his voice which belied the cheeky glint in his blue eyes, making it clear to Chin that the other man was fully aware of Danny and Caitlin walking through the living room towards them both.

"You're a funny man McGarrett, no really" Danny remarked flatly as he jabbed his elbow into Steve's side as he passed him, coming to a stop beside Chin. "If you ever decide to give up being a shoot first, think five days later type of Neanderthal then maybe you could take up a career in comedy." He suggested before he bent down and extracted his shoes from the line-up by the front door.

"Maybe I'll consider that as a possible option when I eventually retire" Steve replied, winking at Danny when he looked up with a smirk at him before he turned to Caitlin who was standing quietly beside Danny's hunched form clearly waiting for him to be finished so they could leave. "Thanks for coming tonight Caitlin, I know it means a lot to Danni to be able to see you before you go back to the mainland" He remarked, well aware of the change which came to his voice, the warmth which has been there when he had spoken to Chin and Danny fell away leaving the voice he used while at work. Something which both Chin and Danny picked up on if the sudden look they shared was any indication to go by.

Caitlin clearly noticed it though she remained silent, merely giving him a cold look which lightened when Danielle arrived next to him, holding two containers in her hand which she held out to Chin and Danny with a soft smile at the pair."

"Here's some leftover for your lunches tomorrow when you're at work. We had plenty left over and this one isn't going to be able to eat it all regardless of what he might say" Danielle remarked, lightly slapping the back of her hand against Steve's chest, shooting him a look when he reached up and captured her hand in his, holding it over his heart.

"Thanks for this Danielle" Danny responded warmly as he came to his feet and took the container from her, placing a kiss on her cheek before he leaned back, ignoring the startled look she shot him at the simple action,

"Thanks for this Danielle, I'll certainly enjoy it" Chin added with a soft smile at her.

"It's no problem, it would have just gone to waste otherwise. You'll both have to come over again soon when we can arrange it" Danielle said before she turned her attention to her boyfriend's partner. "I don't know if Steve got round to speaking to you about you and your daughter coming round to dinner or if you're more comfortable then we can go out somewhere. I'm happy either way with what we do. If we have it here then you'll have to let me know what she likes to eat and if she's allergic to anything." Danielle remarked thoughtfully, glancing towards Steve as he slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. She's away for three weeks with her mother but as soon as she's back I'll talk to her and see which she would prefer to do, knowing Gracie she will want to come here, she loves this goofball house though that may have to be more to do with the private beach" Danny said with a smile before he turned to Caitlin. "You ready to head out babe?" He asked her.

"Yep I'm good to go" Caitlin said, obviously shaking herself out of her thoughts as she took a step forward and leaned down and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner tonight baby sister, it was as good as it always is. Have a think about what we spoke about and give me a call at any time okay?" She said, leaning back and searching Danielle's eyes quickly before she nodded.

"I will do as well, have fun" Danielle said with an answering smile.

"Bye McGarrett, thanks for this evening" Caitlin said, giving Steve a brief smile which didn't reach her eyes before she headed towards the door and opened it and stepping through it into the darkness.

"Bye Caitlin" Steve called after her, shrugging at his partner when the other man gave him a pointed look. He waved them off, closing the door once he was sure both men were at their car and turned to look at Danielle who was watching him quietly, a soft look in her grey eyes. "I thought tonight went well, you okay? You've been quiet all night" He asked her, moving towards her and pulled her into his arms, thankful when she automatically wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him, her cheek resting against his chest.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired that's all. A good night sleep in our bed will set me right" She assured him, falling quiet for a moment before she sighed. "Did you and Caitlin have words tonight because that goodbye between the two of you was a little…well" She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Chilly sweetheart" she finished, unable to keep the concern out of her voice.

"We didn't exchange words Danni I promise" He assured her casting his mind back to make sure that they didn't. She tilted her head back and looked at him, his eyes narrowing slightly before she nodded.

"Good, it is important to me that you both get along with each other, trust me if you can win her over then winning over the others will be a lot easier for you." She stated, looking back down and kissing his chest before she pulled out of his hold and headed towards the kitchen again. Steve watched her disappear from sight before he turned his attention back to the front door, staring at it with a frown on his face.

He knew that he would have to talk to Caitlin before she left to try and clear the air between them. He didn't care so much himself, some people simply didn't get on well and he had already accepted that he and Caitlin were two of those people who would never particularly gel or get on. The problem was how important it was to their respective other halves that they did get on which meant that he would have to at least attempt to bridge the gap between him and his love's sister.

Steve moved down the hallway into the kitchen, his eyes landing on Danielle as she made a cup of what looked like tea to him. She glanced towards him and smiled as she picked up the mug, cradling it in her hands, it was such a simple smile but it was one which made his heart skip a beat.

"Marry me Danni"

Danielle blinked, looking startled for a moment before she smiled again at him, shaking her head slightly.

"Sweetheart" She said quietly, placing the mug on the side again before she moved towards him, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes so that she could give him a kiss. "I love you and you and I will get married one day. You don't have to worry that I'll say no to what you have planned because there is nothing more which I want then to be you wife and Danni McGarrett okay?" She told him, the comment causing him to smile down at her.

"But you're saying no now because my proposal sucked again?" He asked, reaching up and wrapping his hand round her neck, holding her in place when she nodded at him.

"I'm pretty sure if your team were here then you would never hear the end of it" She agreed with a laugh.

"But when I get it right then you will say yes?" He pressed, a wave of relief crashing over him, some of the pressure easing away, he had been planning the proposal for months so knowing that she would say yes meant a lot to him. "So if that's the case then maybe we could start planning the wedding a bit now then?" He asked, grinning when she rolled her eyes at him.

"How about you and I go out for dinner one time this week and we can start discussing it. I can come to your work and we can go from there" She suggested.

"Going to dinner together sounds good to me" he agreed before he frowned slightly. "What did Caitlin want you to think about then? She said for you to think of it and call her and you mentioned earlier that she wanted to talk to you about something"

"Yeah, she's offered me a job" Danielle remarked as she took a step away from him and turned heading back to her cup of tea which she picked up.

"Wait she offered you a job?" Steve demanded, a flash of anger coming over him though he made sure to keep it out of his voice. "What sort of job? One which is in the modelling world?!

"Actually no" Danielle told him with a shake of her head before she blew on the surface of her tea. "Cait is leaving the modelling world as well. She's decided its time because everything is changing in our family and she feels it is time that she changes as well. She's actually opening an agency or rather my father is opening one and Catie is going to run it. She wants me to be her partner in it" She explained.

"An Agency? What kind if Agency?" Steve pressed, his eyes narrowing

"One for models and actors, they would represent them. It's hard to start one but with her connections and my Dad's influence it could be successful you know. My Dad has never failed at anything he's put his mind to yet though there is obviously a first time" Danielle remarked, a tone to her voice as though she didn't believe that it would be a failure. "Do you want a cup of tea?" She asked suddenly

"A cup of tea would be good" Steve said, sounding distracted as he ran through what Danielle had told her. "So is Caitlin going to be moving to the island as well" He asked, ignoring the way his heart sank at thought of Danielle's sister around all the time.

"No, she said that the main office would be based in LA so that is where she would be"

"So she would expect you to what? Move to LA?" Steve questioned, watching as she made him a cup of tea, she glanced towards him for a moment clearly picking up something in his voice, though she didn't say anything for a moment, simply finishing the tea which she brought over to him. "I've already made it clear to her that I'm staying in Hawaii with you and that the only way I would ever consider moving again is if you and I decided to and I don't think you have any desire to leave. You want us to remain here and raise our family here and I'm happy to do that. The most that she would expect is for me to travel to LA once in a blue moon and if I did that then I'll be bringing you with me."

"I want us to remain here in Hawaii" Steve told her.

"I know, I haven't given her an answer yet, I told her that I needed to talk to you about it before I decided on anything." Danielle responded with a shrug, as she reached out and took his free hand, leading him into the living room. She placed her tea on the coaster on the table and took his as well doing the same before she pushed him down and curled up beside him, her arm wrapping around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder with a thankful sigh. "It feels like it's been a long day" She remarked tiredly.

"It has been" Steve agreed, tilting his head and placing a kiss on the top of her hair before he spoke again. "I thought you had your heart set up on opening a bakery once the modelling jobs were done."

"I do want to open one Steve, I'm just trying to keep my options open for us" She told him quietly.

"What you should do is follow your own dream and not think about anyone else love. You said to me that opening your own bakery was your dream so that is what we'll do, together. I know that Caitlin offered you the job because she is looking out for you but you're a grown woman my love. You can make your own decisions. This life here is for you and for me together. Yours and mine Ku'u Lei not your family and certainly not your sister. If she wants to open a business then that is great but right here is your chance to do something you want to do" He told her, reaching up and brushing his hand down her soft hair.

Danielle remained quiet for a moment, her grip tightening on him.

"What I want is to do both" She said. "I need to speak to Caitlin and see exactly what she would want me to do in this business venture. If it's something which I can do while here which won't take all my time then I may do it. The modelling will last for another eighteen months after that time, I can start thinking seriously about the bakery, until then I can't because between the modelling and the house and us eventually getting married there just isn't the time to add a bakery as well."

"But there would be time to do a job with Caitlin?" Steve asked, his arm tightening round her shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know until I've spoken to her sweetheart but I promise that I won't make any decision without talking to you first okay?" She said, tilting her head back so she could see him.

"Okay" He agreed finally, leaning down and kissing her before pulling her back in tight against him. One thought going round his head.

The sooner he spoke to Danielle's sister the better.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	14. Part Fourteen

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

" **Thanks for inviting me round tonight Steve, I had a really good time" Chin remarked with a grin as he reached out his hand towards Steve for a handshake.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Fourteen

* * *

 **I smile like an idiot when I'm talking to you.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's in person or through text or anything else.**

 **I just smile because it's you.**

* * *

Look after your sister.

Those words floated around Caitlin's mind as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, words her father had told her since the day that Danielle had been born and Caitlin had always tried her best to do that even when they were separated, first by school and then their various modelling jobs. She had brothers of course, more than she could deal with half the time but Danielle had been her only sister, just the two of them in that large crowd of boys and they had stuck together and created a strong bond.

Caitlin had always liked to think that she was one of the most important people in Danielle's life, that if she needed her than Danielle would come and help her, regardless of where she was and what she might be going. She had never doubted the strength of their bond until Steve McGarrett entered the scene.

Caitlin sighed, watching as her dark eyes narrowed at the mere thought of the other man.

The man who had changed everything.

The one who had somehow managed to tame her sister. The general misconception was that Danielle was steady and reliable while Caitlin was reckless but Danielle had always had a streak in her of wanderlust, a strong, almost unquenchable thirst to see the world and all it had to offer. The thought that Danielle would willingly lay down roots on a small island, which while beautiful, still didn't offer her sister the sights she would crave baffled Caitlin's mind wondering what had happened to the Danielle she had known her whole life.

She knew that the decision to lay roots in Hawaii was Danielle's decision and not McGarrett's because Caitlin had seen their relationship with her own eyes and seen just how besotted McGarrett was with her sister. If Danielle had called him up and told him that she fancied living somewhere else in the world than Caitlin had no doubt that McGarrett would have packed up, left his beloved taskforce in the hands of Danny and gone to Danielle regardless of her location.

Hawaii was her sister's way of giving Steve what he wanted without making him give up a part of him which was part of who he was.

Whether her sister could remain happy there was another question all together because Caitlin was willing to bet that soon that same streak of wanderlust would rear its head. Danielle would ignore it but Caitlin knew her sister well enough that if she did ignore it then she would be unhappy and denying a part of who she was.

Caitlin reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut before dropping her hand and leaving the bathroom, heading back into the large, empty hotel room. She glanced around, her eyes landing on the open suitcase she had carelessly flung on the chair. The clothes inside, once neat and folded, were now crumpled from her numerous searches for clothes in the morning.

She moved towards the bed and dropped down at it, staring up at the ceiling with a frown on her face.

It would be strange leaving Danielle behind here even though they were often in different places. The other times Danielle had been out there with her, modelling at various locations and always accessible if need be but this time would be different. Physically she would be easier to find since she would be in Hawaii all the time, living in the same house as McGarrett but mentally and emotionally available would be another matter. Danielle was intent on building a life here in Hawaii, living with the man who she would marry and marry soon once McGarrett had gotten his ass into gear and proposed to her sister.

It was McGarrett who was now the most important person in Danielle's life and he was the one who she would now base her decisions around.

The thought left Caitlin with a bundle of mixed emotion that she wasn't close to untangling.

One of the strongest emotions was annoyance.

Annoyance at her sister for becoming one of those women who were so wrapped up in their other half that they ceased to be themselves. Danielle wasn't a step ford wife yet but she was certainly heading that way which, if Caitlin was being honest with herself, was one of her main reasons for disliking McGarrett. Not that she could ever tell Danielle how she felt because her sister could see nothing wrong with McGarrett and seemed to believe that he was the perfect man which Caitlin knew from the few times they had been around each other that he wasn't.

The whole situation made it hard for her to actually be there for her sister.

Shaking her head Caitlin pushed herself back to her feet. She still had a few days left before she had to leave for her next job and she was going to make the most of it by heading down to the pool, ordering a cocktail and proceeding to lounge in the sunlight before eating by herself. She had hoped to see Danny that evening but he had already told her that he had plans with Chin while Danielle and McGarrett were having a quiet night together once he got in from work. It actually would work out well as it would allow her to relax and clear her mind.

Caitlin quickly changed into a bikini, throwing a dress over the top of it before she headed to the door, making sure she grabbed the key from the side before leaving the room. She moved through the hotel, ignoring the looks she received intent on getting to the pool. She knew from experience that it would be quiet around this time which meant that she would be able to grab a lounger without difficulty. Stepping outside she glanced around her once before moving to the lounger she had been using and sank onto it with a sigh, ordering a cocktail from the waiter who appeared at her side and closed her eyes allowing her concerns to melt away.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there when a familiar and unwelcome voice spoke.

"Caitlin"

Caitlin opened one eye, squinting up for a moment in the sunlight before she sighed, realising that McGarrett was standing directly in front of her.

"McGarrett" She replied, pushing herself up into a seated position. "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong with my sister? Is she okay? Is Dan okay?" She demanded, her heart rising in her throat at the thought of something happening to either of them.

"Both of them are fine, Danno is currently at work finishing off some paperwork and I spoke to your sister on my way over here and she was good." McGarrett assured her, the hard look in his eyes softening for a moment.

"That's a relief" Caitlin said, resting her hand over her heart for a moment as she let out a shaky breath. Aware of McGarrett assessing stare she straightened her shoulders and looked at him. "Don't tell me, Danni is currently in your kitchen, cooking your dinner yet again since that is all my sister seems to do with herself these days. Cook and clean for you." She stated, raising an eyebrow as she gave him a challenging look, literally daring him to disagree with her.

His eyes narrowed at her, making her want to shiver though she fought off the impulse. She couldn't stop the thought that this must have been how the criminals who had to face him in an interrogation room must have felt. Danny had told her about it but she had assumed that he was over exaggerating though she could tell now that he hadn't been.

"Danni is baking a cake at the moment because she wants to, baking is something she enjoys doing and she isn't cooking for us tonight because I am so I guess you don't know everything going on in your sister's life." McGarrett told her coldly as he sat down uninvited at the end of the lounge chair, his posture tense. "Look the only reason I'm here now is because it's important to Danni that you and I can at least be civil with each other when she is around. What she really wants is for us to be friends but I think we are both clever enough to know that we will never be friends. She knows this deep down though she's trying not to acknowledge it out loud and it's upsetting her and I can't have that."

"Well that's Danielle for you, she's always been too clever and too soft for her own good for as long as I can remember." Caitlin remarked with a shrug, thinking of her sister with an aching heart. She knew that for McGarrett to be there in front of her then the issue between the two of them was bothering Danielle more than she was letting on. For McGarrett to be there to try and ease that hurt showed just how much her sister meant to the man sitting stiffly in front of her.

"Danni is perfect as she is" McGarrett said, falling silent for a moment as though considering his words before he focused on her and spoke. "Let us be honest with each other Caitlin" He stated as he looked up at her, the cool look still in his eyes. "I'm not fond of you and you aren't fond of me and it's a view which isn't likely to change any time soon. You think I've taken your sister and turned her into something she's not but maybe what you should realise is that I'm not doing anything, I'm simply allowing her to be who she wants to be. Perhaps you should do the same." He told her. "I can understand why you are protective of her but I am not going to hurt her. Danielle is…" he stopped for a moment, looking away from her before he turned back to face her. "She is the love of my life, I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt her and I'll do everything in my power to make her happy and to make her smile. She'll never want for anything while we are together and I plan for me and Danni to be together until the end."

"Which is why you're here now?" Caitlin said, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "You're clearly left your work probably on your lunch break so you could hunt me down to speak to me when nobody else is around. You could have come later on but I guess that would have eaten into your time with Danni which is why you've come now." She remarked.

"That's right" He answered simply. "You are Danni's sister and she loves you which is why we have to come to a truce. Danni is here to stay and since you are potentially leaving the modelling world I am assuming that we will be seeing a lot more of you in the future. Danni wants you in our lives and if you and Danno remain as a couple then we shall have more contact with each other via that way since he is my partner and best friend."

"You want a truce?" Caitlin repeated, breathing out for a moment before she turned and picked her drink up, taking a long sip before speaking again. "Don't you think that a truce is a little strong? It's not as if the two of us are currently at war with each other. I might not be a part of your fan club but I don't despise you."

"You don't despise me yet, you dislike me though and if I'm frank I don't particularly think highly of you either. If we carry on as we're doing then that dislike will turn into hate and that will put Danni in an awkward position. She will feel that she had to choose between the two of us and I'm not going to let that happen. There's nothing more I want in this world than Danni to be happy. I don't want to be responsible in any way of making her sad. She will want you at our wedding and a part of our lives including the lives of our children. I'm here trying to ensure she gets what she wants."

"So you are planning on asking my sister to marry you because I would have thought that you would have had your ring on her finger already, taking her firmly off the market, since she is now here, in Hawaii, living with you, just like you wanted." Caitlin commented after an uncomfortable silence.

"Like Danni wanted as well" Steve corrected briefly before he sighed and reached up running a hand through his hair, leaving some of the strands suck on end.

Caitlin stared at him for a moment, her thoughts fixed on her sister before she sighed herself, knowing what she had to do, even if there was a part of her which wished that she didn't.

"Okay then" She said with a nod, attracting his attention to her again. "If you want there to be a truce between us for the sake of Danni then I agree to it. We can have a truce but I'm only doing this for my sister." She stated, the comment causing Steve to snort.

"I would hardly be here for any other reason." He countered, pushing himself to his feet.

"I have conditions though, this truce between us will stand only for as long as you keep Danni happy. I don't want to come back to visit to see that Danni is still sitting around and being a housewife to you. Not when we both know that she is so much more than just that and if you can't see that then you simply don't deserve her."

"I know exactly who Danni is, you may view her as just being a housewife to me but did it ever occur to you that this is Danni doing what she wants? She has the choice now to make her own decisions and to take things easy, something I suspect she hasn't been able to do since she was a teenager. When she is ready Danni will choose what she wants to do. Maybe she'll be the silent partner in your business venture like you want or maybe she'll follow her own dreams, whatever she chooses the decision will be hers and her alone."

"You act as though I don't know my own sister." Caitlin stated with a frown, feeling her eyes narrow at him.

"Maybe it's because you don't know her." McGarrett countered coolly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe you're so used to seeing Danni as nothing more than your baby sister who you need to protect that you can't open your eyes and see that she's actually an adult who has a mind and opinions of her own and who always listens to her heart first and follows where it leads." Caitlin opened her mouth to speak, stopping when McGarrett's cell phone cut across their conversation. He held his hand up towards her in a classic stop sign as he extracted his cell phone from one of his pockets and answered it with a curt "McGarrett". He felt silent for a moment before he made a sound of acknowledgement at the back of his throat. "Okay Kono, hold her off until I get back to the office, I speak to her in my office, get her a coffee if she wants one if you can" He stated before he cancelled the call and looked back towards Caitlin. "We'll have to continue this conversation another time." He remarked with a stiff nod at her.

Caitlin watched as he turned away and began heading back towards the hotel when she suddenly called after him, stopping him in his tracks.

"McGarrett" She waited until he turned to face her before continuing. "Thanks for coming down here"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Danni" He said with a shrug of his shoulders before he turned and moved away from her, disappearing back into the interior of the hotel.

Caitlin shook her head as she laid back down on the lounger and closed her eyes again.

She had to give McGarrett some credit.

The man certainly had balls.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	15. Part Fifteen

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

" **Alright Danno I get it, you don't have to worry about that. You've only mentioned the fact that Rachel is a bitch about fifteen times since this conversation has started and you're not wrong okay, just, you know, try to restrain yourself from ripping her a new one. The last thing you need right now on top of everything else going on is for her to turn petty and to restrict you from seeing Grace any more than she already does." Steve commented as he turned his truck into his road, the tension which he had been holding in his shoulders slowly easing out.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

 **One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without**

 **and find that breath is of little consequence**

* * *

"Alright Danno I get it, you don't have to worry about that. You've only mentioned the fact that Rachel is a bitch about fifteen times since this conversation has started and you're not wrong okay, just, you know, try to restrain yourself from ripping her a new one. The last thing you need right now on top of everything else going on is for her to turn petty and to restrict you from seeing Grace any more than she already does." Steve commented as he turned his truck into his road, the tension which he had been holding in his shoulders slowly easing out. The headache he had been carrying around with him all day lingered but he could live with that.

"When was the last time I ripped her a new one hey Steve?" Danny responded, sounded peeved over the line. Steve ignored the biting tone, knowing how tired his partner was. The case they had been working on had lasted over two days, two days when they had worked round the clock, stealing snatches of sleep when they could and barely eating. Two long days since Steve had seen Danielle in the flesh, having to make do with hearing her voice over the phone on the odd moment where he wasn't fielding calls from the other departments or the Governor who had been demanded reports every two hours.

"I can barely remember what day it is right now Danny let alone yours and Rachel's numerous conversations with each other" Steve replied, twisting the steering wheel in his hands and parked the car into the driveway. He killed the engine as he sagged back against the seat, revelling in the quiet for a moment before the feeling was disrupted by Danny's heavy sigh down the phone line.

"I know how that feels" Danny responded, the anger leaking from his voice leaving him sounding merely exhausted. "I don't care if it's only five in the evening, I'm forcing something like food down my throat and then face-planting on the bed."

"Time at home sounds good." Steve agreed.

"Well, especially for you, you haven't seen Danielle for two days, right? I bet you're chomping at the bit to see her" Danny said.

"You have no idea" Steve responded, his mouth curling up slightly when Danny made a huff of amusement down the line.

"I'll let you go then, just do me a favour Steven and don't call me at all tonight, I don't want to hear your voice until tomorrow. I don't even care if the world is ending, let HPD deal with it for once yeah.." He stated firmly. Steve laughed, shaking his head even though he knew his partner couldn't see the action.

"I've got you covered buddy, I already spoke to the Governor and she's contacted HPD and dispatch, telling them that we are out of action until tomorrow morning at nine so we have the evening and the night alone. My cell is being switched off the moment this conversation is finished just in case they forget." Steve remarked, twisting in his seat and gathering the files which he had thrown into the passenger seat together.

"Well that's quite possibly the best news I've heard in two days. I speak to you tomorrow Steve, try and have a good evening buddy, I think we've earned it" Danny said, the comment followed by the a soft clicking sound indicating that Danny had terminated the call on his end.

Steve pressed the disconnect button before he pushed his door open and climbed down, breathing in the warm air, savouring it for a moment before reaching back into the truck and grabbed the files. He closed the car door and heading towards the front door which he opened with a thankful sigh of relief. Stepping inside, he glanced around the living room, struck by the lingering scent of baking and vanilla in the air which told him that his girlfriend had easily kept herself busy while he had been preoccupied with work.

"Hey Danni? I'm back babe, where are you?" He called out as he leaned down, swiftly untying his laces so he could kick his boots off before he straightened and headed over to the coffee table in the living room, throwing the files down on the clear surface. He frowned when a silence met his call. "Danni?" He tried again, making his way through the rooms and into the kitchen which had swiftly become his girlfriend's domain.

A domain which was currently empty.

His eyes swept the room, landing on the freshly made cake on the side which indicated that Danielle had been around earlier, long enough to make the cake. He smiled slightly at the sight before it fell from his face. He moved back through the lower floor of the house before taking the stairs two at a time and heading towards the master bedroom. A glance towards his phone showed that it was blank meaning that if Danielle had gone out for some reason she had neglected to tell him which was unusual for her. Even if he was at work, she would still drop him a single text to let him know where she would be.

Steve pushed the door open, stopping in his tracks when he saw Danielle curled up in a ball on the bed, clearly fast asleep, her cheek resting against a cushion which her arms were wrapped around. She looked peaceful, breathing softly in and out.

Smiling, he glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the three piles of clothes resting on the seat of the one chair in their bedroom, a large box beside it, frowning he moved quietly over to it, glancing down at the label stuck to it which had Danielle's name on it with his address, a sight which warmed his heart more than he was willing to admit out loud.

Steve twisted on the spot and moved towards the bed, crawling over the mattress until he was beside Danielle and stared down at her face for a moment, one hand coming out to brush some stray hair away from her face before he leaned down and kissed her softly, lingering over the contact before slowly kissing her again, light little pecks he kept up until he felt her arm curl round his neck, her head lifting to deepen the kiss between them. The desire to lay her back down and make love to her overwhelmed him for a moment but he forced himself to ignore the impulse and instead pull back slightly, meeting her hazy grey eyes with a warm smile.

"Am I still dreaming?" She asked huskily into the silence, a smile gracing her face when he shook his head at her.

"If you are then I'm dreaming the exact same dream" He responded. Danielle reached up, her hand framing his face as she searched his eyes.

"Are you home for the evening or is this a stop off to grab more clothes before you head back to the office?" She queried, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"Home for the evening" He promised as he ducked his head, resting his face in the crook of her neck and breathing in deeply the familiar scent of oranges which still lingers on her skin from the shower gel which she favoured. "I've missed you" He admitted.

"I've missed you as well" She responded, tightening her hold on him. "How is the case going, have you found whoever it is you're chasing?"

"He's found and where he belongs" Steve answered, making no effort to hide the satisfaction from his voice.

"Was there any doubt?" She stated with a smirk, her hand curling into his shirt as she leaned up and stole another kiss before manhandling him so he was on his back and she was curled against him, her head resting on his chest, one arm slung over his waist as their legs tangled with each other. "So, is anyone coming around tonight that I should know about?"

"No one tonight unless you've invited your sister around?" He told her, brushing his hand up and down her back.

"I haven't spoken to her today so far so she shouldn't be coming around" Danielle said.

"Well in that case it's just you and me tonight love. I'm going to throw us something to eat on the grill and then we can just relax, maybe watch a movie you want to watch together and then maybe finish off the evening in bed" He remarked, winking at her when she looked up at him.

"That sounds close to heaven" She told him with a smile of her own before she tilted her head and placed a single kiss on his chest over his heart. Steve smiled as she snuggled closer to him, relishing the feel of her beside him. They were silent for a moment before Danielle spoke, sounding curious. "It feels like an age since we last saw each other. I guess you've had to spend a lot of time away from the office, running down leads"

"Quite a few, especially at the beginning of the case when we're still trying to get a feel about what happened." He answered, tilting his head slightly so he could stare down at the top of her head. "Why do you ask? Any reason or is it just a random question."

"Nothing major, it's just Kono rang here for you a couple of days ago looking for you, probably to tell you about the case. She seemed to be under the impression that you would be here because you weren't at the office." She replied, shifting slightly behind him.

For a moment Steve stared puzzled at the ceiling, casting his mind back before he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, cursing his Rookie in his mind for not attempting his cell phone first instead of ringing Danielle and worrying her.

"Two days ago, at lunch" He repeated. "That would have been when I went down to your sister's hotel to speak to her."

There was a moment of silence before Danielle pushed herself away from him, pushing herself up until she was seated beside him, legs crossed beneath her as she fixed him with a thoughtful look which he couldn't quite read.

"I see" She said finally, her eyes flickering away from him. Steve frowned slightly, sitting up as well before he reached out and wrapped his hand round the back of her neck, waiting until she looked back at him before he spoke.

"It wasn't a secret" He told her seriously. "I was going to tell you that night but then the case came up and things went mental. I went down to see Caitlin to see whether we could sort our issues out. I know the fact that the pair of us don't get on bothers you though you try not to say anything about it."

Danielle bit her bottom lip for a moment, lowering her eyes before they flickered back up to him.

"And how did that talk go? Did you manage to sort your issues out with her?" She queried quietly.

"We've spoken and agreed on a truce" Steve remarked, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"A truce" Danielle repeated with a raised eyebrow, her mouth quirking slightly as though she found what he had said amusing.

"The truth is though Danni that your sister and I don't see eye to eye and I don't think we ever will. I don't think our personalities meld well together but what we both have agreed on is that we'll try to at least keep it civil for yours and Danno's sake." He replied.

"You didn't have to go and see her Steve though I appreciate you trying with her. I know that she is a lot to take, especially when she is in one of her moods but underneath everything she is a good person." Danielle said, smiling softly at him before she bridged the gap between them and kissed him again.

"All I want Danni is for you to be happy here with me and if me and your sister managing to be in a room with each other without causing a scene is what helps make that happen then I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He stated once she pulled back from him slightly, framing her face with his other hand.

"What makes me happy Steve is being with you. As long as you're here, beside me, then there is nothing that I can't cope with including my sister's disapproval for my choices in life. She's going to have to learn to adapt though she does now have Danny in her life. If there is anyone who can convince her that you are a good man then it will be him. She really likes him though she won't say it out loud which means that she will listen to him and take it onboard which is about as much as we can ask from her or expect."

"Have the two of them been spending a lot of time together then?" Steve asked her curiously as he pulled her closer to him again.

"From what Cait has been saying they have been" Danielle confirmed before she shot him a puzzled look. "Doesn't Danny tell you about it? You are best friends so I just assumed that he would have."

"Nothing" Steve remarked with a shrug before continuing. "The thing about Danno is that he will talk about everything and anything until it's something private which relates to him in some fashion. The minute its personal is the minute that he'll go into a rant or raise another subject. Most of what he actually says in conversation is casual stuff that reveals nothing about himself." He explained, tucking a stray wave of hair behind her ear.

"Well I guess that it's a self defence mechanism which he uses to keep people from knowing the real him. The less people who know about him, the less people who can use it against him to hurt him. I can understand that." Danielle commented thoughtfully. "Anyway, as far I know they have been seeing each other almost daily, even if it's just for lunch or a quick coffee somewhere."

"She's leaving the island soon, though isn't she?" He questioned, glancing down at her when she nodded, her hand coming up and wrapping round his wrist.

"She'll be gone by the end of the week, she was originally going to stay for a bit longer but one of her jobs has been brought forward so she doesn't have a choice. I'm not sure when we'll see her back either because she has a lot of commitments coming up. She'll have to go to meetings with my Dad as well if she is going to follow this new idea and start that Agency up with him." Danielle remarked thoughtfully.

"Really?" Steve queried, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think we'll see her for a couple of months at least. That reminds me, I have a modelling gig of my own coming up in ten days' time, it's going to be here on the island so I won't have to do any travelling this time round but it does mean that I will be back late on those days where they need me on set. Modelling shoots like this one normally take around about ten hours plus each day to complete." She told him on a sigh.

"Yeah is it? I'd like to come down and watch you" He commented, frowning slightly when she pulled a face at him.

"It will be on the North Shore, they are going to close of a section of it for us." Danielle explained, waving her hand to the side of her.

"Well I can easily get to the North Shore to see you; do I just turn up or is there something else I need to do? " Steve pressed.

"I'll give them your name and tell them to let you on as long as you promise me that you won't overreact or cause a scene when you're there. I have a reputation of always being profession and even though I'm leaving the business it's important to me that my reputation remains unblemished." She told him seriously. The comment causing Steve to lean back as he shot her a puzzled look.

"Why do you think I would make a scene Danni? I know that it's your job." He replied, Danielle searched his eyes for a moment before she sighed.

"It's a swimwear shoot with a male model Steve" She told him quietly.

Steve stared at her, his heart sinking at the thought of another man posing with her, no doubt placing his hand over her in intimate stances.

"Right" He said slowly, tightening his grip on her. "Well there's no reason why I would cause a scene because of that. It's just a job for you after all. I'm the one who you love and who you come home to each day so there's no reason to think that I would react badly to seeing another man with his hands all over you" He repeated, catching sight of her concerned look.

"So, you've already said" Danielle said gently. "It's just for three days Steve, four pushing it and like you said it's just a job. We're modelling bikinis and male swimwear as well hence the need for a male model to be there as well. Hawaii is a great location for it so they were more than happy to move it over here, originally it was going to be in Jamaica."

"Yeah, well there is always lots of bikinis and swimwear at the North Shore on any given day so you guys should fit right in with the environment." Steve agreed, biting the inside of his mouth for a moment before he forced himself to smile at her. "You'll look amazing in each and every one of them so it's no surprise they want you doing it for them. They are lucky to have you." He sated before quickly changing the subject, trying to ignore the sense of rage and unease going through him at the thought of Danielle's upcoming job. "So, what shall we have to eat on the grill today, what do we have in the house, should we go and have a look or do you already know?" He asked her.

Danielle opened her mouth as though she was going to say something when she stopped, looking away from him for a moment before she spoke.

"We can head down and have a look" She said, stroking her fingertips over his cheek before rolling away from him and coming to her feet. He watched as she stretched her arms over her head before standing up himself and waiting until she moved round the bed. He fell into step beside her as they left the room, dropping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. They moved down the stairs and through the rooms until they were in the kitchen.

"I see you've been baking" Steve commented, nodding towards the cake he had seen earlier. "That's the kind of cake which would make Danno jealous, especially when he sees me bringing a slice of it into work tomorrow." He said gleefully, the remark causing her to laugh.

"You could always be kind to him and bring him in a slice as well." She pointed out.

"Yeah I could but if I do that for Danno then I would have to bring in a slice as well for Chin and Kono" Steve said on a sigh.

"There's more than enough to go around Steve, it is a large cake after all." Danielle pointed out. "What are you doing in five days' time in the evening by the way?" She asked him, glancing over her shoulder at him as she crossed the room heading towards the fridge.

"Five days?" He repeated, casting a quick look towards the calendar on the wall, groaning silently when he saw that it was empty. "Well, I don't know. What are we going to do in five days' time?"

"You and I aren't doing anything" She told him with a smile. "But maybe you and Danny should do something together. Cait will be gone by then and he'll probably need some cheering up even if he doesn't admit it out loud. What is better to cheer someone out then a night out on the town? You could invite Chin as well and any other guy you happen to be friendly with and have a lad's night out. I'm sure that he would appreciate it." She suggested.

"I guess that we could do something like that for him" Steve agreed. "What about you though? What would you do while I was out? Stay indoors?" He asked.

She shot him an amused look as she pulled the door to the fridge open, glancing in as she began to answer him.

"I'm sure I can cope with entertaining myself for one evening without you here Sweetheart" She commented with a shake of her head before she seemingly took pity on him and continued. "I was thinking of seeing if Kono was around and doing something with her if she is free. If I'm here to stay then it would be nice to start making some friends. I've liked Kono the few times I've met her so she seems like a good place to start. I'll need to find the nearest gym and join it as well." She stated as she opened up the fridge and looked inside it.

"You know I could train you instead of you going to the gym to do it" Steve offered as he moved towards her, leaning against the counter top beside her.

"I know you could beloved but I tend to do better in the kind of environment the gym provides when it comes to working out. I might join you on some of your early morning swims though." She commented.

"I'd be up for that" Steve agreed with a wink at her when she looked over at him.

"So, there is a steak in here which has your name all over it and we still have quite a bit of veg in here so I might make some vegetable kebabs up for me while you get the grill sorted. There's corn on the cob and sweet potatoes as well which would go well with them both. What do you think? Sounds good?" She asked, turning to look at him, her hand hovering in the fridge.

"That sounds like a pretty perfect meal to me." He agreed, leaning forward and kissing her softly, framing her hand with his hand and stroking the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone.

"Good, we can have a slice of cake afterwards, watch a movie and then you can take me upstairs and give me an enjoyable workout." She suggested, shooting him a cheeky grin.

"That, I can definitely do" He promised with a suggestive grin at her as he kissed her again before reluctantly letting her move so she could get the food out of the open fridge. He stood watching her for a moment as she moved around the room "Danni?" He said suddenly, waiting until she turned around and looked at him. "You know that I love you right?"

"I know" She replied, sounding puzzled for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Just… I just want you to know what you meant to me that's all. I love you." He stated.

"Well I love you as well and I'll love you even more if you go and get the grill ready because I'm feeling pretty hungry right now." She told him with a wink of her own at him. "I'll bring out the food out to you in a moment. It won't take me long to prepare the kebabs and the steak is already marinated so it is good to go."

Steve nodded, turning and moving through the kitchen until he reached the door to the lanai. He opened it and stepped out, glancing around him for a moment before he headed straight over to the large grill before he stopped and looked around him, taking everything in.

Life couldn't get much better.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	16. Part Sixteen

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

" **Here you go, one red wine, extra-large as requested. It should be good quality because it was left over from when my sister was last visiting and if there is one thing which Cait is extremely talented at then its picking out wines**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

 **You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is**

 **Finally better than your dreams.**

* * *

"Here you go, one red wine, extra large as requested. It should be good quality because it was left over from when my sister was last visiting and if there is one thing which Cait is extremely talented at then its picking out wines."

Kono grinned as she reached out and took the glass which Danielle was offering her and brought it immediately up to her lips, taking a long sip and making a humming sound at the back of her throat at the rich, fruity taste which sent her taste buds dancing. She swallowed and spoke, her eyes tracking Danielle's movement as the smaller woman took the spot beside her on the sofa, her own glass of wine held in her hand in a way which made it look strangely elegant.

"Well you weren't kidding about the taste, remind me to give your sister a huge thank you when she next comes to visit you." She remarked, flashing Danielle a smile before she took another sip of the wine and leaned forward, placing the glass on one of the coasters on the coffee table in front of her. Coasters which looked brand new and were clearly bought by Danielle rather than Steve since Kono severely doubted that coasters for the table was a thought which had ever crossed her boss's mind.

"You'll soon find out Kono that I rarely, if ever, kid about wine." Danielle told her seriously, the tone belied by the amused twinkle in the blonde's eyes before she turned away and took a sip, glancing down at the glass with a critical look before making a humming sound of her own. "Remind me later to message Cait to find where she actually got the wine from. I think getting a couple more bottles for the future is in order."

"I can definitely remind you of it, I'll even take you to get it so I can get a bottle for myself." Kono promised as she settled back against the sofa with a thankful sigh.

It was still early evening and Kono was feeling relaxed, the first time she had felt relaxed off of the waves for at least a week. A week which was thankfully now at an end. She had originally planned on headed back to her place, cracking open a beer and ordering a takeaway and collapsing on her bed with some bad TV in the background when her cell phone had rung. She had picked it up automatically, surprised when it had been Danielle on the other end of the phone, asking whether she wanted to come around that evening for something to eat and a couple of drinks at hers and Steve's place.

It had been an easy decision to make after that considering how she had spent the last two weeks hearing Danny and Chin raving about Danielle's cooking, cooking which she had still not tasted for herself.

A part of her had been concerned when she had turned up at the front door, whether the two of them would gel together if it was just the two of them together with no additional buffers but it was a concern which had dispersed within two minutes of Danielle opening the door with a smile and ushering her in. The older woman had been attentive while they had eaten a meal which Kono would want as her last meal it had been that good, listening to everything she had to say while keeping the conversation flowing and telling Kono a few stories from her modelling days which had left Kono cracking up.

By the time the meal had ended she was completely at ease feeling as though she and Danielle had always known each other and been friends. Any residual worries she may have had about Steve's and Danielle's relationship were wiped out as well. She could see why her boss had fallen head over heels in love with the woman in front of her. She was perfect for him.

"You look like you're doing some heavy thinking over there, everything okay?"

Kono blinked at the sound of Danielle's voice, looking at her, surprised to see that Danielle was watching her with a vaguely concerned look on her face, making Kono wonder briefly just how long she had been lost in her thoughts.

"I was just thinking that we should go out tonight. I mean the boss man is out with the lads so why not yeah? It will be fun." Kono stated brightly, watching as the concerned look on Danielle's face melted away into a thoughtful one.

"Where would we go? Have you got somewhere in mind or is it more a case of the first place we can find?" Danielle queried, sounding curious as she took another sip of her own wine before placing it on the table, tilting her head so she could still see Kono's face.

Kono remained quiet for a moment, considering the places where she could take the blonde. It would have to be somewhere fairly quiet because the last thing she wanted was for Danielle to be swamped by people recognising her and demanding pictures or autographs. She could already picture Steve's reaction to that once he heard of it. She grinned suddenly as inspiration struck.

"There's beach party going on at the moment that a few of my old surfing buddies are hosting. We could head down there, it be fun, the guys are really friendly and I doubt you've gone to a proper surfing Hawaiian beach party before have you?" She questioned.

"That is something which I could tick off the list." Danielle remarked dryly before flashing Kono another grin.

"That you could" Kono agreed with a nod.

"In that case sign me up for it. What do I need to bring with me if anything?" She asked with another tilt of her head.

"First thing is to head upstairs and put a Bikini on unless you're wearing one underneath your dress already" Kono instructed, waving her hand towards the staircase to the side of them. "We tend to always end up going swimming in the ocean other than that you're probably good to go. Just bring your cell phone and anything else you think you might need. The host always provides the drinks so we don't have to bring anything like that with us."

"Alright then." Danielle responded with a nod as she pushed herself to her feet. "Just give me five minutes and I'll put that bikini on then we can head out."

"Awesome" Kono said as she came to her feet as well, watching as Danielle turned and moved round one of the chairs before disappearing from sight up the stairs. Kono breathed out as she glanced around her before strolling over to the fireplace which she assumed was just for show and glanced at the pictures on the mantel piece. She picked one up, looking down at it curiously. It was a picture of Steve and Danielle together, a fairly recent one which featured both of them grinning at the camera. Steve's arms wrapped around Danielle holding her close to him. She didn't recognise the background making her wonder whether the picture had been taken on the trip they had taken together to the big island.

Shaking her head, she placed it back on the mantel piece before looking around the rest of the room. It was different from what she could remember though she couldn't figure out why. It was a strange feeling being at Steve's house since he had never actually invited any of them around other than Danny and Kono was pretty sure that was only because Danny was forever turning up at the house uninvited. Even Chin, who had actually known Steve until he had left the island, hadn't been round until the invitation to dinner earlier in the week which Kono suspected was due to Danielle's influence.

"Are you ready to go?"

Kono turned around to see Danielle standing by the stairs, wearing a maxi style dress in pale blue which suited her fairness. Kono had to admit that the other woman was gorgeous, more so then even her modelling pictures showed.

"I was born ready for anything linked to surfing" Kono responded with a wink at Danielle who laughed in response.

"I may hold off of the surfing side until we've had some lessons together" Danielle remarked with a shake of her head. "Should we drive there because Steve did leave the keys to the truck behind. We could use it if we needed to." She offered, nodding towards a bowl on a table by the front door. Kono glanced towards it before shaking her head.

"We don't need the truck, besides I'm pretty sure the boss man would kill me if I got behind the wheel or let you get behind the wheel when we've been drinking. The beach isn't too far from where we are so it should be easy enough for us to walk to it, maybe fifteen minutes tops?"

"I have no problem with walking" Danielle said as she moved towards the front door and scooped another set of keys from the bowl before looking back at Kono over her shoulder. "Let's head out"

"I'm Right behind you" Kono stated as she moved across the room and out of the front door which Danielle had opened. She waited while Danielle punched in the alarm code for the system before she joined her out on the small porch, pulling the door to behind them and locking it before looking at Kono with a smile.

Kono led the way down the path and turned left, surprised when Danielle easily kept up with her stride though she didn't mention it, instead turning to look at the blonde with a questioning look.

"Did you call the boss man to let him know that we were heading out for the evening?" She queried.

"No" Danielle replied, shooting Kono a thoughtful look before going on to explain. "He already knows that the pair of us are doing something tonight, hopefully he's having too much fun with the boys to be concerned over what we're doing. You don't have to worry about his reaction though Kono, his bark is much worse than his bite. He's a big cuddly teddy bear underneath it all." She promised Kono, a fond, loving look coming to her face as she clearly thought about Steve.

Kono blinked, her mouth twitching with the desire to smile at the thought of her ex-Navy SEAL boss being referred to as a big cuddly teddy bear. She wondered whether Danielle would still hold onto that view of her other half if she had seen him with the witness for their case earlier during their interview. The hardened criminal had been so terrified of Steve that he had almost wet himself and that had been from Steve merely standing in silence with his arms crossed.

Somehow, she doubted that she would see it though because from what Danny had mentioned in passing while they had been at work, the Steve which Danielle saw on a daily basis had very little similarities to the Steve which they dealt with on a daily basis.

"Okay then" Kono said with a nod as she looked away, wondering if she should text her boss herself to let him know that they were going out, knowing that if she didn't and something happened then it would seriously come back to bite her on the ass. Still, she liked Danielle and she had to trust Danielle's instincts when it came to dealing with Steve. If there was anyone other than Danny who knew how Steve would react to things then it was the blonde at her side.

They had been walking for about ten minutes, the conversation shifting to things which Danielle should see and do now that she was living on the island, when Danielle's cell phone rang. The blonde pulled it out of the small bag she had with her and glanced down at the screen before smiling, her eyes flickering to Kono.

"Sorry, it's Steve, I just need to take this quickly." She apologised as she hit the connect button and brought the handset to her ear. "Hey Beloved, I didn't expect to hear from you tonight, how is the boy's night out going?" She queried before falling silent, listening to Steve's reply before speaking again. "I'm glad it's going well, you can let Danny know that Cait looked as though she didn't want to go earlier when I drove her to the airport and that's a reaction I haven't seen from her before so there's a good chance she'll be back to visit quicker than I thought, which reminds me, thank you for letting me use the truck earlier to take her." She commented before breaking off and making a humming noise at the back of her throat. "Yeah, I think it's probably for the best as well, I can use the truck but I'm not comfortable in it, if we could look into getting me something a bit smaller to user then it would be better for us both I think" She commented before laughing suddenly at something Steve had said. "Well actually we've gone out now, Kono is taking me to a beach parties with a few of her friends. I should be home before you but if not then I won't be far behind."

Kono's eyes widened when Danielle suddenly turned to look at her with an amused look as she took her cell phone away from her ear and held it out to Kono. Kono stared down at it for a moment before looking back up at the blonde who had come to a stop.

"What?" She asked, already dreading the words which she was sure was about to come out of Danielle's mouth.

"Steve's asked to talk to you for a moment Kono" Danielle stated as she placed her hand over the mouth piece for a second and continued. "Seriously, don't worry about anything he says, if he annoys you than let me know and I'll make sure he doesn't do it again" She promised, the comment causing Kono to smile even as she reached out and took the cell phone from the other woman, gingerly bringing it up to her ear.

"Hey Boss, what can I do for you?"

"A beach party Rookie? Really? Out of all the places you could have taken my fiancé you choose a beach party?" Steve stated, sounding half annoyed, half resigned over the line.

"Beach parties are always good fun Boss as you well know. Danielle's going to have a great time and beside its not like anything is going to happen. We're just heading down there, having a few drinks and maybe have a quick swim before heading back." She remarked. There was a moment of silence before Steve sighed.

"Fair enough Rookie, just keep an eye on Danni if you can. Can you put her back onto the phone now?" Steve requested.

Kono raised an eyebrow, surprised that Steve wasn't reading her the riot act but extremely thankful for the fact.

"Yeah, no problem I can do that and don't worry Boss, I have Danielle's back." Kono promised before passing the phone back to Danielle who took it with a thoughtful look.

"Hey" She said before falling silent. "Yes, Sweetheart this isn't the first party I've been to, I'll be careful and I'll drop you a message when I'm heading back home. There's no need to worry so hang up the phone and go back to your boy's night. I love you and I'll see you later." She stated before hanging up the phone, she glanced towards Kono. "Sorry about that" She said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, I've had protective boyfriends before so you don't need to explain or apologise for it. Truth be told I found it sweet." Kono remarked, nudging Danielle lightly in the side as they resumed their walk again. "I didn't realise your sister had flown out today, I thought she was staying longer?"

"She wanted to but work called. She's had to fly to Miami for a modelling shoot and then on from there to Venice to do another shoot there." Danielle said casually, as though flying around the world was an every day occurrence, the tone brought a smile to Kono's face. No doubt for Danielle and her sister it really was an everyday occurrence.

"When will she be back?" Kono asked.

"No idea" Danielle responded briskly. "The thing you'll soon learn about my sister is that she doesn't follow plans like the rest of us do. She'll turn up when she wants to, more often than not without warning. I think she likes surprising people and keeping them on their toes." She explained with a shrug.

Kono frowned slightly, her mind floating to Danny, a man who she knew from working with, liked order and plans and wasn't one for surprises. No doubt that difference in personality would cause issue in his relationship with Caitlin. A relationship with Kono didn't understand. At least Steve and Danielle's relationship made sense once you had spoken to the blonde once.

"I know a few people like that" Kono replied, aware of the silence growing.

"Don't we all" Danielle responded on a sigh before she glanced at Kono. "While I think of it Kono, call me Danni rather than Danielle."

Kono blinked in surprise before she grinned and nodded.

"Danni it is then" She responded before stopping at the edge of a beach. "And here we are"

"So that is what a Hawaiian beach party is?" Danielle remarked sounding intrigued.

Kono followed her gaze, taking in the lights and the sound of conversation and laughter which drifted over the air towards them before she draped her arm over Danielle's shoulder before steering the older woman towards the crowd.

"Danni, you're going to love it. Trust me"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	17. Part Seventeen

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve pressed the disconnect button, lowering the phone slowly to his side as he stared unseeingly at the wall in front of him, he was aware that there was a piece of art on it but barely paid it mind. Everything was blurry, no doubt from the alcohol they had steadily been consuming since they had sat down.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

 **There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat,**

 **in a single flashing, throbbing moment.**

* * *

Steve pressed the disconnect button, lowering the phone slowly to his side as he stared unseeingly at the wall in front of him, he was aware that there was a piece of art on it but barely paid it mind. Everything was blurry, no doubt from the alcohol they had steadily been consuming since they had sat down.

Shaking it off he turned and headed out of the door and back into the crowded bar, squinting as he looked around before his eyes landed on Danny and Chin. Moving across the room he slid into his seat, picking up his beer and took a long swig of it before placing it down, eyes flickering to Danny when the other man began speaking.

"So, come on then McGarrett, time to spill the beans. How was Danielle coping with being separated from you this evening? Is she surviving or is she pining away for you like you are to her, because I hate to point this out to you buddy but you have been alternating between staring at your watch and phone every two minutes or something. Its kind of annoying really." Danny commented thoughtfully as he twirled his own pint glass between his hands so the amber liquid sloshed about, threatening to spill on the table.

Steve stared at his glass for a second, wondering vaguely just how much they had consumed before he glanced up, first looking at Chin before focusing his attention on his partner.

"Danni is fine" He replied shortly, his eyes slowly moving back to Chin when the other man let out an amused laugh at the comment, meeting Steve's eyes with an almost sympathetic look as he spoke.

"Of course, Danielle is fine Steve, she's a grown woman after all who is more than used having to keep herself entertained. Your girlfriend may have the whole fragile, delicate look going on but I think that anyone who has been in her company for longer than a few minutes and has actually spoken to her within that time would know how misleading that view is. I don't claim to know her that well since I've only met her a couple of times but even I can tell from that short amount of time that she is one of the most capable women who I have met. And I have met a few" Chin stated, dropping his eyes for a moment with a sad smile before his eyes flickered up again, the smile becoming more mischievous as he continued. "She would have to be capable to keep up with you."

"You should listen to Chin because the man is speaking sense as usual" Danny agreed with a fervent nod of his head as he tipped his glass towards Chin as though to remind Steve who Chin was. "Your girlfriend was a Supermodel, like a hardcore, top of her game Supermodel, so she is going to be well versed in not only being able to keep herself occupied at short notice but also to keep herself safe from any unwanted attention. Both things probably come with the job description, written in chapter one or two of their supermodel manuals if they actually have one."

"Not only that but you said earlier that Danielle was spending the evening with Kono right?" Chin said, waiting until Steve nodded before ploughing on. "Well then if she is hanging out with my cousin then it is unlikely that she is going to be bored in any fashion. You don't have to worry about her sitting alone, staring at the clock waiting for you to return though I really can't see Danielle doing that even if she wasn't with Kono" Chin said as he picked up his own drink and took a long sip, draining the remainder of the glass.

"What you need to do Steven is to lighten up and stop treating her as though she some kid who is reliant on your protection because she's not either of those things. What she is, is the woman who you love and who loves you in return so maybe you should start treating her that way." Danny stated firmly, meeting Steve's eyes directly until Steve finally looked away with a huffing sound, his gaze flickering around the bar, scoping it out while he considered what his friends had told him.

"I guess you're both right" He admitted on a sigh, looking back at them, rubbing the palm of his hand against his jeans. "To be honest with you, I'm not even sure why I'm acting this way. Danni left for three months on jobs and I was fine during that period" He remarked, frowning when he saw Danny and Chin share a long look with each other before turning back to him.

"I wouldn't say that you were exactly fine during that three-month period Brah." Chin said with a sympathetic look.

"What are you talking about Chin? I was…" Steve began to say heatedly, stopping when Danny reached out and dropped his hand on his shoulder, squeezing down on the muscle with a half fond, half exasperated look on his face which Steve was more than used to seeing.

"There was nothing about you which were fine during that three-month period Steve but you were definitely coping with it because you found other things to focus your attention on like that damn wedding board. I mean be honest with yourself here Buddy. If Danielle had been with you on the island, living with you and in your bed every night, do you think you would have dedicated as much of your time on the board as you did? Focusing your attention on the board and throwing yourself into the job gave you something else to focus on rather than how much you were missing the love of your life while she was out there doing her job and earning money for the pair of you. I mean I might be wrong, because it does occasionally happen, but have you even glanced at the wedding board since Danielle has been back in your life because I don't think you have."

Steve remained silent for a moment, considering his partner's words before his shoulders slumped down as the truth of Danny's words sank in.

Perhaps he had gone slightly overboard with all the planning he had been doing for his and Danielle's wedding.

"Look there is nothing wrong with wanting to make sure that you give Danni an amazing wedding day. If anything, its commendable Brah. It's just…." This time Chin's voice trailed off for a moment as though he was considering his words carefully.

"I think what Chin is trying to say babe is that instead of focusing on the actual wedding day why don't you put all that formidable focus and energy you have unto actually proposing to the girl. I know that you said you were waiting for her parents to come to visit but have you actually got everything ready for it? Do you know how you are going to do it?" Danny stated seriously before he leaned back in his chair, reaching up and running his hand over the top of his hair.

"Wait" Chin said holding his hand up at them in a classic stop sign. "You have your proposal to Danielle already planned? So, what that poor attempt in the office was what? A diversion." He demanded.

"You didn't know?" Danny questioned with a surprised look at Chin before he looked back at Steve. "You haven't told the others your plans?"

"Well considering I want the actual proposal to be a surprise for Danni it made sense not to tell people what I have planned and when." Steve replied irritably, giving Danny a glare before he turned to Chin with a sigh. "The truth is I know when I'm going to propose to Danni and how I'm doing it. I have it all planned and have had it planned since our first date" He admitted, ignoring the shocked look which came to Chin's face at his words.

"Of course, you do" Chin said with a shake of his head, the shocked look easing away into an amused smile. "So, tell me though, what would you have done if Danielle had actually said yes to the first proposal you made in the office?" He asked.

For a moment Steve stared at him before he grinned.

"Danni is a lady Chin and a lady who knows her mind. There is no way, however much she loves me, that she would say yes to any proposal which she couldn't tell our families about with a smile. Me proposing by asking her to keep me in line would not, in any fashion, create that story she wants. It wasn't romantic enough" Steve stated confidently.

"You're lucky that you're a good actor Steve either that or she knows exactly what you are doing and is just too kind to let you know that she knows." Danny said with a grin. "Still at least you know that she's dedicated to you because she has certainly proven it to you. I mean let's put it on the table shall we. She's willingly given up her career, where she was one of the top supermodels, and moved away from everything she knows to move here to Hawaii, just for you, plus you know that she's going to say yes to you eventually. She's here to stay and isn't going anywhere. Not many women would have done that you know." He ended seriously.

"Yeah, I know Danno, it's just… Danni is used to travelling the world and seeing new sights. Staying here in Hawaii with me might not be enough." Steve said, biting the inside of his mouth.

"Then you simply take some leave from work and take Danielle somewhere she wants to go or hasn't been before. I don't think it will be that much of a problem." Chin remarked with a shrug.

"Exactly, Danielle is the woman who you want to be your wife and she'll be the mother of your children so you just need to make sure that you listen to what she is saying to you, take her places and make sure you show her romance because like you said, she is a lady and a lady deserves to be wooed properly." Danny said as he jabbed his finger against Steve's bicep.

"Danni isn't that easy to read Danno" Steve remarked with a shake of his head. "She has so many thoughts floating through her head and half the time she doesn't share them with me, she'll just smile at me and changes the subject." He commented with a frown, tapping his finger against the side of his glass.

"So, Danielle acts like a normal woman then?" Danny responded with a raised eyebrow, his mouth curling into a grin. "You think that Rachel ever told me what she was thinking or Cait for that matter? Cait is like a brick wall when it comes to speaking about anything emotional and her face is unreadable as well."

"What Danny is trying to say is that learning the way Danielle ticks will be worth it because soon she will be your wife and a McGarrett, after that you can start focusing on what you both want" Chin told him seriously.

Steve nodded slowly, staring past them both as his mind brought up images.

"Kids" He breathed out quietly, the steady stream of alcohol they had been consuming loosening his tongue, making him unguarded

"Kids are always an option." Chin agreed quietly,

"Personally, I really hope you end up with a baby girl, one who looks just like her mother right down to the petite, delicate thing which she has going on. It will be good to see how you'll cope with that situation." Danny remarked gleefully as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's see shall we, if you're still so calm and blasé about the thought of boyfriends then when it's your own precious daughter who the boys are chasing around the place, boys who want to do everything to her that we wanted to do to the girls when we were teenagers."

Steve stared silently at him for a moment before he shuddered at the thought.

"My daughter can date when she's fifty, until then I'm keeping her locked up and safe." Steve stated firmly, the comment causing the other two to laugh as they shared an amused look with each other.

"Anyway, we're not actually here to talk about Steve tonight, we're here for you Brah, how are you feeling exactly?" Chin asked, gently nudging Danny's side with his elbow.

"I'm fine with it" Danny said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean it's not like I didn't know what I was getting into when all of this between us started and its not even the first time she's gone away is it? I knew that dating Cait would mean that we would spend most of our time apart from each other, doing our own thing and only occasionally coming back together."

"Knowing something and actually experiencing it are two different things this time buddy, you can trust me on that." Steve remarked softly, meeting Danny's eyes when they swung round to meet his. For a moment it looked as though the blond was going to argue with him but instead he simply sighed and nodded at him.

"Yeah I was beginning to figure that out for myself. I just don't get what is so different this time round." He admitted, looking lost for a split second before his face fell into a frown.

"Because last time Steve was going through the same thing as well but this time…" Chin said before trailing off.

"This time Danielle is staying so Steve won't be going through the same thing. I get you." Danny remarked. "I mean it's stupid to compare the two, Cait and I are nothing like Steve or Danielle or a couple like that. I'm not under any illusions that I'm the love of her life or that her decision to leave the modelling industry has anything to do with me. She's not even going to be based here is she, she'll be in LA so there is no reason to think that she will come here on a regular basis, not even to see Danielle." He pointed out.

"If it makes you feel better than I don't think that even Danni knows what goes on in Caitlin's mind and you would think that if there was anyone who would know, at least slightly, then it would be her." Steve commented as he slumped back in his chair as he eyed the distance between the booth they had claimed as their own and the bar which was busy, but not so busy that they would be waiting for a long time to be served.

"Well that is true" Danny mused before he fixed a thoughtful look on Steve. "Has Danielle ever said anything to you about what is happening? Has she said anything to you about me?"

Steve looked surprised for a moment about the question.

"Why would you want to know that?" He countered, looking towards Chin who merely shrugged at him with a puzzled look at him.

"Why would I want to know?" Danny repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I want to know because if anyone is going to know how Cait feels about me or what she is planning to do then it has to be her baby sister. Danielle may not know everything but she will no doubt know more than I do. They are close and they talk regularly which means that Danielle must have an opinion on things including what she thinks about me and Cait dating each other. If she was going to share that opinion with anyone then it's going to be you. You're her other half and the one who lives with her." Danny said, keeping his eyes fixed on Steve.

"She's mentioned a few things to me but…" Steve began to say before he stopped and shook his head.

"But you can't share what she said with me?" Danny questioned in a flat voice, a frown coming to his face when Steve nodded at him.

"Look, I'm sorry Danno but I can't betray her trust, not even for you." He remarked. "But I can tell you that she does like you so I don't think that she has any issues with you and Caitlin being a couple, if anything she seems to be happy about it."

"Happy is a good reaction to have" Chin piped up causing Steve to smile in his directions.

Perhaps all three of them had had a little too much to drink that evening.

"It is good that she's happy about it" Danny agreed, his face brightening up.

"Look, you know that Cait is coming back to the island eventually because she will come back and see Danni, there's no doubt about that. All you have to do is to use that time she is here to see that here in Hawaii is a good place to be, if that is what you want as well. You have until now and the next time she arrives to make it happen." Steve pointed out.

"Yeah I guess I will" Danny said before his eyes narrowed on his best friend. "Now are you going to go and get the next round in or not because it's your turn now."

"Fine, fine I'm going" Steve replied making a show of rolling his eyes at Danny before he pushed himself to his feet.

What harm could another drink be after all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	18. Part Eighteen

The Beginning

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Kono groaned out loud as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting for a moment before blinking in surprise and a small amount of confusion when she found herself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling which was painted a cream colour rather than the bright, freshly painted white one which she was more than used to seeing on a daily basis.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

 **I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply,**

 **Without problems of pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way**

 **Of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest**

 **is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.**

* * *

Kono groaned out loud as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting for a moment before blinking in surprise and a small amount of confusion when she found herself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling which was painted a cream colour rather than the bright, freshly painted white one which she was more than used to seeing on a daily basis.

"What the…" she murmured to herself, frowning slightly as she began to slowly sort through her thoughts, picking out the new memories from the night before which told her exactly where she had woken up and exactly how she had ended up there in the first place.

She sagged back against the mattress as relief trickled through her, causing the tension in her muscles to ease away at the knowledge that she hadn't ended up going home with a complete stranger who she had met at the beach party.

She reached up and rubbed tiredly at her eyes as she began playing through last night. She could remember going to Ben's beach party with the idea of staying an hour or so just to show Danielle what a Hawaiian beach party was like and also to give her a chance to hopefully meet some people who weren't friends of Steve. If Danielle was here to stay like she had said she was then she would need to start building up her own friend network which Kono was more than happy to do for her, especially since spending time with the blonde herself.

The hour which she had allocated for them to stay there had swiftly come and gone as more and more people had arrived at the party, people who she knew from her old days on the surfing circuit and who had wanted to catch up with her. The fruity cocktail drinks had kept coming as well and she had happily drunk them until she was in an extremely good mood, laughing at everything people said to her and telling some fun stories of her own.

Sometime during the late evening, she could remember Danielle appearing in her line of sight. A sober Danielle who had taken her gently by her arms and had smoothly made their excuses to the people who Kono had been talking to before she had proceeded to guide Kono over to Ben Bass. A few words had been spoken between the two of them which had gone over Kono's head before Danielle had moved them again and led the way back to Danielle's home, nodding at whatever it was which Kono had been telling her during the walk. Words which she could no longer remember.

Kono forced her eyes back opened and tilted her head on the pillow, looking blearily around the room which she was in. A room she was willing to bet a month's wage packet on being her boss's older childhood bedroom if the décor of the area was any indication for her to go by, everything in the room screamed out teenage boy.

Kono breathed out before she forced herself up into a seated position and swung her legs over the side of the bed, resting them on the carpeted floor. She was still dressed in the shorts and vest top combo she had thrown on the night before when she had gone home. Though her socks and shoes has been taken off leaving her bare footed.

She took a moment to allow the room to stop spinning around her before resting her hands beside her on the mattress and pushing herself into a standing position. Kono stretched, holding the pose for a moment before she headed round the bed and out of the partially closed door. She glanced around her in interest at the plain hallways she found herself in.

The other doors as far as she could see where pulled closed which was a relief for her. The last thing she wanted was to find herself confronted with her boss, first thing in the morning when she was hungover, especially if he wasn't hungover.

Kono made her way into the bathroom, putting the toothpaste on her finger and using it to brush at her teeth. She turned the tap on, cupping the water in her hand and used it to clean her face, feeling slightly more human after the two actions. Sighing she left the room and heading down the stairs, her stomach rumbling violently when she smelt the scent of bacon and freshly brewed coffee in the air. Stopping outside the kitchen, Kono hesitated for a moment before she set her shoulders and pushed the door open, her eyes flickering around as she stepped into the room, stopping when her gaze landed on Danielle who was the only other person in the room.

The older woman was by the oven, leaning against the counter to the side of it and sipping at a large mug of what Kono assumed was coffee while a pan of bacon lay sizzling away on the stove next to her. She looked relaxed wearing a pair of simple shorts and a vest top. Her long blond hair had been caught up in a ponytail and looked wet making Kono wonder whether Danielle went swimming on a daily basis like her boyfriend did or whether the wet hair was simply because she had showered already.

She met Danielle's grey eyes when the blonde glanced up towards her, returning the warm smile which came to Danielle's face at the sight of her.

"Hey Kono, good morning" Danielle remarked softly, pushing herself into a standing position. "How are you feeling today? Did you sleep okay?"

Kono considered the questions carefully for a moment before she answered, picking up on the rueful tone in her own voice.

"Morning Danni, to be honest I'm feeling better than I thought I was going to be this morning though I think I have you to thank for that" She said, the comment causing Danielle to laugh softly even as she shook her head.

"I was happy to help and I'm glad that you aren't feeling like death warmed up like you thought you would." Danielle responded as she pushed herself up into a standing position. "Can I get you a drink now that you're up. I've got some coffee going or I can make you a tea or a green tea" She offered, waving her hand towards the coffee machine and the kettle.

"All of those sounds pretty good right about now" Kono replied, reaching up and rubbing at the back of her neck. "What are you drinking?" She questioned, her eyes dropping to the mug which Danielle was still holding. The blonde glanced down at it thoughtfully for a moment before looking back up.

"This is some Green tea with lemon, the coffee is for Steve when he comes back because I have no doubt at all that he will be needed it." Danielle remarked, flashing Kono a quick smile.

Kono seriously wanted the coffee but she figured that her body already hated her enough at that moment in time without her making it feel worse.

"I think that a Green tea with lemon is probably the best thing for me right now." She stated.

Danielle nodded at her, twisting slightly to the side as she placed her cup on the counter top before her eyes moved to the bacon with a critical look.

"Just give me a moment to flip the bacon and then I'll make the tea for you. Would you prefer a bacon roll or a bacon sandwich this morning?" Danielle asked as she picked up the spatula and deftly flipped the bacon, telling Kono that this wasn't the first handover breakfast which the blonde had made in her life time.

"I think I'd prefer a bacon roll today if you have the rolls" Kono said with a glance towards the bacon. "Have you made the bacon for me then or are you having some?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I'm actually a vegetarian so the bacon is for you." Danielle told her. "You spent the whole journey home from the party telling me how much you loved bacon and how if I made you bacon in the morning then you would have no choice but to be my best friend for a life. An offer like that is a hard one to refuse." She stated seriously, meeting Kono's eyes before she suddenly grinned at her.

"Wait, I said that to you?" Kono asked, slapping a hand lightly against her forehead when Danielle nodded at her, still smiling.

"You mentioned it repeatedly. It seems extremely important to you that I understood just how strong your love of bacon was." She confirmed.

"Wow" Kono said with a shake of her head before swiftly changing the subject. "So where exactly is the boss man at the moment, is he out swimming or something because Danny has said in the past that Steve always went swimming first thing in the morning to start his day off." She asked, moving towards the kitchen tables and dropping into one of the free seats with a thankful sigh.

"He does tend to go swimming every morning so Danny is right about that." Danielle told her with a nod as she glanced over her shoulder towards the back door where Kono knew led to the private beach which was part of the house. "But Steve isn't actually here at the moment, in fact Steve didn't come home last night." She remarked, her attention fixed on the mug of green tea which Danielle was making for Kono.

"He didn't come home last night?" Kono asked in surprised.

Danielle remain quiet for a moment as she picked up the mug and crossed the room, passing it to Kono who took it, automatically wrapping her hands around the warmth.

"Indeed, he didn't" Danielle said, a flash of something to her eyes which was gone before Kono could determine exactly what it was.

"Why didn't he come home? That's not like him is it?" Kono pressed as Danielle turned away from her and headed back to the stove. She watched, waiting for an answer but Danielle remained quiet, the blonde's attention focused on fixing Kono her bacon roll. She passed it over to her when it was finished before taking the seat opposite Kono on the table, having a sip of her own tea before she finally answered her.

"Steve texted me last night saying that he was going to help Chin get Danny back to Chin's place and then he would be coming straight home after that but it turns out that it didn't quite happen like Steve had planned from what I gathered. I guess they all must have had a lot to drink because I received a text from Chin about an hour and a half after the one Steve said telling me that Steve had in fact collapsed onto the sofa and was fast asleep and that no amount of shaking him which Chin tried was waking him up. He was out for the count."

Kono stared at Danielle for a moment in disbelief before she started laughing and shaking her head. Her grin widening when Danielle started laughing as well.

"Oh man, the boss man is going to feel so bad this morning if that's the case." Kono said gleefully. "You know all we've heard since the task force begun was how the boss man can hold his drink and could easily outdrink us all if it came down to it. It's kind of nice to know that maybe he's not quite as infallible when it comes to drinking and the effects of it as he led us to believe he was." She explained as she picked up her bacon roll and took a large bite, moaning happily when she realised that Danielle had already added tomato ketchup to it for her.

"Is that what he said?" Danielle asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked away at Kono, coming to her feet when her phone beeped at her. She picked it up and read the message on it before typing something out and placing the phone back down. Kono watched as Danielle retook her seat.

"Nothing serious I hope" Kono asked curiously.

"No nothing serious" Danielle assured her. "It was just your cousin again telling me that Steve was finally awake. He's going to feed him and ply him with coffee before sending Steve on his way home so he'll probably be back in two and a half hours odd. I was thinking that if you're up for it then we could maybe have a surfing lesson together, I'm guessing that we could use the ocean outside and I know that Steve has a few boards which we could use then I could make us some lunch afterwards if you want?"

Kono thought briefly about her plans for the day and what Danielle was offering and quickly made her decision. The thought of hitting the ocean was too good to reject and the added sight of seeing her hungover boss staggering in was merely an added bonus in her eyes.

She met Danielle's eyes and nodded at her, flashing the older woman a grin.

"Surfing and your food?" Kono remarked, her grin widening. "I wouldn't miss that for the world Danni. Lead on."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	19. Part Nineteen

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle was half way through her second cup of green tea with lemon when she heard the sound of a key scraping the outside of the front door, as though the owner of the key was fumbling for the lock.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Nineteen

* * *

 **Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would**

 **I'd never leave**

* * *

Danielle was half way through her second cup of green tea with lemon when she heard the sound of a key scraping the outside of the front door, as though the owner of the key was fumbling for the lock.

She shifted in the comfortable chair she was in, ignoring the way her body ached at the movement, she had liked to think that she was fairly fit in the large scale of things but her surfing lesson with Kono had proven to her that she needed to find a gym and get back into exercising and quickly.

Danielle glanced towards the stairs, straining her ear for the familiar sound of the shower going before her eyes flickered back to the door as it finally opened and Steve shuffled in, he closed the door behind him, wincing in a way at the sound which told her that her other half was suffering from the effects of a hangover.

A bad hangover at that if his reactions were any indication to go by.

She remained quiet, holding her mug lightly between her palms as she looked him up and down thoughtfully. Visually he looked fine which was a relief. A part of her had been concerned when Chin had texted her, making her wonder whether there had been something which had happened, perhaps they had gotten into a fight but it looked as though that had just been her imagination playing games with her and it was as simple as Steve falling asleep on Chin's sofa. There were no bruises on his skin and his clothes, though crumpled from where he had clearly slept in them, looked surprisingly clean all things considered.

Danielle waited, keeping a smile off her face with difficulty when he slowly turned and looked into the living room, his gaze landing on her seated in her chair, causing the look in his eyes to warm at the sight of her. She watched as his face brightened into a relieved look as he moved slowly across the room towards her. His normally graceful, sure movements almost sluggish as he finally came to a stop beside her.

Danielle tilted her head back, raising a questioning eyebrow at him before she sighed, her mouth curling into a reluctant smile as she lazily uncurled herself from her comfortable position and placed her drink to the side of her before pushing herself to her feet. Steve brushed passed her and took her seat, adjusting himself for a moment before he reached up, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap, lightly prodding and moving her until she was curled up sideways on him with her face resting against his neck while his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly enough that she felt the way his body softened as the tension in him escaped on a sigh.

She remained quiet for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being hugged by him, something which she had missed the night before when he had been missing from their bed, before finally speaking, pitching her voice low so not to agitate the headache he clearly had any further.

"So how did last night go then?"

"It was long" Steve replied tiredly as he tilted his head down and nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent in before he continued speaking. "It was a good night though and more importantly Danno had a good time which was the whole point of the evening. You were right when you said that he would probably need the company. I'm just sorry that I didn't get home last night love, I planned to, it's just that… I don't even know." He ended, sounding almost helpless for a moment. The tone pulling at Danielle's heart.

"It just that you were tired and fell asleep" Danielle finished for him, moving back so she could see into his face as she continued speaking. "You don't have to explain yourself this time beloved. Chin took pity on you and he texted me to let me know that you had fallen asleep on his sofa."

Steve looked surprised at her comment before he smiled at her.

"Well I always knew that I liked Chin for a reason" He commented, before he leaned forward and captured her mouth into a soft kiss, teasing at her lips until she parted them giving him the access he wanted. They kissed for a few minutes, Steve's hands stroking her sides before he pulled back leaving her blinking hazily at him, her lips still tingling as he spoke. "I've got some making up to do to you since I've been a terrible boyfriend who left you alone in the house and in our bed all night. Maybe we should take this upstairs now so I can show you exactly how sorry I am for making you worry even for a moment about me." He murmured, kissing her neck and biting it lightly, the action causing her to shiver.

"As tempting as your suggestion may be and trust me when I say it is, we're not actually alone in the house right now." Danielle admitted. Steve blinked at her in confusion for a moment, moving his head round to the side so he could look at the stairs for a moment before he turned back to her, searching her eyes before he groaned out loud, reaching up with his free hand and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't tell me that the Rookie from my team is upstairs." He demanded, the comment causing Danielle to grin at him before she shrugged.

"Well if by the Rookie you mean Kono than I'm afraid that the answer is yes. Kono is still here, she ended up staying here last night" Danielle informed him, reaching up and wrapping her hand round the back of his neck as he leaned his head against the chair with a groan, his eyes closing as she began to massage the tight muscled before he tilted his head and opened his eyes again, meeting her gaze.

"So where is she exactly at the moment?" He asked tiredly.

Danielle used her free hand to point above them at the ceiling as she spoke.

"She upstairs in the shower, she gave me my first surfing lesson outside and wanted to clean off the ocean so I said she could. I gave her the spare towels which were in the airing cupboard upstairs. I wasn't sure when you would be back but I knew that you wouldn't mind." She said, raising an eyebrow when he suddenly frowned. "You don't mind right?" She pressed.

"No of course not love, Kono can use the shower if she's around that's no problem. I was just hoping that you and I could spend the rest of today together relaxing."

"Relaxing huh? What exactly did you have in mind?" Danielle asked him curiously.

"Maybe we could watch a few movies off of Netflix and cuddle together in bed and you know if the cuddling happened to involve us being naked together… well that wouldn't be a bad thing either." He told her with a grin, pulling her close to him and kissing her again, pulling back when Kono's voice piped up from the direction of the staircase.

"If you're planning on having some naked time together then I may take that as my cue to leave" She commented, glancing between the two of them with a wide grin.

"Kono, you don't have to go if you don't want to, you can-" Danielle began to say, stopping when Steve cut across her mid-sentence.

"If that how you feel Kono than we can understand that. I'm sure you have lots more exciting things to do with your time then staying here with Danni and I and hanging out together, especially since we don't really have anything planned for today." He remarked with a shrug at the younger woman.

Danielle blinked at the comment, looking towards her other half for a moment with a slight frown before she turned and looked at Kono, picking up on the sudden glint which came to the other woman's dark eyes which told her that Steve had annoyed the other woman with his off handed comment. She could understand the annoyance.

"Well hanging out with Danni wouldn't exactly be a hardship boss. I mean there are a lot of places we could go and check out. Its not like Danni has exactly seen a lot of the island." She remarked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're calling her Danni?" Steve asked, sounding surprised as he looked towards Danielle who nodded at him.

"I told her to call me Danni instead of Danielle" She told Steve who stared at her for a split second before looking back at Kono as she spoke again.

"Besides the sooner Danni starts seeing more of the island then the quicker it will be for her to make to adjustment to being here because its got to be a big adjustment from what she is used to."

"It certainly is" Danielle agreed ruefully before she glanced towards Steve, catching the look of concern which came to his eyes at her answer. "It's a good adjustment Steve but it is a big one" She clarified, leaning forwards and kissing him softly before pulling away and continuing quietly. "And one which I wouldn't change for anything even if I could change it,"

Steve's face remained blank for a moment before he finally smiled and nodded at her, his gaze moving back to Kono,

"What sort of places are the pair of you planning on going to then?" He asked her, sounding more curious than anything else.

Kono stayed silent, eyes dropped to the floor as she clearly considered the question Steve had asked her before she glanced back up with a shrug.

"I'd take her to check out the department stores first of all" She stated.

"A department store?" Steve repeated with a slight frown as though he had not expected that response to come from the younger woman.

"Yeah a Department store" Kono confirmed with a nod. "Danni was saying yesterday that she wanted to find some and go into them so she could start buying things for the house which she thought it needed."

"I do need to find one but I guess I should probably bring Steve with me for that trip so he can have a say in the décor since he'll be living here as well. I'm not exactly sure whether he would be capable of making that journey right now? I'm thinking that maybe bed is in order for you right now Steve." She said, addressing the last of her comment towards her other half who nodded.

"Bed with you does sound good." He agreed, reaching up and rubbing at his forehead. "But if you wanted to go out now then I could go, we need to go to some car dealerships as well to see whether we can find you a car for you to use."

"We definitely do because I'm not the biggest fan of using your truck." Danielle agreed brightly, her mind bringing up images of the type of car which she wanted to get to use.

"Luckily for you boss I can't make today. I promised Ben that I would pop around this morning to give him a hand with the rest of the cleaning up from last night and I'm already late for it so I'll leave you two lovebirds to enjoy the rest of your day. Danni thanks again for the awesome night last night. I had a blast with you so let me know when you next free for a night out and when you want your next surfing lesson as well." Kono remarked with a smile as she moved away from the staircase and towards the front door, bending down and pulling her boots on.

"I had a really good time as well Kono" Danielle agreed as she struggled out of Steve's hold and came to her feet, heading towards the front door and accepting Kono's hug when the taller woman turned to her, arms open with a grin.

"I'll see you on Monday morning in the office Boss, enjoy your weekend with Danni and Danni I'll drop you a text later or something." She said, grabbing her bag from where she had dropped it the night before and shouldering it. She waved at them as she opened the front door and disappeared out into it, closing the door behind her.

Danielle waited until the door closed before she turned to face Steve with a smile on her face.

"Look at you Sweetheart, what am I going to do with you?" She asked him fondly, watching as he came to his feet and moved over to her, reaching down when he was close enough and taking her hand in his before he began pulling her gently towards the stairs, looking over his shoulder at her with a wide, loving grin on his face that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Well" He said softly. "I can think of a few things you could do with me love."

Danielle laughed as she let him usher her towards the bedroom.

There were worse ways which she could spend the morning after all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	20. Part Twenty

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle sighed happily as she picked up her mug of green tea and the mug of black coffee from the counter top, glancing round her to make sure that she had everything which she needed before she turned and. headed out of the kitchen and out onto the lanai.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

* * *

 **She was ready to deny the existence of space and time rather than**

 **Admit that love might not be eternal.**

* * *

Danielle sighed happily as she picked up her mug of green tea and the mug of black coffee from the counter top, glancing round her to make sure that she had everything which she needed before she turned and. headed out of the kitchen and out onto the lanai.

She heading down the steps towards the two chairs which were placed out on the back-porch area.

The previous day had ended up being a write off just like Steve had predicted. They had ended up spending the rest of the day in bed with each other, watching Netflix and cuddling just as Steve had wanted, the only time either of them had left was for a toilet break and when Steve had disappeared downstairs only to reappear five minutes later someone how holding two mugs of coffee and a plate filled with sandwiches. Once those had been consumed Steve, who had obviously recovered from his hangover and proceeded to make love to her tenderly.

All in all, it had been the perfect lazy Saturday for them to experience though it also meant that they were now behind in the plans which she had in place for the weekend. Plans which had been important like her getting a new car so she could have access to the rest of the island and what it offered without her having to rely either on public transport or her other half having to leave what he was doing to pick her up in his truck or Danny's car which she noticed that he often seemed to have with him.

She placed the mug of coffee on the little table between the chairs before she sat down on the chair which she seemed to favour, stretching her legs out in front of her and casually rearranging her dress with one hand, her eyes fixed on the ocean in front of her. She could just about make out the figure of Steve cutting through the waves as he swam against the current, the familiar sight making her smile as she finally looked down and blew on the hot liquid, cradling the mug in her hand again.

He had left their bed at what had felt like the crack of dawn, kissing her softly before he had rolled off of the mattress and headed over to the drawers and pulling one open. He pulled out a pair of his swimming and left the room, leaving her behind in the bed.

How exactly he had the energy to go for a stream after the night they had shared with each other was beyond her, she could only assume that the rare jokes she had heard when she had been modelling about military men and their stamina was actually based in fact rather than an exaggeration like she had initially thought.

Danielle shook her head at the thought, a small smile coming to her mouth before she took a sip of her tea, her eyes drawn upwards to the sky as she leaned her head back with a contented sigh, watching as the pale blue slowly gave away to a bright, almost blinding blue. She had to admit that Hawaii was certainly one of the most beautiful places which she had been in her travels.

She looked back towards the ocean just as Steve emerged from the waves. He paused for a second, his eyes landing on her before he headed across the golden sand towards where she was sitting. Danielle's eyes lowered, automatically tracking a drop of sea water which slid its way slowly down his torso, resisting the urge to lean forward and lick it off and instead forcing herself to look up, rolling her eyes when she realised he was watching her with a half loving, half smug expression which somehow managed to look stupidly attractive on his face and which told her that he had seen where her eyes had been and had no doubt managed to read her mind.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked her huskily with a wink before he leaned across to the other chair and grabbed the towel which he had thrown over the top of the chair using it to scrub at his hair.

"It's not bad I guess" Danielle replied casually with a shrug of her shoulders as she took another sip of her tea in an effort to hide the smile which was threatening to break out at the sight of his affronted expression as he turned to look at her.

"It's not bad?" Steve repeated with a raised eyebrow, his eyes wide in disbelief before they narrowed slightly as he tilted his head to the side, giving her a considering look. "Remind me to quote you on how you consider my body to be just not bad the next time your hands are all over me." He grumbled before he leaned down over her, his hands braced against the arms of the chair as his mouth found hers, kissing her softly before he slowly moved back with a look of reluctance with caused her to smile. Throwing the towel back onto the free chair he looked towards the second mug. "Is that for me?" He queried, glancing around as though he suddenly expected someone to appear from around the corner or from within the house

Danielle moved her head to the right, looking towards the waiting mug before she nodded, looking back at him.

"A black filtered coffee with a lump of that special butter you like in it which goes against everything I believe by the way, milk or sugar belongs in coffee, butter belongs on toast" She told him, unable to stop her nose from wrinkling up in disgust when he picked it up and downed half of it, smacking his lips together with a look of satisfaction before he turned to her and held the mug out to her.

"Try it" He urged. "You may just like it"

Danielle stared at the mug for a moment before she set her shoulders and placed her own tea back on the table. She turned back to him and gingerly took the mug from it, looking down at the drink before she looked back up at Steve and sighed, bringing the mug to her lips and taking a sip.

"Wow… that's… that is really not for me" She said with a shake of her head, thrusting the mug back towards him and ignoring his laughter as he took it back and grabbing her own tea again, taking a sip to try and cleanse her pallet.

"Well you've done better than Danno has, he's always refused point blank to try it, at least you have." Steve remarked, leaning down and kissing her again, his free hand cupping her cheek for a moment. "Have you started making us breakfast yet because if you hadn't I was thinking of whipping us up some granola and yoghurt to eat?" He offered, Danielle considered the suggestion for a moment before she nodded.

"That sounds pretty good to me." She agreed as she moved to the age of the chair and stood up, smiling at Steve before she turned and headed back towards the kitchen aware of him right behind her. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she found that the kitchen area was still empty. She had already begun to lose count of the number of times where someone had turned up during their morning, normally when they were just considering breakfast, to see Steve and discuss something with him.

"So, what do you want us to do today?" Steve asked, his large hand trailing across her back as he moved passed her towards the cupboards

"Well there are a few things we could do" Danielle remarked, her voice easing away for a moment as she gave the question some thought before continuing again. "I was thinking that we could go out to some of the DIY stores around the island and start looking at what we need to get to start doing the house up."

"We can do that" He agreed, glancing back over his shoulder at her with a smile. "We need to get you a car as well but that shouldn't be too hard to do." He turned to her, leaning back against the counter behind him with a sudden serious look on her face which left her feeling concerned.

"What is it?" She queried, tilting her head to the side.

He stared silent for a moment, looking away from her to look around the kitchen with a critical look before he spoke, a thoughtful tone to his voice which eased her concern away.

"I was just thinking that we do have permission to make expansions to the house, or rather my parents got the permissions before…" he stopped abruptly, taking a deep breathe before he started. "Well they never got the chance to do it but we do have the chance to and I think we should. We could bring in some designers and actually design a home based around what we want."

"The house is a fairly good sized one at the moment." Danielle pointed out to him as she moved towards him, coming to a stop beside him and wrapping her arms around him.

"The house is okay size for a newly married couple" Steve agreed, dropping his head and brushing a kiss over the top of her head. "But we need to think to the future because we'll need to extra space when we start our own family. There are only three bedrooms at the moment, our bedroom and two spare rooms. We could extend the main bedroom further, use one of the spare rooms for our first child and the second for our second child and then on top of that we'll need a Danno room because he always ends up staying around when we watch games together and I don't want to hear him bitching at me because he had to sleep on the sofa. Then we'll need another spare room for when family come around to stay and we can make the kitchen bigger for you as well" He added with another glance around him.

"It sounds like you have put a lot of thought into this Steve" Danielle remarked as she leaned her head back so she could see his face clearly.

"I have" He admitted with a shrug at her. "This place is going to be our home here in Hawaii for as long as we stay here so I want to make sure that it feels as though it is our place and not my parents old place which we just happen to live in. I want it to be a combination of our different styles coming together to create the home of our dreams where we can be happy."

"Why haven't you done any work on the place before now?" Danielle asked him curiously.

"Something always stopped me, the truth is Danni that I was always waiting for something, I just didn't realise I was until I found you." He told her seriously, pulling her closer to him.

Danielle remained quiet for a moment before she went up on her tiptoes, waiting until be bent down towards her to kiss him, nipping at her lower lip before she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Have I mentioned to you today just how much I love you?" She asked him, her smile widening when he grinned down at her.

"You haven't mentioned it today yet but you certainly told me a lot yesterday afternoon and during the night" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into her hair as he hugged her tightly, feeling more content then he could ever remember feeling.

"Well it's the truth, I love you" She replied, kissing his chest before she took a step back from him, forcing him to let go of her. "So, what exactly do you plan to do with the house then? If this will be our home then…"

"It will be, it's a great property and we have the ocean right outside as well, there aren't too many places around here which have that" He commented, waving his hand towards the door they had just come through. "As to what I have planned, well my only plan at the moment is to bring in some local architects to sit down and discuss what they can do so we can decide between the two of us how we want this to go."

"Okay then" Danielle said with a nod at him. "Let's do it then, but the first thing we have to do is go and get dressed and find me that car" She stated, laughing when he saluted her with a wink.

"Your wish is my commander my Lady"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	21. Part Twenty One

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **No one said that car shopping would be easy**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

 **For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person,**

 **And we are finally home.**

* * *

"What do you think about this one here?"

Danielle turned at the sound of Steve's voice and gave the car he was standing next to a critical look, her head tilted to one side as she tried to imagine whether or not she could see herself behind the wheel of the car, driving around the island. It took all of four seconds before she was shaking her head, ignoring the way Steve's face dropped at the movement.

They had been out in the Hawaiian sun for three hours straight now trying to find Danielle a car and so far, it wasn't going very well much to their mutual disappointment. The problem was that Steve kept taking her to car dealerships where the cars on offer were large and bulky and more suitable for someone of Steve's height rather than her own.

All she wanted was a small car which would be perfect for her to use. She didn't need the car to be big or even that spacious. All she needed was one which she could drive easily and which would have enough room in the trunk for her to put the weekly shopping.

She sighed, glancing around the car lot again, her eyes briefly stopping on the cars which she could see before she shook her head again and moved towards Steve, stopping beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling close to him. She smiled when his long arm immediately wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him and dropping a kiss on her temple before he spoke.

"I'm guessing from the expression on your face that you haven't seen anything here which you want?" He asked, waving away the salesman who had been hovering near Steve, clearly eager to make a sale.

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetheart, I mean there's nothing wrong with the cars but they just aren't for me. If we're going to spend some substantial cash on this then we at least need to make sure it the right one." She stated as she moved her head back so she could see his expression. He looked tired though she could detect the determined glint in his eyes which told her that he wouldn't stop on his quest to find her exactly what she needed. "Maybe we should just head home and try later on in the month when some new cars are in. I mean it isn't massively important in the large scale of things and we should probably be conserving our money if we are planning to expand and refit everything in the house. I know from personal experience that house refits are expensive to do, my leftover modelling jobs will put us in good stead but we should still be careful. I need to start putting plans into place as well for when I finally do my last modelling job."

"We do need to start looking at some properties for your bakery" Steve agreed thoughtfully. "I've got a few friends who I can get to have a look into it for us. If the bakery is going to be a success then we'll have to make sure that we'll get some prime real estate. An area that has enough foot traffic to keep you busy without running you into the ground." He remarked before he frowned to himself, meeting her gaze. "Do you know when your actual last modelling job is booked for yet?" He asked her, using his hold on her to twist them towards the exit, gently propelling her forward to where his truck was parked on the kerb.

Danielle remained quiet for a moment as she made her mental calculations before she spoke.

"November next year should be when I have my last job unless it's pushed back for any reason. It's a big job though so it will probably take a month or so to shoot it all." She answered him. "I have another job in two months' time and obviously the one coming up shortly as well."

"I remember that one" Steve said quietly. "Caitlin obviously mentioned it to Danno at some point because he's written it in my calendar at work and underlined the event about fifteen times so I don't forget where you are."

"Why would he do that?" Danielle asked curiously, raising an eyebrow when Steve rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his truck keys.

"According to Danno I get… moody if I can't get in contact with you." Steve stated, pausing for a moment as he clearly chose his next words closely. "He's talking rubbish as usual though, I don't act any differently but he seems to believe I do and apparently Kono agrees with him. He thinks that if I can see it on my calendar then I'll know why you haven't answered my call and therefore not be so moody with him and the rest of the team." He explained. Danielle stared at him before she laughed softly and shook her head.

"Danny really is like your brother isn't he" She said, moving away from Steve and round the truck to the passenger side, she waited a moment for him to unlock it before she pulled the door open and climbed in, closing it behind her. She pulled on her seatbelt and twisted round so she was facing Steve, a smile on her lips.

There was something about watching Steve that she loved, she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would never be bored by it.

"So, what should we do now? Do you want us to head to another car lot and have a look around there?" He queried as he placed the key into the ignition. Danielle considered the question for a moment, opening her mouth to speak before she stopped as Steve's cell phone rang, her heart sinking slightly as what a call to Steve normally meant.

"Sorry love, just hold that answer for a moment while I get this." He said, adjusting himself on the seat so he could pull the cell phone out of his pocket. He pressed the connect button, shooting her a quick smile before he spoke, a cold note to his voice which she hadn't heard him use before. "McGarrett here." Danielle leaned back against her seat, watching the change which came over him and wondered whether this was a glimpse of what her future husband was like when he was at work. She blinked, forcing herself to pay attention to his next words. "No Danno, I'm sorry buddy but you're going to have to take care of yourself if you want it done now or you could wait until I'm next free and I'll give you a hand then." He stated, glancing towards Danielle as he clearly listened to what his partner was saying, whatever it was caused him to roll his eyes as he looked back out the window screen. "Why? Why? Because Danno it's the rare time that we have some time off and I would like to spend that time with my fiancé who I haven't seen much of recently, that's why."

"Your girlfriend" Danielle automatically corrected him, shooting him a cheeky grin when Steve looked towards her again.

"Fine, my girlfriend who will one day be my wife" He clarified, winking at her. "Tomorrow? Jesus Danno you're like a dog with a bone sometimes, you know that right" He remarked, before he spoke again, his eyes flickering towards her, making it clear who he was directing his comment towards. "Do we have any plans for tomorrow after I finish work love?" He queried.

"Let me check" Danielle responded, leaning down and opening her bag up, she fished around in it for a few moments before she found what she was looking for and pulled out the diary she kept with her. She flipped it open, turning some pages until she landed on the correct one and glanced down at it. "I've got it pencilled in that we were going to go out for dinner together but there's nothing booked for Tuesday so we could easily move the meal to Tuesday if you need to give Danny a hand with something instead, I wouldn't mind." She told him with a smile.

Steve searched her eyes for a moment before he reached out and grasped her hand, interlocking their fingers together and bringing them towards his mouth so he could kiss the back of her hand before he spoke into his cell phone again.

"Fine, if it can't wait then I'll help you tomorrow with it. We'll speak about how you want to do it when we're at work okay? I've got to go now." He remarked before he hung up the phone. "I'm sorry about that." He apologised, placing another kiss on her hand.

"You don't have to apologise for anything Steve" Danielle responded warmly. "I'm guessing from what I heard that you are heading over to Danny's house tomorrow after work to give him a hand with something?" She asked.

"Yeah, from what he was saying, he's gone and bought a new furniture set for the house which is a good thing but of course he's bought on which you need to assemble yourself and if there's one thing Danno isn't good at, it's anything DIY related which is why he's rang because he's finally realised that he needs help from someone to put it together which in this case was me." Steve explained with a shrug at her.

Danielle nodded, remaining quiet for a moment as she looked out the passenger window at the fairly busy street before turning back to Steve.

"You know we could go now and help him" She suggested as she squeezed down on his hand. "I don't claim to be any expert on Danny Williams but even I know from the few times we have met that he is very much a man who likes to get things done as soon as possible, having the furniture pack staring at him all evening is only going to frustrate him which means that he'll be in a bad mood tomorrow. We're not having any luck now with the car and we technically don't have any further plans for today so…" Her voice trailed off as she shrugged.

Steve breathed out, looking up at the roof for a second, his thumb stroking the back of her hand before he spoke."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind if we went over there to help, the whole point of today was to spend time together." Steve pointed out.

"We have the rest of our lives to spend time together, a few hours on a Sunday afternoon spent in the company of your best friend isn't going to be a problem. Besides with the three of us there we can hopefully get it done quickly enough that you and I can have the evening together because I have plans for you tonight beloved." She told him, a grin coming to her face at the sudden look of interest which came to his face at her announcement.

"I happen to like your plans Danni" He stated with a grin of his own. "Fine then, we'll head over to Danny's place now, get his furniture set up for him and then we're heading home via the supermarket because I'm going to do us a BBQ tonight and it will require red wine."

"I thought we had a bottle of red in the kitchen?" Danielle remarked with a slight frown.

"We did but your sister drank the last of it when she was here and we haven't replaced it yet" Steve answered her.

"I should have known" She remarked ruefully with a slight smile. "That does sounds like a good plan to me, I always like your BBQs" She said as she leaned across the seat and kissed him, savouring the feel of his lips against hers before she pulled back. Steve nodded, stealing another kiss before he reluctantly pulled back and started the engine, reaching up and grabbing the seatbelt. "Are you not going to call him back and let him know that we're coming now instead?" She questioned him curiously, laughing softly when he shook his head at her.

"And listen to him go on and on about how we're messing him around? Naw, I'll pass on that particular rant until we're actually there. It's not like he has any plans to go out today so we're good."

Danielle nodded slowly, her gaze turning to the window as Steve pulled the truck away from the kerb.

Somehow, she had the feeling that this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	22. Part Twenty Two

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve and Danny have a talk which leaves Danny with more questions than answers**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

 **They say when you are missing someone that they are probably feeling the same,**

 **But I don't think it's possible for you to miss me as much as I'm**

 **Missing you right now.**

* * *

Steve stared down at the messy stack of reports piled up in front of him, a slight frown coming to his face as he wondered whether somehow it had multiplied when he had been working away on another file. If it hadn't of been for the fact that he hadn't left his office for the past two hours then he would have thought that one of the other members of his team had been sneaking into the room and adding to the pile when he hadn't been looking.

"You know Steven, I genuinely don't know what I find more shocking about this scene, the fact that you are actually in your office completing your own paperwork without uttering a single complaint about it that I've heard or the fact that you haven't tried to slip me your files like you normally try to do."

Steve glanced up at the sound of Danny's voice, sparing his partner a quick, unimpressed look before he looked back down at the piece of paper he was reading, picking up his pen up from the surface of his desk and drawing a line through one of the sentences in Kono's report.

He was aware of Danny still standing in the doorway of the office, quietly observing him for a moment before he finally stepped fully into the room, twisting round and closing the door behind him. Steve watched from the corner of his eyes as Danny headed across the room, coming to stop next to where Steve was sitting and perched himself on the corner of Steve's desk. Steve gave him a moment before he finally sighed and spoke, his eyes never leaving the report in front of him.

"Is there something which is on your mind Danno or is this just a social call?" He queried.

"I was just wondering why you are locked away in here blitzing through the work which normally takes you days to complete, why are you in such a rush today?" Danny asked curiously, chuckling slightly when Steve glanced up and gave the blond a pointed look. "Yeah, yeah, I knew the minute the question popped out of my mouth that it was a stupid one to ask. Where else would you be heading other than back to your place to spending time with your gorgeous girlfriend? Speaking of which have the two of you got any plans for tonight?"

"None that I know of" Steve answered absently. "We're not going out and we're not having anyone round to see us. We're staying in and watching that Disney film which came out last year. What is it called? The Princess and the Frog or something like that?"

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry did you just say that you were going to watch the Princess and the Frog? You?" Danny remarked, making no effort to hide the sheer disbelief from his voice. "Why would someone like you willingly watch that film? I know you buddy better than most people out there, I know how to read your face. You can barely tolerate sitting through a Disney film when Grace is the one who is making the suggestion. Every time she askes you if we can watch it you get a look on your face like she's suggested you do something crazy in Steve world, like putting milk in your coffee. You know something which everyone else in the world would consider as normal."

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny's comment before he spoke.

"You know what's normal on the island isn't necessarily normal elsewhere, say in New Jersey for example." Steve pointed out calmly, turning the page over and starting on the next one.1

"Don't remind me, half the things on this island doesn't make sense" Danny muttered, uncrossing his arms long enough so he could poke Steve in the shoulder. "But don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't answered my question yet."

"I haven't answered your question because there's not a real mystery behind it and if you thought about it you could come up with the solution yourself." Steve remarked before relenting, knowing that if he didn't, then this conversation could go on for most of the day. "Danni loves Disney films Danno, that is the simple answer. She wants to watch the films and when she does, she wants to understandably watch them with me and so that's what we do. Some of the ones which we have actually seen haven't been that bad." He admitted, forcing the words out of his throat, knowing what his partner's reaction would be before he even finished his sentence.

Danny didn't disappoint, staring blankly at Steve for a moment, with his mouth slightly open before he suddenly grinned widely, making a whooping sound which caused Steve to roll his eyes again.

"Wait until I tell Grace about this new development and the fact that you can and will watch Disney films now. As if she didn't fangirl Danielle enough as it is." Danny said with a shake of his head before seemingly taking pity on Steve and changing the subject to a more neutral one. "So, if you're spending the evening together then that probably means that Danielle will cook for you. Any idea what you'll be having, just so I know whether I should bring my own lunch in or make an attempt to kidnap yours."

"Firstly, you're never getting my lunch, no matter how many times you try. The sooner you accept this and go back to your salads the easier and better it will be for you" Steve stated as he dropped his pen to the surface of the desk and flexed his fingers as he continued to speak. "And as for what she is cooking, well I have no idea. She doesn't tend to discuss it with me."

"Well maybe you could text her and suggest she makes her lasagne because that lasagne my friend is on par with my grandmothers and trust me when I say that, that is high praise indeed." Danny remarked solemnly.

"Not going to happen" Steve replied simply as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Danny closely, his eyes searching his eyes. "Look Danno, we both know that you didn't come and interrupt me because you wanted to know my plans for tonight or what Danni is cooking for me and her so why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me what is troubling you."

Danny opened his mouth to answer, the expression on his face warning Steve that the blond was planning to argue but instead no words came out and Danny simply sighed, his shoulders slumping down as he pinched the bridge of his nose, holding on for a second before dropping his hand and speaking.

"It's Caitlin" He admitted.

"Of course, it is" Steve said briskly, pushing down on the urge to roll his eyes again and instead merely ran his hand through his hair. "What about Caitlin is the problem? Is she okay?" He asked, his mind already leaping to Danielle and how he would break the news if anything was wrong with her sister. The fact that he hadn't received a call from her since lunchtime indicated that if something had happened then she was still unaware of it.

"There's nothing wrong with her" Danny replied with a wave of his hand, bringing Steve plans to a halt. "She rang me yesterday to tell me about her latest trip and the job they have her on at the moment. You know that she's in Sydney at the moment doing a shoot right? It sounded like she was actually having fun doing it."

"Well that's a good thing if she is right?" Steve queried with a raised eyebrow. "It's also a good thing that she rang you on your cell while she was in mid shoot even when she was busy. It shows that regardless of everything which was going on at that moment, you were the one who was in her thoughts enough to call."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it" Danny agreed slowly, looking away from Steve's gaze to stare past him, out of the window.

"You know Caitlin never called Danni yesterday because Danni mentioned yesterday at dinner that she hadn't heard from her sister in four days" Steve told the blond. "You however she did make the time for so it definitely means something if she calls you, over her sister who she is extremely close to."

"There is that" Danny said, the gloomy look on his face lightening slightly before he sighed. "You know I know this sounds stupid even saying this but this was never meant to go like this."

"Like what exactly?" Steve probed softly when Danny fell silent again as though he was struggling with his words which was enough to concern Steve slightly. Danny, for all his faults, never had an issue with speaking his mind, whether it was good or bad.

"I wasn't meant to miss her while she was off doing whatever it is she's doing." Danny stated, the words bursting out of him as he reached up and gripped the back of his neck. "What it was meant to be was just some fun, a few nights together before we went our own separate ways because our actual lives were so different to each other's that they would never mesh well. Then it turned into a messy relationship where suddenly feelings were involved and she's gone right now Steve. She's across the world in Sydney and I'm here and she still calls me when she surrounded by all these people who are probably a great deal more interesting then I am but I'm the one she thinks of and calls and I don't know what to make of it. I have a daughter to think of, a life which I've painstakingly built here against my will so what am I meant to do? Caitlin is not her sister, she's not going to give up everything she had built because she's fallen in love. That's not who she is and a part of me resents her for that. How did you even stand those three months which you spent apart from Danielle? How did you not resent her for choosing the job over you?"

"Because I had no choice Danny and I would never resent Danni for doing her job and fulfilling her commitments, especially commitments which she made before we ever met." Steve replied with a shrug. "It's simple for me, Danielle is it for me Danno, there is no one else out there who I want or need. It's her or nothing because she is everything I have ever wanted in a woman and my other half. I would give up everything for her including my own life so waiting three months for her to return to me was barely anything compared to what I am willing to do. I would have waited decades for her if that was what it took to be with her. I love her more than anything." He explained softly before his eyes narrowed slightly on his partner. "The question you need to ask yourself if how you actually feel for Caitlin? Is she worth waiting for or is it better for you at this stage in your life to end the relationship and move on to someone who lives on the island who you can have a normal relationship with because you're right, Caitlin isn't Danni and she most likely won't settle here on the island. She'll be in LA running her new business so your relationship will always be long distance. Only you can answer the question whether you are willing to do that"

Danny breathed out, rubbing at his eyes tiredly before he looked at Steve.

"The truth is that I don't know." He admitted with a shake of his head. "I got no idea how I feel about things right now."

"Then you need to take time and figure it our Danno, not just for your own sake but for Caitlin's as well. If you aren't invested in the relationship then it won't be fair on either of you to keep it dragging on." Steve stated firmly.

For a moment Danny remained quiet before he finally spoke, his mouth curling up into a small smile.

"You know I've got to say that it's kind of amusing to hear you showing concern for Caitlin when it's not exactly a secret that the two of you don't really like each other or get on when you're near each other. Don't think that I don't know that the two of you are faking being civil for mine and Danielle's sake." He remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"I'm not concerned for Caitlin" Steve answered him honestly. "The only person I'm concerned about is Danielle since she's close to her sister and would be upset if Caitlin ended up hurt or upset herself. The fact that you are my best friends means that I don't particularly want you hurt either. You just need to figure out what it is you want and what is best for both you and Grace and then commit to it. Once you've figured that out then you'll feel better for it."

"Yeah" Danny said thoughtfully with a nod before he pushed himself off the table. "Thanks for this Steve, I'll leave you to your paperwork so you can head off home. Tell Danielle hi and ask her to call me sometimes this week, we really need to final figure out the best time for her and Grace to meet. Grace is literally mentioning it every time she sees me now."

"Yeah I'll pass that message on for you." Steve promised with a nod of his own, watching as Danny turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	23. Part Twenty Three

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **A trip to a DIY shop leads Danielle to some answers she didn't know she was seeking.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

 **Romance is the glamour which turns the dust of the everyday life**

 **Into a golden haze.**

* * *

Danielle looked down at the directions in her hand, reading her own neat handwriting carefully before she leaned forward in her seat and peered out of the window screen at the unassuming shop in front of her.

If she had read everything right from the website then this was the place where she needed to be.

Danielle leaned back, twisting on the seat and took a moment to gather her belongings together, slipping the sheet of paper back into her bag and zipping it up. She pushed her driver's door to Steve's truck open and slid down to the ground, shouldering her bag as she took a step back from it so she could close the door. She made a mental note in her mind as she locked the truck, to speak to Danny and find out where he had bought his car from. Danny was only around five inches taller than she was if she had to hazard a guess which means that she would have far more luck finding a car which would suit her rather than a car which would suit her six foot one, other half.

She glanced around her at the unfamiliar area, her eyes lingering on the coffee shop on the other side of the road before she shook her head and heading into the shop in front of her. She shivered slightly under the blast of cold air from the air conditioning unit before she moved further into the shop and glanced around her.

There was one or two other people in the shop but they ignored her which she was thankful for.

Danielle grabbed a basket from the side of the door and began heading down the aisle, picking up the tins and examining them closely before placing them back down with a thoughtful look on her face. She must have been in the shop for about five minutes when her cell phone rang. She hunted for it, glancing down at the screen before she brought the handset to her ear, a wide smile coming to her face.

"Hey beloved" She said happily, keeping her voice down so not to disturb the other patrons. "How are you? Work going well today?"

"Work is fine at the moment, Danno and I are on our way to a crime scene." Steve told her, his voice sounding slightly distant as though he was away from the phone meaning that she was either on loudspeaker or Steve was using his hand's free kit while he drove, because there was no doubt in her mind that he was behind the wheel regardless of the fact Danny, the actual car owner, was in the car with him.

"That will keep you entertained for the day then." Daniele remarked as she picked up another tin and considered it carefully as she continued to speak down the phone. "Why are you calling me? I mean not that I mind because I love hearing your voice but I've already learned that when you are on a case, then you are normally completely on a case and I don't hear from you for hours so are you sure that everything is okay?" She questioned, keeping her concern from her voice.

"I love hearing your voice as well" Steve answered her instantly, sounding almost distracted.

"Well that is always nice to hear but you haven't answered me yet sweetheart, why are you calling me?" Danielle pressed.

"The case feels as though it's going to be a long one love so I won't be home for dinner tonight. I just wanted to tell you because the last thing I want is for you to spend the evening cooking for me and me letting you down by not making it again." Steve remarked.

"Well I appreciate you letting me know" She replied, struck by a mixed feeling of relief that he was fine and disappointment that he wasn't going to be there for the evening. "Do you think you'll be home at all tonight?"

"I'll come back to you Danni" He promised her, his voice softening slightly. "You may just be in bed when I get there. Where are you now?" He questioned, abruptly changing the subject.

"Right now, I'm in a DIY shop" She announced to him, surprised when her statement was met by a puzzled silence.

"A DIY shop?" Steve repeated eventually. "Why would you be in there?"

Danielle's slight frown grew when she heard a faint sound of surprise which she assumed came from Danny which cleared up her question of whether she was on loud speaker or not.

"Why would I not be?" She replied mildly. "I thought since I had a couple of hours free that I would make a start on our renovations, nothing major but taking some time to look at some colour scheme for each room and maybe decide whether the present setup of the rooms is the best ones. I was thinking that the best room to start on would be the spare room, I glanced into it last night and it looks like it needs a bit of work done to it."

"The spare room?" Steve stated, sounding bemused over the phone line.

"Yes, the spare room. The room near the top of the staircase with a bed in it and a hell of a lot of boxes. That spare room." She replied before she sighed and placed the tin back on the shelf, making sure to lower her voice as she continued to speak. "This is what you wanted isn't it? For the two of us to renovate the house from scratch so we could turn it into our home. That has been what the conversation we've had about it indicated but now I'm beginning to wonder if I imagined those conversation because you sound as though you have no idea what I'm talking about. If I've misunderstood than please tell me so I can stop wasting my time here and head over to the supermarket to get the food shop."

"Danni…" Steve began to say, stopping when Danielle cut across him, the words flowing from her mouth before she could stop them.

"I thought this was what you wanted and that we were on the same page as each other."

"We are Danni and it is what I want, you know there is nothing I want more than to build our home together" Steve said, lowering his voice. "Just give me a moment" Danielle listened as he clearly brought the car to a stop and climbed out, a muffled sound to his voice as he said something to Danny before he spoke down the phone, his voice clear in a way which told her that she was now off the loudspeaker and on to a one on one conversation. "What's wrong baby?"

"There is nothing wrong" She replied with a frown. "I just wasn't sure whether I had gotten the wrong end of the stick because renovating the house was your idea sweetheart but you just acted as though you had no idea about it and that it was all a surprise to you."

"No Danni, it's nothing like that, I was just surprised that you were starting the process today. I thought we would go together to the shop to start picking the colours up that's all." Steve told her. Danielle remains silent for a moment, chewing on the inside of her cheek, simply listening to him breathe before she sighed, reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Steve, I just woke up feeling tired. I wasn't going to pick the colours without you, I was just going to pick up some samples for us and bring them home so that you could see them. Then I got here and I realised that we haven't even discussed what we want to do with the spare room. I mean do we even want to keep that room as a spare room or do we change it into something else because we're expanding."

"Did you sleep badly?" Steve asked sounding concerned. "You were fast asleep when I woke up."

"It took me a while to drift off to sleep last night" she admitted.

"How about this, as soon as this case is over, I'll speak to the Governor and ask her to grant me a couple of days off from work. We can get the architects in during that time and start figuring things out like where we want to place the nursery." He remarked, a soft tone of amusement coming to her voice, the simple remark causing her stomach to flip even as she smiled.

"I guess that would be a pretty important thing to figure out" She responded with a small laugh. "Should I pick us up some samples then or wait until you're here with me."

"You can if you want love" He replied warmly. "Did you take the truck to get there?"

"Indeed, I used the monster you're so fond of" She said with a shake of her head, glancing towards the door.

"Okay, that's a good thing then. I've got to go now, I love you okay, stay safe."

"You stay safe as well, I love you sweetheart" She responded, listening for the click before she hung up the call on her end, dropping the cell phone back into her bag. She looked at the pots of paint in front of her before she sighed and headed towards the door, dropping her empty basket back into place before she stepped out into the sunlight.

For a moment she stood there before she headed towards the road, glancing both way as she crossed and entered the coffee shop she had noticed earlier. It was cool inside, soft music playing softly which she could barely hear over the pleasant hum of laughter and conversations which filled the interior.

She smiled as she stepped forward and joined the queue, her eyes flickered around her. She had been looking for a place where she could go for coffee but there had been nothing which had held her attention. It looked like with the discovery of this particular coffee shop that her luck in the issue was finally changing for the better.

Danielle waited for a few minutes, her eyes fixed upwards as she studied the menu above the counter before she took another step forward, finding herself in front of the counter. Lowering her eyes, she smiled at the pretty woman of medium height who was waiting patiently on the other side of the counter.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked.

Danielle allowed herself one final glance at the menu before she spoke.

"Hiya, could I get a large mocha and a cheese and onion toastie please?" She requested, the woman nodded, typing away at her till before she spoke again.

"Do you want that to eat in or to take away?"

Danielle considered the question briefly, her eyes flickering around the room, noting a few empty tables before she focused back on the woman.

"I'll eat in please." She answered with another smile, the woman nodded, her dark eyes still on the till.

"That comes to a total of seven dollars then" She announced, looking back up at Danielle. Danielle nodded, opening her shoulder bag and rummaged through it for her purse. She glanced up when the woman spoke, a curious tone to her voice which had been lacking before. "So, how exactly are you finding Hawaii Danielle?" Danielle blinked, looking at the woman with what must have been a questioning look on her face because the woman laughed as she answered. "I'm Amy Hanamoa, I'm a friend of Danny Williams. My husband Meka was Danny's old partner when he still worked at HPD before McGarrett arrived and kidnapped Danny to be his partner on the taskforce. Danny's mentioned you a few times since then, you're McGarrett's fiancé, right?"

"I'm his girlfriend, he hasn't actually asked me to marry him yet." Danielle admitted, unable to keep the small smile which formed on her face from emerging when Amy let out a loud snort of disbelief.

"What exactly is he waited for? McGarrett isn't going to better than you. He should be getting his ring on your finger instead of wasting time doing god knows what." Amy stated as she shook her head, leaning forward slightly as she continued "Danny always said that McGarrett can be frustrating at time, especially over things which were emotionally based so I'm guessing maybe this is one of those situations. Don't mind me though, I actually like your other half as a person. He's been a good influence on Danny though Danny would never ever admit that fact out loud. I kind of agree with Danny when he says that McGarrett is a goof most of the time though." She remarked with a laugh, her tone sounding amused making it clear that she was joking around with Danielle.

The easiness of the conversation wasn't something which Danielle was used to experiencing but it was one which she found surprisingly pleasant.

"Do you know him well then?" Danielle asked as she finally handed over the ten dollars note which she had been holding in her hand.

"McGarrett?" Amy questioned, continuing when Danielle nodded at her. "Not really, I've actually only met him maybe once or twice. Ally my information about him and what he is like comes from Danny because ranting about McGarrett's latest stunts at work is one of Danny's favourite past times." She confided with another grin.

"His stunts?" Danielle repeated, a wave of confusion and concern washing over her. Amy stared at her in surprise, clearly picking up on the change in Danielle's features.

"I'm guessing that you don't know about them, do you?" Amy asked, looking torn between amusement and sympathy. "I can tell you some of them if you want? I'm due a lunch break so…" She offered, her voice trailing off as she gave Danielle a questioning look.

Danielle considered her offer for a moment before she nodded at her.

"That would be good"

"Great, if you go and grab a table then I can bring your order over to you and grab myself something as well." Amy stated, nodding her head towards the coffee machine. Danielle blinked at her, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Don't you have to speak to someone and get their permission to go to lunch?" She asked, raising an eyebrow when Amy shook her head at her.

"I'm the owner of the business so I'm good" She confessed with another laugh. "Just give me a second to sort things out and I'll join you."

"Okay then" Danielle said as she moved away from the counter, shooting the long queue behind her an apologetic look before heading over to the window where a single table stood free. She sank into the chair, her eyes flickering back to the counter where Amy was working with a slight frown.

Just how bad could Steve's supposed stunts be anyway?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	24. Part Twenty Four

The Beginning

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve makes a bad decision after being shot, unfortunately due to the drugs he doesn't quite get that yet.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

 **So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you.**

* * *

"Hey, open your eyes babe, we're here."

Steve frowned at the sound of a voice penetrating the warm haze surrounding him, a voice which sounded demanding, forcing him to open his eyes. He blinked in confusion at his surroundings before he tilted his head to the side so he could focus on Danny.

It was a strange, disconcerting sight to see the blond man actually seated behind the wheel of his own car when Steve was in the car with him, and it was a sight, his groggy mind promised him, that they wouldn't see much of again, not if Steve had his way.

The only reason why his partner was there now was due to a combination of Steve being shot in the shoulder and the pain killers which the Doctor had insisted on injecting him with at the hospital which had made everything surrounding him, take on a strange, dreamlike quality. One which he knew meant that he couldn't drive. Once upon a time he would have still insisted on driving but times were different. Now he had Danielle waiting for him at home and he would do anything to return to her each day, including letting Danny drive him home.

"Here?" Steve repeated in confusion, ignoring the sympathetic look which Danny shot him.

"Here, as in at your home Steven" He said, nodding past Steve.

Steve blinked again, slowly turning his head to peer outside the window, a grin coming to his face as he found himself faced with his house. A house which contained Danielle inside of it.

"Right, home." Steve clarified, reaching out and making a grab for the door handle, he frowned when he heard Danny make an amused sound behind him when Steve missed it the first time. He made a second grab at it, shooting his partner a triumphant look over his shoulder when he connected.

"So" Danny remarked, halting Steve's progress. "Have you given any thought what you're going to tell Danielle when you get inside?"

Steve blinked at the question, his eyes dropping to Danny's hands which were lightly gripping the steering wheel.

"Tell her?" He repeated, making no effort to hide his confusion. A small voice in the back of his mind, hinted that he knew what Danny was talking about, but it was hard to listen to it when everything was so foggy.

"About the fact that you got shot in the shoulder Steven and failed to call your girlfriend who lives with you to let her know that you were and that it was bad enough that you needed to go to hospital to get it treated by a Doctor." Danny clarified with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell her that I love her, because I really do Danno. My love is the best there is." He announced earnestly, frowning again when Danny laughed softly at the comment as he shook his head. "What is that for? What do you find so funny? Don't you agree that Danni is the best?" Steve demanded, his hand curling into a fist on his thigh.

"I think that Danielle is one of the best things which has happened to you in a very long time my friend. You know that because I'm pretty sure I've told you that before, the same way as I know that I've told you before that I like her and am growing increasingly fond of her due to her ability to keep her vaguely in line. What I'm laughing about Steven is the fact that whatever painkiller that Doctor has given you has made you as high as a kite. I don't think I've ever quite seen you like this and I genuinely thought I had seen every version of Steve McGarrett there was to see. That is what is funny to me."

Steve stared at him for a moment before lowering his eyes to the bandage peeking out of the sleeve of his t-shirt before he looked back at Danny.

"I feel fine though, no pain or anything." Steve stated. The comment making Danny sigh as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes drifting close for a moment.

"I bet you do" He muttered to himself before reopening his eyes and dropping his hand back onto the steering wheel. "Come on, I'll take you inside and try to do some damage control for you though you are seriously going to owe me for doing this for you. Danielle is going to need an explanation about what happened and I doubt that anything you say to her will make any sense to anyone who isn't drugged off their mind. She's already going to be pissed with you for not calling her to let her know what happened even though the rest of us all told you that you needed to. That decision and all the consequences which come with it will all be on you buddy. Don't be surprised is there is a couch with your name on it, in your present future."

"Naw" Steve said confidentially with a shake of his head. "Danni loves me Danno, she actually loves me." Steve stated, his mouth curling up into what he was sure was a goofy smile. The distant part of his mind which had tried to speak to him earlier was now screaming at him to shut the hell up and maintain what little dignity he had left but that voice was overrun as he continued. "I didn't think anyone would love me you know? I mean everyone always leaves me behind or they are only a part of my life because they want something from me or because there is something which I can do for them… well apart from you, Chin and Kono but I can't think of anyone else from my past. Danni doesn't though, she doesn't want anything from me other than my love."

"Yeah, you've struck lucky with you and she's struck lucky with you as well. I'll deny saying this later Steve but you are a good guy. One of the best people I know, so all those people from your past who left you? They are the ones who have messed up and who are missing out by not having you as a part of their lives anymore. Still their complete stupidity is our gain" Danny stated, reaching over and patting Steve's good shoulder with a warm look in his blue eyes. "Now let's get you back inside before you end up collapsing again, the last thing I want is for you to start drooling over the upholstery" He complained as he pushed the driver's door open.

Steve rolled his eyes, ignoring the way the simple movement made him dizzy as he opened his own door and stepped up into the warm air, his eyes fixed on the building in front of him. His home, or rather his and Danielle's home which would soon be filled with kids if he had his way.

He blinked when Danny stepped up beside him, grabbing his good arm as he pulled it over his shoulder before he wrapped his arm around Steve's waist and began gently pulling him towards the front door.

They stopped outside it, Danny supporting most of Steve's weight as he reached up and knocked on the front door. They waited for a moment before the door opened revealing Danielle. A warm smile instantly came to her face before it disappeared into a look of concern, her grey eyes widening.

"What happened?" She demanded, reaching out for Steve who happily moved towards her, ignoring Danny's warning.

Steve bent down, wrapping his arms around Danielle, ignoring the twinge of pain in his shoulder and he buried his face into her blond hair and breathed her scent in. She staggered slightly under his weight but reacted by wrapping her own arms around him, her eyes fixed on Danny with a worried, questioning look.

"Super SEAL here got in the way of a bullet which had Chin's name written all over it. It's a through and through so he should be fine. We took him to the hospital and got him checked out by one of the ER Doctors there who washed the wound out, stitched it up and gave him some strong pain killers, hence his loopiness at the moment. I've got the prescription for it here." Danny said, as he held up a white bag which Steve hadn't even noticed him holding before.

Danielle remained silent for a moment, her hand stroking up and down Steve's back, the touch gentle making him snuggle in closer to her.

"Why didn't you call me to let me know that this happened?" She asked eventually, a thread of hurt to her voice which made Steve tighten his hold on her as he pulled her closer to him. That tone, was a tone he never wanted to hear from the woman in his arms again.

"I wanted to call you babe but Steve was adamant that you weren't you be told." Danny admitted awkwardly after a secondary pause.

"I see" Danielle responded quietly before she straightened. "Could you help me to put him to bed Danny? He probably should sleep and recover and he's a bit too heavy for me to manage getting him up the stairs on my own."

"Yeah of course" Danny said instantly, placing the white bag on the side table before he moved towards them, reaching out and gripping the back of Steve's t-shirt, using the hold to pull him away from Danielle. Steve made a sound of complaint which died away when Danielle moved to his other side, wrapping her own arm around his waist before she and Danny began helping him up the stairs. He wanted to tell them that he could handle them on his own since he was a Navy SEAL but no words came out when he opened his mouth.

They led him to the bedroom, Danielle gently pushing him on the edge of the bed before she kneeled down in front of him, giving Danny instructions as she untied Steve's boots and pulled them off, placing them neatly to the side before pulling his socks off.

"Danni" Steve murmured, reaching out to her, his hand stroking down her hair. "I love you."

Danielle tilted her head back so she could look at him and gave him a warm smile.

"I love you as well Steve but you and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow when you wake up about why you didn't see the need to tell me that you were hurt." She stated as she came to her feet, reaching out and taking his good hand in hers and pulled on it until he clumsily made his way back to his feet. He grinned down at her when she undid the button of his cargo pants and unzipped him.

"Danni, if you wanted to have some fun then all you had to do was say something." He told her with a wink, his grin growing when she laughed softly at the comment.

"I don't think you're up for anything right now Steve" She told him.

Steve opened his mouth to contradict her but his words were loss when Danny walked back into the room, holding a mug of something in his hand. He looked between them, raising an eyebrow.

"I can come back later if you want?" He offered, sounding amused.

"No come in" Danielle responded, as she pulled down Steve's cargo pants and helped him discard his t-shirt before gently pushing him onto the bed.

He blinked up at her sleepily, aware of how good the pillow felt beneath his heavy head. She looked beautiful, the fading light from the window haloing behind her head making her look like how he had always pictured angels to look like.

"I love you Danni." He told her again, his eyes growing heavy. "Marry me."

"You have seriously got to work on your proposals buddy." He heard Danny scoff from the side of the bed as the blond man placed the mug on the table but Steve ignored him, his eyes fixed on Danielle. She smiled down at him, shaking her head before she leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Go to sleep now Steve, we can talk when you wake up tomorrow." She told him.

Steve wanted to argue, to point out that he wasn't tired but his mouth refused to open and instead he felt his eyes drift closed. Safe in the knowledge that the two people he loved most in the words were there with him, looking out for him.

As long as he had them then he had everything he would ever need.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	25. Part Twenty Five

The beginning

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle and Steve have a talk about Steve's mistake.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **Please note that the quote at the beginning of each chapter are just random quote from Google. I don't own them in any fashion.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

 **So, it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this every day,**

 **But I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, every day.**

 **You and me… every day.**

* * *

Danielle sighed to herself as she reached out for the coffee mug which had finally finished brewing and poured the much-needed liquid into her mug before adding milk to it. She placed the pot back on the stand and deposited the milk back into the fridge. The morning routine, already comforting and familiar to her.

She felt worn out, the same way she had been feeling over the past couple of weeks. That constant feeling of tiredness hadn't been helped by the fact that she had slept badly the night before which made this first hit of caffeine to her system all the more important to her.

Steve was still upstairs in their bed, dead to the world, indicating that the pills which they had placed him on at the hospital must have been strong ones. But then again, she assumed that extra strong painkillers were the standard course of action when it came to treated wounds caused by bullets.

Danielle glanced around her before she headed out of the backdoor which led to the lanai. Moving over to one of the chairs she lowered herself into it and stared at the ocean in front of her, trying desperately to wrap her head around not only the fact that Steve hadn't called her the day before to let her know that he was hurt but also that he had actively forbidden the other members of the team, people who she had tentatively began to consider as friends, from calling her as well.

She was smart enough to know that in Steve's mind he had been keeping it from her in an attempt to protect her from the unpleasant aspects of his job, but it was the type of protecting which Danielle didn't want to experience. If she was to make a proper life for herself here in Hawaii then she had to know that Steve was being completely honest with her at all times. She couldn't have any lingering doubts in her mind that he was holding things back from her. Her last boyfriend had done that to her and Danielle had made a silent promise to herself, once they had finally broken up, that she would never allowed herself to be back in that situation and experience the pain it caused again.

She needed to make a stand now before it became too engrained in hers and Steve's relationship.

Danielle wasn't sure how long she sat in her chair, sipping at the rapidly cooling coffee and staring thoughtfully into the distance but it was long enough for the sun to be high in the sky when she finally finished her drink. She had just made the decision to get up and make herself another mug when a familiar, much loved, voice spoke up from behind her.

"Hey you're up early love. Had a bad night sleep again?"

Danielle turned to see Steve standing just behind her, dressed only in a pair of black cargo pants with a red t-shirt scrunched up in one hand. Her eyes dropped to the white bandage spread over his shoulder, lingering for a moment on it before she pulled her gaze back up to her face and spoke, keeping her voice light.

"Maybe you just slept in for once Steve, I think it's later then you believe it is" She countered, waving her hand towards the sky. Steve glanced up, frowning slightly as he shielded his eyes before looking back towards her, the frown remaining as though he had detected something in her voice. She waited for him to say something but instead he moved towards where she was sitting, stopping beside her and throwing the t-shirt on the chair beside her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I was going to get myself a coffee, did you want me to grab you one as well or are you still okay?" He offered, nodding towards the mug she still cradled in her hand.

She glanced down at it before she nodded and held it out to him.

"A refill would be good thank you." She said, turning her attention back to the ocean once he had taken the mug from her. She was aware of him lingering at her side for a moment but resisted the urge to look his way.

"Okay, give me a moment then and I'll be back." He said after a brief pause.

Danielle breathed out as he left and waited patiently for him to return, thankful when he took the seat beside her once he had returned and handed her the fresh coffee.

"We need to talk Steve." She stated softly, finally turning to look at him. Her heart aching at the stoic look on his face. He looked as though he was preparing himself for a blow of some kind.

"Okay then" He said with a single nod before falling silent, clearly waiting for her to start the conversation between them.

Danielle had spent most of the night and the morning trying to come up with all the words which she wanted to say but now that he was there, sitting beside her, it felt as though the words had abandoned her.

Setting her shoulders, she placed the mug on the small table between their chair and twisted round so she could look at him without having to strain her neck.

"I love you" She told him, watching as some of the tension he had been holding in his shoulders eased away. "I need you to know that. My feelings for you haven't changed and nor has the fact that I want to be here with you and that I want to start building a life and a home here in Hawaii with you."

"I love you as well Danni." He said cautiously, as though he was trying to figure out exactly where she was going with the conversation.

"Good, that is always good to hear." She responded with a nod as she clasped her hands together and rested them lightly on her lap. "What I need from you Steve is to know that you aren't holding anything back from me. I understand that there are certain things which you've done in your past which you can't speak of to me. I get that and I don't expect to hear about those things. What I do expect to be told is that you were shot while on the job and had to go to hospital for treatment." She stated firmly, watching as his face dropped for a moment before it was hidden behind the expression which she had only seen once or twice, the expressions which she privately referred to as his SEAL face. The one which hid everything he was feeling from everyone.

"Danni, I didn't tell you about it because I wanted to…"

"Protect me" Danielle finished for him. "I had figured out that side of it for myself. The thing is Steve that I don't need you to protect me from that aspect of your life. I am no some delicate flower who is in need of protection from the world at large because I have been in that world, navigating it often by myself since I was nineteen years old. I know the way it works and the best way you can protect me is by giving me all the facts. I like knowing things Steve, I like knowing what is happening so I can adapt and make plans for it. You not telling me is one of the worst things you could do to me because it's not helping or protecting me. It's only hindering me and leaving me in the dark and it's a feeling which I don't like experiencing." She told him honestly, reaching up and hooking a curl behind her ear.

"I…" Steve began to say before he stopped with a shake of his head, turning away from her and dropping his eyes to stare at the ground to the side of his chair.

Danielle moved, pushing herself to her feet and bridged the gap between them, taking his mug from him and placing it on the table next to hers before she lowered herself onto his lap, thankful when he immediately wrapped his arm around her to balance her.

"Look at me beloved." She requested softly, bringing her hand up to his face when he followed her instructions. "I'm not angry with you but we need to be open with one another if this is to work. I need to know that I can trust you to always tell me the truth and to let me know what is happening so I can be prepared for it. I know you didn't tell me because you didn't want to worry me but I would rather be worried but know what is going on than to find out later that you kept something from me. Do you understand where I am coming from?" She asked.

Steve remained quiet for a moment, searching her eyes with his before he slowly nodded at her.

"I understand" He said, reaching out with his hand and wrapping it round the back of her neck. "I never meant to hurt you or keep you in the dark Danni. I though I was doing the right thing. I didn't want you to have to worry when I knew that the injury wasn't that serious." He remarked.

"I think you'd find that, that is your SEAL mentality coming out Steve because a lot of people would consider being shot as something which is serious." She pointed out dryly, her mouth curling up into a reluctant smile.

"Danno says that as well." Steve admitted, the comment causing Danielle's smile to widen. She could well imagine exactly what Steve's opiniated partner would have to say on the subject.

"Maybe that is a sign that you should actually listen to him more since what he says seems to make sense in the large scale of things." She commented lightly.

"I'll think about it." He answered, searching her face again. "I do love you Danni, more than anything. I… I don't know how I managed before you came into my life." He told her, the admission causing her heart to flip in her chest.

"Well luckily for you, I'm here to stay so it's not something which you'll have to worry about again beloved." She promised, leaning forward and kissing him softly. A hum of pleasure escaping her when Steve took control of the kiss, moving her so she was straddling him as they continued to exchange lazy kisses while Steve's hand moved up and down her back, pulling her into him so there was no gap between them.

"Whoops, sorry to interrupt but we've got a case Buddy. I've been hitting your phone up like you owe me money but I get why you didn't pick up now."

Danielle reluctantly broke the kiss and looked over Steve's shoulder to see Danny standing just outside the kitchen door, a smile coming to her face when he raised his hand and shot her an apologetic look.

"Looks like duty calls for you yet again." She said, turning to look back at Steve, a laugh escaping her when she caught sight of the expression on his face. An expression which made her almost feel sorry for the criminal who he would be hunting down that day.

"It looks that way" He replied with a sigh as he lifted her off of him and placed her back on her feet, making sure she was steady before he came to his own feet and grabbed the red t-shirt. He pulled it on and ran a hand through his hair before focusing on her again. "I'll see you tonight love." He said smiling when she nodded at him. "And if anything happens then I'll call you or at least get one of the others to call you to fill you in on anything." He promised.

"That's all I ask for Steve" She responded, going up on tiptoes and giving him another kiss before making a shooing motion at him with her hands. "No go and get out of here."

"Yes Ma'am" He replied with a grin and a salute before he headed over to his partner, the two of them disappearing into the house leaving Danielle staring after them with a soft smile of her face before she picked up her coffee and took another sip. She stared at the scene for a moment before she headed into the house to get on with the rest of her day.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	26. Part Twenty Six

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle stared down thoughtfully at the half-finished cake in front of her and found herself wondering absently what the best way to decorated it given her rapidly depleting time frame.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **Please note that the quote at the beginning of the stories are quotes I've found on google, these are not mine in any fashion.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

 **Some hearts understand each other, even in silence.**

* * *

Danielle stared down thoughtfully at the half-finished cake in front of her and found herself wondering absently what the best way to decorated it given her rapidly depleting time frame.

She had spent the majority of her morning and the afternoon baking and the result of her handiwork were littered around the counter tops of the kitchen, rapidly cooling and waiting patiently for her to ice them. The simple task had been relaxing and exactly what she needed to keep her mind off of her upcoming modelling job which was creeping closer.

She wasn't necessarily nervous about what the job was and what she would have to do during the shoot. She had done far too many of them to feel any sort of negative emotion towards them such as embarrassment but there was still the simple fact that this was the first job since she had been in a relationship with Steve which required her to strip off and simply wear different bikinis throughout the day.

No, the issue wasn't with the job or what she would be wearing since she was proud of her body, the issue was the fact that her other half, despite his best efforts, was a jealous man who didn't like sharing her, especially if he was sharing her with other men dressed as she was expected to be dressed for the shoot. A small part of her could understand his feelings and even feel some form of sympathy for him since, if it had been in reversed situations she doubted she would greatly relish women staring at Steve, but the larger, more practical side of her simply viewed this as another job and that the money she gained from it would be handy for their renovation plans, ensuring that they could do whatever they wanted without the nagging voice at the back of their heads warning about costs.

They were due to see the Architect who Steve had found via a recommendation from Chin, the following day and Danielle couldn't wait to finally get started. The visit had been arranged twice before and both times they had been forced to cancel last minute due to Steve's job which had taken priority but this time he had promised that come hell or high water he would be off work the next day so the meeting could go ahead, not only that but so they could start making some much needed decisions over what they wanted to do and spend some much needed time together.

It had been nine days since they had spent longer than an hour together, Steve's job had kept him occupied with back to back cases which had him out of the office and on the streets of Oahu. There had been days when she hadn't seen him at all, and other days where the only time she had laid eyes on him was when she had happened to wake up in the middle of the night to find him lying next to her, spooning her with her arms wrapped around her as though she had no intention of letting go of her. She hadn't the heart at the time to wake him, knowing how tired he must have been so had drifted back off to sleep, only to awake again to an empty bed and home.

She had stepped into the relationship with him with her eyes wide open, knowing that Steve would always put the job before her which was exactly what he should do. She just hadn't realised exactly just how time consuming the taskforce actually was. If it hadn't of been for her new friendship with Amy then she would have probably gone out of her mind with boredom just like her sister had predicted she would. If she was being completely honest with herself then there was a part of her which still questioned whether this would be the way her life was now and whether she could honestly manage a relationship where her other half was rarely there.

Pushing the uncomfortable thought away, she focused her attention back on the cake she was making, a cake which was a masterpiece even if it was just herself saying it. The sponges were perfect, light and airy with the slight hint of vanilla essence to them. The butter cream inside elevated the taste making her want to forget icing the cakes and merely eat the stuff from the bowl but she resisted the urge. Knowing that she couldn't do it when Amy was due to pick up the finished cake tomorrow for her client.

Brushing her hands together, Danielle looked to the side and the handwritten notes which Amy had provided her, reading them yet again just to make sure that she had everything under control.

The whole incident had come about by accident. Amy had popped round during the week to keep Danielle company and had sampled one of the cakes which Danielle had just finished baking, humming in appreciation at the taste before begging the blond to create the wedding cake for one of her friends who was getting married at the weekend and whose original cake maker had just pulled out. Danielle had been free enough with her time to agree to the request and had been planning ever since.

Breathing out, she rubbed absently at her cheek before she opened the cupboard to the side of her, rummaging through it for the colourings which she needed for the icing. The Bride and Groom wanted a deep blue with green undertone to reflect the colour of the ocean since both of them were hardcore surfers. It would be a challenge to create the exact colour they wanted but Danielle had always relished a challenge.

She pulled the bottles she needed out, lining them on the side neatly before twisting round and moving to the fridge, stopping in her tracks when she saw Steve leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a soft smile, a look in his eyes which sent a pleasant chill up her spine.

"Steve, you're here." She said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you home tonight."

"The case is finally finished so there was no reason to stay in the office" Steve responded as he lazily pushed himself away from the frame and crossed the room, stopping just in front of her. She smiled as his hand came out and wrapped round the back of her neck, stroking the soft skin with his thumb before he lowered his head to hers and kissed her. Danielle reach out, gripping his arms as he continued to kiss her, each kiss longer and hotter than the previous, she hummed softly, swaying towards him before she pulled back and looked around him towards the door with an expectant look. "What is it?" Steve asked, sounding confused as he looked over his shoulder, following her gaze to the empty doorway.

"Nothing, I was just wondering when Danny was going to make his entrance. He somehow always managed to appear just when things are beginning to get interesting." She told him, her amused smile widening into a grin when he snorted at the comment, his blue eyes twinkling down at her as he looked back towards her.

"That's not going to happen this time round because I made sure that I dropped him home and perhaps took his car with me as well" Steve said, clearly trying to sound innocent and failing miserably. "The only way he could get here now would be to walk or get a taxi which I doubt he will do because from what he was saying he just wants to sleep while he can."

"That's good" Danielle said with a nod, remaining silent for a moment before speaking again. "Did you lock the doors?"

"Double locked them and threatened the team with being disembowelled if they came here tonight." He confirmed with a wink at her. "The Governor has us three days off work which means five days off if you include the weekend."

"That might be the best news I've heard in the past nine days." She replied as she went up onto her tiptoes and pulled him down into another kiss.

"We could head upstairs and I can show you exactly how much I've missed you over these past nine days." Steve suggested huskily, nuzzling his face into her neck and lightly biting down on the skin, the slight action causing her to shiver again.

"As tempted as that sounds I need to finish up here first, after that you can take me to the bedroom and we can stay there as long as you want." She said, stealing another kiss before she forced herself to move away from him and back to the counters where her ingredients were still waiting for her.

Steve sighed before he looked around him, one eyebrow rising at the sight which met his eyes.

"So, what exactly is with all the cakes Danni?" He asked curiously, moving towards her and resting his hip on the side beside her. Danielle shrugged, glancing up at him.

"You remember I told you about the day I met Amy Hanamoa at her coffee shop a couple of weeks ago?" She asked, waiting until Steve nodded at her before she continued to speak. "Well it turns out that we have quite a bit in common with each other so we've been met up a few times since then. She came around here three days ago and tired some of the cake which I had made, the one which I left for you in the fridge to bring to work?"

"Yeah, that cake made me boss of the year by the way." Steve said with a grin at her. "I was having to beat them off just to be able to get a slice of it myself" He said in a rueful tone.

"The difference is sweetheart is that you can have cake at any time, all you need to do is ask and I'll make some for you.," Danielle reminded him with a smile before she continued with her story. "Anyway, it turns out that as well as her café she does a side business of catering for people. One of her friends is getting married this weekend so after asking tasting the cake, she asked me whether I could make the wedding cake for the couple and I figured out that I would."

"Making a wedding cake" Steve repeated, looking around him again. "So is this a one-off thing you're doing or…" his voice trailed off into a questioning look.

"At the moment I think it's a one-off thing, more a favour to Amy than anything else, but if Amy asked me to help her out another time than I may do it. If I can build up a reputation among her friends and clients, even if it's a small one, then it may out my bakery in good stead when I open it up." She said, adding the ingredients to the waiting bowl.

"We still need to look into finding you the perfect property for the bakery" He remarked thoughtfully, shooting her a quick look when she sighed at the comment.

"Well I guess it's just another thing we need to add to the list of things we still need to do."

"Hey, we can whittle that list down over the next five days Danni. It's just going to be you and me, we can just enjoy spending time together because I've missed you baby, these past nine days have been difficult." He admitted, reaching up and running his hand through his dark hair, looking vaguely awkward for a moment as though he wasn't used to discussing how he felt.

"I've missed you as well" She told him, looking back up at him to see him looking at her with a fond look on his face. "What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You've got some icing sugar here." He told her, reaching out his hand and gently brushed the icing sugar away. "I think this idea of yours is a good one, maybe you and Amy could work out an agreement with each other. Then you can contact Caitlin and let her know that you aren't taking her offer up."

"I haven't made a decision over her offer yet Steve, I'm still considering what being a silent partner would actually entail for me." Danielle stated firmly. "Cait has done a lot for me in the past, more than you know and I want to help her out with this project. Even if I can't help her the exact way she needs me to do, there still may be something I can do."

"Do you know when Caitlin is next coming out here to visit you?" Steve questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She mentioned coming next month sometime." She answered him. "She has a lot on at the moment, you remember that my photo shoot starts the week after next right?" She asked, looking towards him.

"I remember" He replied lowly with a shrug, looking away for a moment before looking back at her. "Danno will be glad to hear that Cait is coming back, I don't think he's heard from her for at least six days."

"She hasn't?" Danielle said with a slight frown before she shrugged. "Well as I said, she has been busy so that's probably why she hasn't called. That reminds me, my younger brother Elijah called, he's flying out here for a visit in ten days' time. He has some time off from the hospital he's working in so he's making the round with the family and decided to end up here. He says that he wants to meet you."

"Elijah" Steve repeated with a nod. "What can you tell me about him? You said younger but how much younger? Is he a Doctor?"

Danielle looked amused by his questions but answered them.

"He's just under four years younger than I am and he's currently training to be a trauma surgeon. I have no doubt that the two of you will get on and it's a can only be a good thing that you get to meet one of my brothers before they all descend like a pack on us. If you can win him over then it will give you another ally against the rest of them." She teased as she reached across and patted him on the arm. "I've got to crack on now, you go and have a shower or something and then we can go out for dinner tonight maybe?" She suggested, smiling when he nodded at her.

"Dinner out tonight sounds like a good idea to me, there's a restaurant which I think you'll love."

"Good, you bet make us the reservation then." She agreed, making a shooing motion with her hands at him.

"Okay I'm going" He said with a laugh, leaning down and kissing her, lingering over the contact as though he didn't want to go. "And don't worry Danni, these next five days are going to be great, I just know it." He promised before he turned and headed out of the room with Danielle watching him, her stomach sinking at the thought that Steve may have just jinxed them.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	27. Part Twenty Seven

The Beginning

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

" **Well don't you look happy, don't tell me that you're going to be wearing that stupid, goofy grin all day because I'm telling you now buddy that a little respite from it may be needed later on."**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **Please note that the quote at the beginning of the stories are quotes I've found on google, these are not mine in any fashion.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

 **You look like the rest of my life**

* * *

"Well don't you look happy, don't tell me that you're going to be wearing that stupid, goofy grin all day because I'm telling you now buddy that a little respite from it may be needed later on.

Steve grinned at the comment, glancing towards the kitchen door to see Danny leaning against the frame of it, his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. The tone to his voice had been brisk but there was a soft glint in the blue eyes watching him which made it clear to Steve that his best friend was teasing him yet again and loving every moment of it.

"Well you know Danno, no one actually said that you had to accept mine and Danni's invite to come over here for a BBQ today" Steve pointed out mildly with a shrug before he glanced behind Danny, a slight frown coming to his face. "Where is Grace? I thought you said over the phone that she would be coming with you today?"

"Ah Grace" Danny said, reaching up and rubbing at his forehead, his eyes closing briefly as though he was in pain. Steve waited patiently for the other man to continue, knowing from experience that prodding Danny at that moment would unleash a rant which Steve could do without. He was rewarded a moment later when Danny finally lowered his hand and reopened his eyes. The amused glint gone to be replaced by an angry look. "Grace will no longer be attending yours and Danielle's BBQ because her delightful mother has decided last minute that she wants to have Grace with her this weekend, even though it is my agreed weekend. The reason being that she's decided that she wants to take Grace dress shopping and that it can't possible be done any other time then now. Not to mention the fact that I myself am more than capable of taking her dress shopping if the need for it arose."

"That's rough man, we'll miss having Gracie here." Steve said with a shake of his head as he turned his attention back to the large salad which he was preparing.

"Rough may be the understatement of the year." Danny muttered under his breath as he pushed himself away from the door and moved instead towards the fridge. He opened it, rummaging for a second before pulling out two beers from within, snatching the bottle opener from the side and opening them. He placed one beside Steve before leaning against the counter beside Steve and taking a long sip of his drink.

"So, when do you next have Grace then?" Steve asked as he chopped the tomatoes, his gaze briefly flickering towards the blond man before dropping again.

"Next weekend apparently. I pick her up from school on the Friday evening and take her to school on the Monday, all the time in-between those two points are mine to do as I see fit. As long as Rachel doesn't pull another Rachel." Danny said, ending with a sigh.

"Right, if that is the case then how about you block out the Saturday because both you and Grace are going to come over here and we're going to spend the day together. It's about time that Grace finally met Danni anyway and I know Danni wants to meet Grace as well so next weekend seems as good a time as any. We can go to the zoo during the morning and then come back here for some time of the beach and some dinner. That should make up for her not being able to come this weekend, at least a bit anyway." Steve suggested. Danny nodded slowly, a smile curling his mouth.

"Yeah Grace would definitely love that. She was gutted that she wasn't going to be able to meet Danielle" Danny commented on a sigh before he shot Steve a quick, searching look. "Don't you have to check with your girlfriend first to see whether the two of you already have plans for next weekend?" He queried, raising an eyebrow when Steve shook his head at him, using the knife he was using to point at something over his shoulder.

"There's no need, we have a calendar and Danni is extremely good at filling it in with everything we have planned." Steve answered absently. Danny moved away from the counter and crossed the room towards it, his eyes scanning the calendar in question which was indeed filled in by a neat handwriting.

"According to this Danni's photoshoot is due to start on Wednesday. Are you actually ready for that or are you still trying to ignore the fact that it is going to happen?" Danny asked curiously, glancing over his shoulder and wincing when he caught sight of the sudden tenseness which came to his friends back. A tenseness which made him want to kick himself for being the person to dampen Steve's obvious good mood.

"The photoshoot is just a job like any other job," Steve responded shortly, picking up the chunks of tomato and throwing them in the bowl beside him.

"Yep, just a job which will help pay for the renovations you're planning for this place." Danny agreed, before steering the conversation onto safer ground. "Speaking of Danielle, where is she? I thought she would be in here with you telling you what to do to get everything ready for later on.

"This is hardly the first BBQ which I've held here Danni, I'm well aware of what needs to be done to host one" Steve remarked dryly with a roll of his eyes before he glanced towards the door. "Danni is upstairs having a quick nap, she's tired so I said that I would take care of what needed to be done while she had a rest."

"She's having a nap?" Danny said in surprise, his eyes automatically flickering to the clock on the wall.

"That's what I said Danno, she deserves it considering the amount of prep she did on the food yesterday evening and this morning. Today is going to be manic since there are quite a few people coming. We decided that today was as good as time as any to introduce her to the people who haven't met her yet. She's been here a month now and when the renovation starts we won't have any free time to entertain anyone." Steve explained as he picked up a cucumber and began swiftly cutting it into chunks.

"Well I'm guessing you want everything prepared for when you propose because May is creeping up quickly on you." Danny stated with a grin at Steve which grew when the taller man shot him a quick glare before his face softened into a smile.

"Everything for that is taken care of Danno. I have everything in hand." He replied. "Have you spoken to Caitlin, she called Danni a couple of days ago saying that she had decided to take an unplanned trip to the island so she'll be here today."

"She did message me saying that she would be coming to the island but she didn't mention coming to the BBQ. I think she was unsure what time she would arrive." Danny said casually as his hand tightened on the bottle he was holding, belying his words.

"Well it looks like she's arriving in time for it now." Steve said. "She rang Danni about five hours ago to say she was just getting on the plane at LAX and would see us soon. How are things going between the two of you? Good still?"

"Things are so, so between us Steven. It's hardly the epic romance of you and Danielle." The blonde answered, a slight bitter note to his voice as he glanced towards the door when it was pushed open and Danielle appeared, hiding a yawn behind her hand as she looked sleepily around her, her eyes instantly landing on Danny.

"Hey Danny, I'm glad you could make it today" She said as she dropped her hand from her mouth and smiled warmly at him, bridging the gap between them and brushing a kiss against his cheek before she looked towards Steve. "You were meant to wake me before the guests started arriving Steve." She scolded lightly as she moved to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling close to his side.

"They aren't arriving yet" Steve assured her, wrapping his arm around her before leaning down and kissing her softly on the mouth. "Danno here has just arrived two and a half hours early as per usual. You'll get used to it, he always does it." He promised her with a grin. Danielle blinked up at him, a look of relief coming to her face at his words. "How did you sleep? You've been out for two hours" Steve queried, a thread of concern coming to his voice.

"I slept well though I didn't realise I was asleep for as long as that. I must have needed it." Danielle responded as she took a step back away from her, her eyes scanning the counter tops thoughtfully. "How are we looking with everything? What have you gone done beloved?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Danny watched as Steve placed the knife he was using to the side, turning to look at Danielle as he began speaking. The sheer domestication of the scene causing Danny to grin even as he listened to his partner's answer

"I've taken the steaks which you marinated last night out of the fridge like you wanted. The rest of the meats like the burger and sausages are prepped as well. The kebabs and Veggie Kebabs are ready to be placed on the grill once it has heated up. Potatoes are done and can go into the oven at any time and I'm just prepping a second salad just in case." Steve stated confidently.

"That's great" Danielle said happily. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?" She asked him, laughing softly when Steve grinned widely at her.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice in passing but I can always stand to hear it a bit more." Steve replied with a wink at her.

"Okay, okay, break up the lovey dovey stuff you two." Danny said with a wave of his hand, pretending to shudder when they both looked over at him with identical looks.

"Wait until Cait arrives later, I'm sure the two of your will have your own mushy loved up moments to enjoy with each other." Danielle replied lightly, a thoughtful look in her grey eyes when she met Danny's gaze. He wondered briefly what she was thinking or what Caitlin may have said to her about it but he pushed the though away. He didn't know Danielle well enough to be able to read her yet and he doubted that she would tell him either. There was a chance that Steve would know exactly what his other half was thinking but his partner had already made it clear to him that what was said between Steve and Danielle was between the two of them only, regardless of what the topic of conversation may be.

"Yeah, so Steve just told me. I knew she was planning on coming but I wasn't sure whether she would actually make it." Danny responded, catching the slight frown which came to Danielle's face at his comment. She was silent for a moment before shrugging at him.

"Well that is Cait for you, she never plans anything like this in advance. You'll either see her or you won't see her. I always expect not to see her and then I'm only pleasantly surprised when I actually do." She confided before she turned to look at Steve. "We should probably pick Caitlin up from the airport, she should be landing soon."

Steve twisted his wrist, glancing down at his watch before nodding.

"We need to leave in twenty minutes to pick her up if we are, maybe drop her a text love and let her know that we won't be able to linger" He remarked before looking towards his partner. "You mind if we borrow your car for the pickup, its faster than the truck."

Danny raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"I could do or if it's easier for you both then I can drive down to the airport and pick her up for you. That way you can both finish up here and be here if the guests arrive early, which given our lot is what is going to happen." He suggested, watching as Steve and Danielle share a quick look with each other before Steve looked back at Danny and nodded,

"If you could do that then that would actually be helpful." Steve said, grinning when Danny rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just lucky that I'm such a nice guy" Danny complained.

"The best Danny" Danielle corrected with a smile before she turned back to Steve. "If you've got all of the mains sorted out then I can start on the desserts now. The cakes are out the oven but I still need to decorate them. Did we get ice cream yesterday because we'll need it?"

"We did" Steve said with a nod

"Good, I'm just going to grab a quick shower then I'll start the desserts" Danielle said. "Thank you for picking Cait up Danny I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Danny responded, waiting until he was sure Danielle was out of ear shot before he turned to Steve who had turned his attention back to his task. "I'm guessing from what you said earlier that everything is still in place for your big proposal?"

Steve simply shrugged at the question, glancing over his shoulder and winked at the blond man.

"Now that would be telling Danno."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	28. Part Twenty Eight

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle stared down thoughtfully at the half-finished cake in front of her and found herself wondering absently what the best way to decorated it given her rapidly depleting time frame.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **Please note that the quote at the beginning of the stories are quotes I've found on google, these are not mine in any fashion.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

 **No matter what happens, no matter where I am or where you are.**

 **Forever and always I'm yours and only yours**

* * *

Danielle stared around the crowds of people in their back yard and felt a smile curl her mouth.

She had been to countless of parties within her lifetime, more than she could count or even remember but none of them had quite the atmosphere which this one did. Their private beach and lanai were crowded, Steve having literally invited everyone in his life who he had said more than a simple hello to in his life, but it still somehow felt cosy with everyone seemingly knowing everyone else. The sound of laughter and conversation created a pleasant hum which seemed to compliment the soft music coming out of the stereo system which Steve had spent at least thirty minutes of the morning setting up for them.

There was a part of her that wished there were more people there who she knew, friends which she could consider her own rather than people who she had met through Steve but she knew that making her own friends would take time. She hadn't been on the island for long and was still trying to find her feet and make a routine for herself. Once she finally got around to joining a gym and doing some of the classes which they would offer her then it would be easier. The fact that she knew her older sister was somewhere in the crowd gave her some peace of mind though that there was at least someone there who she knew.

"Danielle hey"

Danielle blinked, glancing around her curiously when she heard her name being called. A wide smile coming to her face when she saw Amy weaving around people clearly on her way towards her. Amy's husband Meka, who Danielle had already met, had attached himself to Danny's side. The two of them chatting away on a way which told her that it was a conversation which would last at least an hour which would give her plenty of time to catch up with the older woman

"Hey Amy, I'm so glad that you could make it today, Steve mentioned earlier that Meka might have had to work?" Danielle remarked as she took a step towards her friend and hugged her when she came to a stop in front of her.

"Yeah, for a moment there was a moment when he thought that he wouldn't be able to make it but he pulled some strings and one of the people he worked with decided they wanted the overtime and so took the shift for him. Don't worry though, even if he had worked I still would have come today" Amy assured her with a grin. "It would just have meant that I would have had Billy by myself instead of him being with Meka."

Danielle nodded, glancing back towards Meka for a moment, noticing for the first time the small boy who had been hidden before by the two men. He was keeping close to Meka but there was a look of curiosity to his face which made it clear that he would soon be making a break for it to do some exploring, probably the only thing which was stopping him at that moment was his father's hand placed firmly on his shoulder.

"He looks like you both" Danielle remarked looking back towards Amy who was watching the scene with a fond smile on her face.

"He looks more like me but he is definitely taking after his father in his personality." Amy said, turning to look back at Danielle. "Which makes him a handful at times, especially when he doesn't want to do something, but he's still a pretty awesome kid in the large scale of things."

"He sounds like he is" Danielle agreed with a nod. "I'm loving your dress by the way, it suits you. Have you got a drink yet? If not let's go and get you one since Meka currently seems a bit occupied."

"Yeah, Meka is pretty much lost for the rest of the BBQ now, he hasn't managed to catch up with Danny in weeks so they probably have a lot to catch up, especially since they are both talkers when they get together. Speaking of dresses, I'm loving your dress, where did you get it from?" Amy asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Danielle glanced down at the pretty black dress she was wearing with a thoughtful frown before speaking.

"It was given to me by a designer after I walked in his show, he was just starting out and wasn't having much luck getting established, I liked his designs so I signed to walk his runway with his fashion show and convinced Caitlin to do it as well so get him exposure, it worked, the show was a success and since then we've been friends and he provides me with dresses and clothes which is good because I like his style" Danielle explained with a smile.

For a moment Amy watched her before she smiled.

"That sounds like you" She said before standing straighter. "A drink would be good though."

"Of course," Danielle said, slipping her arm through Amy's and leading her through the large crowd, smiling at a few people who she knew before speaking to Amy again. "At least Danny and Meka will have plenty of time to catch up with each other, from what Steve was saying and the sheer amount of food we've bought and prepared and the amount of drink we have, I don't think today will be a short day. I wouldn't be surprised if people are still here at midnight." She confided with a smile.

"Well that works out well for us. We don't have any plans and its rare for us to be able to get out to something like this, on the rare time we have we had to leave early to pick Billy up since normally he isn't invited." Amy commented with a shake of her head.

"Billy is always welcome to any events we hold, I'm only sorry that he's one of the only kids here. Danny's daughter Grace was meant to be here as well but she had to pulled out last minute because of her mother." Danielle explained, glancing towards Amy when the dark-haired woman let out a snort, a look of disgust covering her pretty face.

"Why doesn't that surprise me, anything Rachel can do to mess around with Danny and make his life a misery she does. I can't stand the woman." She stated.

"The divorce must have been a bad one." Danielle ventured, glancing over her shoulder and looking towards the blond man who was laughing at something which Meka was saying.

"It was" Amy said simply. "She cheated on him, divorced him, took Grace to Hawaii because of her new husband's job and then proceeded to punish Danny for coming out here as well so he could be a part of Grace's life."

"Why would she punish him for that? The fact he has done that is something amazing, giving up everything for his daughter is something that not many people would do." Danielle said.

"Personally, I think that she is still in love with him and that having him out here, especially now that he's found himself an Ohana and has actually settled in is killing her. She wants him at her beck and call and he isn't anymore so she's punishing him for it anyway she can." Amy remarked on a sigh. "He doesn't deserve it though, for all his faults, Danny is an amazing man, an even better friend and one of the best father's I met."

"Steve thinks the world of him." Danielle stated, smiling when Amy laughed at her remark.

"That might be the understatement of the year, the two of them are incredibly close. That's how I knew that you would be cool because Danny really likes you and thinks you're good for McGarrett, Danny was not a fan of Catherine at all though he tried to hide it from Steve."

"Its good to know that Danny likes me" Danielle said, ignoring the mention of Steve's ex as they came to a stop beside the drinks table. "So, what do you feel like having then? We have plenty of alcohol, soft drinks, we've got some juices as well or if you do fancy it then I can make you a tea or coffee, we got plenty of stuff in the kitchen for that.

"You weren't joking when you said that McGarrett has gone all out with the drinks." Amy said, her eyes scanning the table, a few other people milled around, grabbing drinks from the selection but she ignored them.

"Yeah, he did go a bit manic with it" Danielle agreed. "If it helps then I'm heading inside to make myself some peppermint tea. I don't know why but I can't get enough of it at the moment, no doubt because I find it refreshing in the weather."

Amy nodded, shooting her a quick searching look before she nodded.

"If you're already making one then I'll grab one as well. I'm like you, I find peppermint tea refreshing on a hot day. I thought it was just me who did but clearly that's not the case. You can back me up now when Meka makes a comment to me about how strange it is to drink a hot drink on a hot day." Amy responded with a laugh which Danielle joined in with.

"Now that is something I can do. Follow me then." She said, turning from the table and leading Amy into the kitchen which was surprisingly empty, everyone no doubt outside making the most of the good weather and their private beach on the edge of the ocean. God knew there had been plenty of people in the water the last time she had looked at it.

"I've been meaning to ask but how did the meeting with the architect you were going to see go?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow when Danielle groaned at the comment even as she moved around the kitchen, gathering what she needed to make their tea.

"Put it this way Amy, I didn't quite realise how much my other half was a control freak until I sat down with him for the meeting with the Architect. I felt sorry for the guy, literally every suggestion which he put forward Steve disagreed with. It's like he wants to get the house done but he wants to do it all himself which isn't feasible. If Steve does it alone or calls in the rest of his team to help like I think he's considering then we're going to be living on a bomb site for a year if not longer. The Architect said that he would call us but needless to say he hasn't. and I can't really blame him for it either. Steve didn't exactly show himself in the best light." Danielle commented with a sigh as she filled up the kettle at the sink.

"So, what will you do? Are you planning on getting someone else in?" Amy asked as she leaned back against the counter top with a thoughtful look.

"That's what we're going to have to do. I'm just hoping that the first guy we saw hasn't told his other friends in the industry about Steve otherwise it may be hard to find someone who is actually willing to come and meet us. If we can't get anyone here then we'll be forced to go to the mainland instead and that will double or triple the amount of money that the renovation will take to get done."

"That does sound like something the boss man would do."

Danielle blinked, glancing towards the door, her surprise melting into a smile when she spotted Kono.

"Hey you, how long have you been standing there? Have you just arrived?" She asked, giving Kono a kiss on the cheek when the taller woman moved towards her and hugged her.

"I've literally just arrived, I would have been here sooner but the boss man messaged me asking me to pick something up which he had forgotten to pick up this morning." Kono explained, her dark eyes flickering over to Amy with a questioning look which Danielle noticed.

"I'm surprised that Steve forgot anything" Danielle remarked with a shake of her head before she waved a hand towards Amy. "I'm not sure whether you know each other but if you don't then Kono this is my friend Amy Hanamoa, Amy, this is Kono Kalakaua. She worked with Steve and with Danny on their taskforce." She introduced with a smile before reaching up to the cupboard above her head and pulling out two mugs from within.

"Hanamoa? Are you related to Danny's old partner Meka?" Kono asked curiously as she stepped towards Amy with her hand extended, smiling when Amy reached out and shook her hand.

"Meka is my husband" Amy confirmed with a nod. "I've heard all about you from Danny Kono. He says that you're one of the best Rookies who he has ever worked with which coming from Danny and the number of Rookies he probably has worked with is high praise indeed."

Danielle listened to the sound of the two women chatting, finishing up the teas before she picked up one of the mugs and handed it to Amy who took it with a thank you. Danielle picked up her own drink, blowing on the hot surface before glancing up when she realised that both women had fallen silent and were now looking at her with almost identical questioning looks.

"Did I miss something?" Danielle asked, looking between them with a questioning look.

"I asked if you knew where Steve currently was Danni" Kono asked, Danielle considered the questioning for a moment before she shrugged.

"You know I'm not actually too sure, I haven't seen him since the party began picking up, I'm guessing if he's anywhere then he'll be by the grill. If you're going to look for him then I'll come with you."

"Sounds good to me" Kono stated with a nod at her before she looked towards Amy. "Are you coming as well?"

"Naw I'm good thanks, I'm going to find my husband and have a catch up with Danny. I don't get to see him much anymore now that he's on the taskforce. Come and find me later on Danielle and we'll carry on our conversation from earlier. It was nice meeting you Kono." Amy commented with a smile.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you as well." Kono said before the three women walked out of the kitchen and split up. Danielle following Kono, she also bumped into her when the younger woman came to an abrupt stop.

"A little warning would be good next time Kono, you were almost wearing my tea then." Danielle scolded lightly as she took a step round and came to a stop beside her, her gaze landing on the same sight that Kono had clearly seen. Steve was standing at the grill like Danielle had predicted he would be; tongs in his hand as the meats and other various bits and pieces cooked on the two big grills he had set up, one for meat, the other for the vegetarians in the group. What Daniele hadn't predicted was the tall, beautiful looking brunette who was standing well within Steve's personal space with her hand resting on Steve's forearm. A woman who Danielle had never seen or met before. "Who is that with Steve?" She asked Kono, turning to look at the other woman.

Kono turned to her, biting at her lower lip for a moment before she spoke.

"That would be Catherine" She told Danielle.

Danielle blinked, turning back to the woman who had somehow managed to migrate further into Steve's space.

"Catherine as in Steve's ex Catherine?" Danielle queried, her heart sinking when Kono nodded at her.

"The very same one." Kono confirmed.

Danielle looked back at the scene before she set her shoulder.

"Well then, I guess I should head over there and introduce myself to her." She commented, flashing Kono a smile before she moved across the beach towards Steve, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw Catherine, run her hand down Steve's arm to grip his hand in hers.

Danielle frowned slightly before she shook her head.

Clearly, she was going to have to nip this issue in the bud now.

That much she knew for certain.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	29. Part Twenty Nine

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve's future and past meet for the first time.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **Please note that the quote at the beginning of the stories are quotes I've found on google, these are not mine in any fashion.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

 **One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without**

 **And find that breath is of little consequence.**

* * *

Steve pulled his hand out of Catherine's grasp the minute he felt her fingers curl around his and shot her a questioning look, resisting the urge to wipe his palm against the material of his shorts with difficulty

"What are you doing here Catherine?" He questioned keeping his voice low as he watched her blink back at him in surprise, no doubt taken aback by the sudden change in conversation between them.

"What do you mean? What am I doing here in Hawaii or what am I doing here in your house because I've already explained to you that we're on shore leave and I'm pretty sure you were the one who invited me round for the party when I called you earlier to see if you were up to anything, so which one is it or do you mean something else because if it is something else then you need to be a bit clearer." She responded, sounding confused a moment.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly on her face as he tried to figure out if Catherine had been unaware of holding his hand or whether she was just acting dumb but he couldn't quite get a read on her.

"I'm not talking about you being here in Hawaii or at mine and Danni's house Catherine, What I'm talking about is you just trying to hold my hand a moment ago." He stated turning his attention back to the burgers he was tending to, absently flipping over the majority of them to stop them from burning.

"That's all?" Catherine remarked, raising her eyebrow at him when he glanced back at her. "That is what has you all hot under the collar? Me holding your hand for a split second isn't a big deal Sailor. I used to always hold your hand, its not as though it means anything, just two old friends doing something which they used to do all the time. It's never bothered you before in the past." She pointed out to him, crossing her arms over her chest with a challenging look.

"It never bothered me before because it wasn't a big deal the other times you did it Catherine because we were both free and single but that time has passed so it is a big deal now. You know that I'm firmly off the market at the moment and in an extremely serious relationship which means that everything we once had together is finished and just a fond memory. All we have now is a friendship. I explained this to you on the phone earlier on. The things that we used to do is done and dusted for good." He stated, hearing the tinge of frustration to his own voice. He met Catherine's dark eyes directly, holding her gaze as he continued to speak. "I'm in love with Danni, Catherine. She is it for me. I plan to marry her and build a life with her and nothing is going to change that for me. The last thing I want is for her to get the wrong idea about us."

There was a moments silence between them which was broken by Catherine when she looked up at him with a slight frown on her face.

"Why would she get the wrong idea about us? She's secure in your relationship with each other, right? I mean everyone has past relationships and it's not as though I'm a threat to her." Catherine pointed out, tilting her head to the side and raising her eyebrow at him.

"She knows how I feel about her and I know how she feels about me" Steve clarified. "It just may be nice if the first time she met you she didn't see you trying to hold my hand."

"Fine, fine, hand holding and everything else is now firmly off the table. I'm sorry, I genuinely didn't realise it was such a big deal any more but I promised that it won't happen again." Catherine said, bringing her hand up and saluting him before she grinned. "Beside there are plenty of other men out there who are single and would be more than happy to spend some quality time with me." She pointed out, the comment making Steve laugh, even as he shook his head, thankful that the talk between them had gone well.

"Should I contact HPD and have them put out a warning to all the single men who are on the island that you are now officially on the prowl?" He asked her, grinning when she punched him hard on the upper arm.

"Do that McGarrett and I'll tell your beloved other half exactly what you did to earn the name Smooth Dog" She threatened before she looked around her. "Speaking of your other half where exactly is she? I haven't seen her since I arrived and no offence to you but unless I see her with my own eyes here, in your home, then I'm not going to believe that you somehow bagged yourself a world class supermodel as your girlfriend let alone somehow convince her to leave her career when she's at the top of her game to come to Hawaii and move in here with you." She told him, jabbing her finger in his direction. The comment caused Steve to roll his eyes though he ignored it, far too used to Catherine's bluntness to be concerned about it, especially as he knew that it became worse when the other woman drank.

He opened his mouth to reply to her when a second voice cut into the conversation. A voice which brought an instant grin to his face.

"Steve, I'm sorry to interrupt you but have we got a time on when the food is going to be ready yet? I think people will start rioting soon if we don't provide them with something to eat. I've been asked at least three times on my way over here demanding your world-famous burgers."

Steve turned to Danielle, watching as she moved around the grill setup surrounding him and stepped into his personal space, wrapping her arm around his waist as she automatically nuzzled closer to him. Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder, unable to resist brushing a kiss over her lips when she tilted her head back to look at him before he leaned back and waved his hand towards the cooking food.

"The first few burgers and sausages are ready to go love so we can start serving them to the hungry masses, the jacket potatoes are nearly ready as well. I've done most of the chicken on the grill but I know you want to finish it off in the oven so that can go in now." He explained, using the tongs to point towards the food as he spoke of them.

"What about the corn on the cob? Have we got any of them ready to go because I really would like some later on." Danielle remarked, looking towards the grill, a smile coming to her face when she noticed the corn on the happily cooking away.

"I made sure I got plenty for you" Steve assured her before shifting slightly so they were both facing Catherine again who was watching the scene between them with a dumbfounded look which was almost amusing. "Danni, this is my friend Catherine Rollins who I used to work with in the Navy, Catherine this is my other half Danielle Richardson." He introduced, glancing towards Danielle when she remained quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Hi Catherine, I've heard a lot about from Steve. It's nice to be able to put a face to the name finally." Danielle remarked with a soft smile at her, a thoughtfulness to her eyes which often indicated that there was something churning away beneath the surface.

"It's nice to meet you as well Danielle." Catherine said, holding out her hand to Danielle who glanced down at it before reaching out and shaking her hand before dropping it and wrapping her arm back around Steve. "I've been following yours and your sister's careers for a whole now, I'm a fan of your work. I've got to admit though that I didn't quite believe Steve when he told me that he was dating you because you're Danielle Richardson and… and this is the point when your fiancé is meant to interrupt me to stop me making a complete idiot of myself so thanks for missing that cue Steve." She stated, glaring towards Steve who merely shrugged at her, looking amused.

"Well thanks for the compliment, its always nice to hear that people like my work. Steve said that the two of you worked some missions together a few years back. Is that how the two of you became friends?" Danielle asked, her eyes flickering between the two of them before her eyes focused on Steve with a questioning look.

"Steve was a legend in our area of work so everyone wanted to work the missions with him." Catherine answered for him with a nod. "I was lucky enough to be able to be on a few missions with him."

"Catherine and I soon became friends." Steve said, picking up the story when Catherine fell silent. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "We eventually became friends with benefits though that is at an end now." He told her, looking towards Catherine when she nodded at him.

"We always had a rule, if one of us was in a serious relationship then that was the end of it and Steve… well Steve fell head over heels in love with you so it had definitely ended now. Not that I actually mind." Catherine said, meeting Danielle's eyes seriously. "Steve and I were always better as friends than anything else. I'm glad that he's found you and he's happy now because if anyone deserves it then it's him."

Danielle tilted her head at her for a moment before she nodded.

"Well I'm glad that I found him as well." She stated, a warmth which had previously been lacking coming to her voice. She glanced over her shoulder before looking back at them. "Sorry but I have to go, I can see Kono waving at me from here. It was nice to meet you Catherine, hopefully we can talk a bit later once all the food has been served and things calm down slightly." She said ruefully before tilting her head to the side and kissing Steve's bicep. "I'll catch you later on." She said.

"Yeah I'll bring your food over to you when it's done baby." He promised her, leaned down and stealing another kiss from her. "I love you so much." He murmured against her mouth.

"I love you more." She responded softly, squeezing his hand before she nodded at Catherine again and headed into the crowd, towards where Kono was standing clearly waiting for her to join them.

"She seems really nice, prettier in real life than in her photos." Catherine said with a shake of her head before she met Steve's eyes. "You're a lucky man McGarrett so don't fuck it up okay. Get a ring on her finger ASAP, that's an order my friend." She stated, the comment causing Steve to laugh even as he turned his attention back to the food.

"We'll just have to see what happened Cath" He responded serenely, bringing his eyes up and meeting Danielle's gaze over the crowd, a helpless grin coming to his face when she blew him a kiss.

Things were finally going to plan, just like he wanted them to.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	30. Chapter 30

Aloha

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Simon Ferron, Tess Walker, The Richardson Family, Michael Landon and Karen Landon do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Sorry for the long delay with this!**

 **I seem to be in a bit of an Aloha mood at the moment so I'm going to try and make the most of it and get as many chapter written as I can so hopefully you should get a nice amount of updates in the foreseeable future.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **All Steve McGarrett wants is to settle down with Danni and enjoy the rest of their lives together peacefully however life seems determined to get in the way; between his job, his best friend's relationship and planning a wedding, things were never going to be peaceful however much he wanted them to be. (Sequel to Snippets – The Model saga, McDanni, featuring a male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve lifted his hand, waving as the last few stragglers from the party made their way down the driveway before he closed the door, breathing out a sigh of relief and rested his forehead against the warm wood.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

 **Mentions of past Caitlin Richardson / Thomas Jacobs (Caitmas)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **Please note that the quote at the beginning of the stories are quotes I've found on google, these are not mine in any fashion.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

* * *

 **One day, someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never**

 **Worked out with anyone else**

* * *

Steve lifted his hand, waving as the last few stragglers from the party made their way down the driveway before he closed the door, breathing out a sigh of relief and rested his forehead against the warm wood.

As far he could tell the BBQ had been a success with everyone seemingly having a good time. The food had been demolished and there were barely any bottles of drink left either. He could feel exhaustion pulling at him, making him long to simply turned and walk up the stairs before collapsing onto his and Danielle's bed and sleeping until the next day.

He resisted the urge though, instead pushing himself away from the doorway and heading back through the living room and toward the kitchen, his eyes sweeping the room taking in all the rubbish which still needed to be thrown away. The next day would have to be spent cleaning the house up so it was presentable again.

Steve entered the kitchen, taking in the room with a quick glance before his eyes landed on Danielle who was quietly putting the left-over food which they could save into containers. She glanced at him, her eyes searching his face for a moment before she turned away. The small action causing him to frown slightly when he realised the look had been lacking the smile which she normally gave him.

"I thought today went well." Steve stated into the silence, moving towards her and leaning beside her against the counter.

"It seemed to." Danielle agreed calmly. "It's good that we could host everyone once before the work on the house starts. If it lasts as long as we think then it will be a long while before we can do it again."

"I had to pretty much kick everyone out in the end" Steve remarked, reaching up and running a hand over the top of his head with a sigh before he began speaking again. "Why don't we head to bed after you've put the food away Danni, it's late and the cleaning can wait until tomorrow."

"Sure" She said with a shrug, her eyes still focused on her task. Steve waited for her to say something more but instead she remained silent.

"Okay" He said slowly, ignoring the concerned feeling trickling through him as he picked up the Tupperware boxes which Danielle had already packed and moved towards the fridge, opening the door and placing them in.

They worked in silence, Danielle passing the Tupperware boxes to him as she finished her task before she turned to him.

"I'm going to head upstairs and grab a quick shower, I'll see you in bed" She said, flashing him a small smile before she moved passed him towards the door. Steve reached out without thinking and wrapped his hand round her elbow, stopping her in her track. He searched her eyes with a frown.

"Are you okay Danni? Did something happen at the party which has upset you or something because you seem…" he hesitated for a moment before breathing out "Off somehow."

Danielle stared at him for a minute, tilting her head slightly to the side before she shrugged.

"I'm just tired Steve, its been a long couple of days preparing for today." She stated, meeting his gaze directly, he reluctantly let go of her, unable to shift the feeling that she was hiding something from him. He just didn't know what it was.

"Okay Danni" He replied quietly, nodding towards the door. "Go and have your shower, I'll be up in a moment when I finished up locking up down here."

"I will" Danielle responded, giving him a slight smile before she turned and left the room. For a moment Steve stayed where he was, staring at the empty doorway with a small frown before he shook off the sensation and headed to the back door, opening it for a moment and scanning the empty beach before he closed it again and locked it.

Moving through the house he locked the front door and moved up the stairs, running a hand tiredly down his face.

He pushed the door to the main bedroom and entered, glancing automatically to the door leading to the en-suite, a door which was closed. Raising an eyebrow, Steve looked away, stripping off his clothes and headed straight to the bed, pulling the covers back and happily sinking onto the mattress with a sigh of relief, his mind already skipping to the next day and what they would need to do, the cleaning would probably take all morning but there was no reason why they couldn't use the afternoon to continue the search for Danielle's car if that was what she wanted. Getting the car before her modelling shoot began would probably be a good thing though a part of him wanted the excuse to drop her off at the shoot so he could see with his own eyes what it would be like.

He blinked as the bathroom door opened and Danni entered wearing a pair of shorts and a vest top, she looked tired though the shower had clearly helped revive her if the warm smile she gave him was any indication for him to go by. He remained silent, simply lifting the cover with a smile as he used his free hand to pat the mattress beside him, his smile widening into a grin when she laughed softly at the action before she climbed in, snuggling close to him, her head resting against his shoulder with a thankful sigh.

"So, I was thinking that tomorrow afternoon we could attempt to get you a car again." Steve said, breaking the silence between them, his hand absently stroking up and down her bare arm.

"I would but I already have plans, sorry sweetheart" She replied after a slight pause.

"Plans?" Steve said, lifting his head from the pillow slightly and bending it slightly so he could see in her face. She kept her eyes closed as she nodded, the strands of her hair tickling his exposed skin.

"I'm meeting up with Cait in the afternoon and we're going to have a catch up together., there was nothing on the calendar and you hadn't mentioned us doing anything together so I made the assumption that we were both free." She explained.

"Yeah, no I can understand that, the thought only came to me now" He responded, falling silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I didn't see Caitlin at the BBQ; did she have a good time?"

"Did you not?" Danni replied sounding surprised, her eyes opening finally. "She said she was going to go over and say hi to you, I guess she got distracted or something, I know she spend most of her time with Danny which makes sense."

"Yeah, its been a while since they've seen each other after all" Steve said.

"I was going to invite you tomorrow but I think Cait wants to talk more about the business she's opening, she's been pressing me for an answer since I haven't actually given her one, so she asked if it could just be the two of us tomorrow. I agreed that it could be but I'm not going to give her an answer tomorrow regardless of what she might want. I was thinking of inviting her for dinner instead in a couple of days and then we can discuss it then, when you're there as well since it's a decision that will affect you directly as well."

"Have you decided what you're going to do about her offer?" Steve queried, tightening his hold on her.

"No" She replied on a sigh. "I've been thinking about it all evening since she brought it up again, it's why I've been a bit quiet" She told him, the confession causing the tension in him to ease away. "I need to give her an answer but I just don't know yet. There's been a lot of changes recently, changes which I don't regret but which I'm still adjusting to and to add another one, even one which could turn into a passive adjustment, may just be one too many at the moment."

"Are you sure you don't regret them?" He asked her quietly, meeting her eyes when she lifted herself up, resting her forearm on his chest for balance as she stared down at him.

"I have no regrets" she told him seriously. "Don't think that for even a second, I will never regret moving to Hawaii to be with you, if anything I think it might be the second the best decisions I have ever made in my life."

"The second best?" Steve repeated, raising an eyebrow when she grinned down at him.

"Well clearly the best decision was when I said yes when you asked me out." She said as though it was the obvious answer, the comment warming him, bringing a helpless smile to his face. "You seemed so confident of my answer that night, as if you knew I was going to say yes to you, it made a refreshing change to be honest with you."

Steve stared at her for a moment before he laughed.

"I must have been a better actor than I thought because I was incredibly nervous, I thought you would say no out of principle since most men probably tried the same thing. I needed that drink when you said yes, trust me."

"Really?" She said sounding surprised. "Well you'd be surprised by how wrong you were with that assumption you made, I rarely got asked out and certainly never in quite the way you asked me out. I was glad you did though."

"Me too" He said, leaning up and catching her mouth in a soft kiss. "Best decision of my life bar none." He stated, reaching up with one hand and tangling it into her hair, holding her in place so he could stare up at her, scanning her face before stealing another kiss. "Where are you veering with Caitlin's offer or are you hopelessly stuck in the middle."

"Veering slightly more towards saying yes to being a silent partner but everything will depend on what she tells me about what she actually expects from me. She's around for ten days because she wants to see Elijah as well so I'll listen to what she has to say at the dinner then ask her to give me to the end of my photoshoot to give her an answer. I can't really concentrate on anything else other than that at the moment. The whole world is watching as per usual so I need to make sure that I produce some amazing photos." She stated, a determined note coming to her voice.

"Any photo that has you in it will be amazing" Steve stated confidently before he frowned. "Have they sorted out security for you. People will gather to watch once they realise what is happening, it's not like your name isn't a well known one and the majority of people know you're in Hawaii now."

"I assume so" Danielle replied with a shrug, resting her hand on his chest, directly over his heart as she seemed to consider his comment. "The security is normally dealt with by the company who arrange the photoshoot. I can call my manager tomorrow if you want and ask him whether there is or not though if there isn't it should be fine. I've never had any issues before in the past so there's no reason to believe that I'll have any trouble this time."

"Better safe than sorry" Steve said. "If they haven't arranged anything then I'll arrange something" Steve said, reaching up and resting his finger over her mouth when she opened it, clearly about to argue against what he said. "Look, I would do the same for anyone Danni so you better believe that I'll make sure that you're safe. The Governor is no doubt already aware of the shoot and she'll probably call me anyway asking me about it since Five-O have been known in the past to deal with this sort of things. You asking your manager is just you helping me out by giving me the information in advance that she will be expecting. It wouldn't be that bad having me there as security would it?" He asked, relief trickling through him when she shook her head.

"No, I guess not." She admitted.

"Exactly, and it would just be a precaution in case nothing is in place." He pointed out, smiling when she stared at him for a moment before she laughed slightly with a shake of her head.

"You really are determined to be there aren't you." She commented, sounding fond. "Fine, if there is no security present then I give you my permission for you and the others to be there as security but if you are there then you need to be completely professional and act like you don't know me. I've purposely kept your identity a secret from everyone bar my family until I've retired, I don't want to bring any additional attention to you, especially considering what you do."

"And I appreciate that love, I can keep my hands to myself as long as I get to have you all to myself when we get home each night." He stated.

"That's always a given" She confirmed before yawning. "I don't know about you but I could do with some sleep now." She stated sleepily, lowering herself down again and resting her head back against his shoulder, her arm wrapping around his waist.

"Sleep would be good" He admitted. "I love you Danni"

"Love you more" She murmured, the comment causing him to smile before he sighed silently and closed his own eyes, ignoring his whirling thoughts until sleep finally took him as well.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
